Unto Derision
by Crooked Mile
Summary: History has a tendency of repeating itself. Ryoma must figure out the mystery to his own nightmares - or he may meet the same cruel fate as his incarnation. Thrill, Vampire, Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Dreams are the images, thoughts and feelings experienced while sleeping; but to Ryoma, they tell of a past life. Before history repeats itself, he must piece together old memories, or he may meet the same cruel fate as his incarnation.

**Pairings**: Thrill Pair (FujiRyo), Golden Pair, Imperial Pair (AtoTezu), Endurance Pair (InuKai), and mentions of others.

**Warnings**: Vampirism, BL (Boys Love)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"**None that has lain down shall arise;**

**The stones are sealed across their places;**

**One shadow is shed on all their faces;**

**One blindness cast on all their eyes."**

_- "Ilicet" by Algernon Swinburn_

* * *

_The night air was chill, as its want, and a steady breeze rustled the nearby branches of the overhanging trees. The cicadas' songs resonated throughout shadows, easily fading into the background of the otherwise quiet, moonlit backdrop. The stars glittered in the sky like a million gleaming jewels, pulling the eyes of drifting villagers, even for just a moment._

_He was not immune himself, huddled as he was under the thin but otherwise sturdy shelter. A tattered cloak, worn with use and age, was wrapped about his thin frame to garner any sort of heat the meek fire of the tiny lamp could not provide. The flames licked at the sides of their container, the light emitting from the flicker to shadow the lovely but boyish face. Golden eyes stood out amongst the tanned skin and dark lashes, captivated by the night sky._

_It was cold, yes; but it was astoundingly beautiful._

_Slender, supple arms wrapped around his shoulders, before he was pulled back into a lean chest. A smile lit his face and he reached out one hand to gently clasp the pale and chilly hand of the other._

_"It's cold out, ne?"_

_The words were whispered into his ear and he leaned his head back to regard his lover with a soft smile. Golden eyes met sapphire blue, intimate in its intensity alone._

_"But the sky is very beautiful tonight."_

_His reply was shy and he could meet the gaze no longer, so he tilted his face upwards to gaze once more at the moon that dominated the sea of diamonds. A low chuckle met his ears and his smile widened as he was pulled more securely against the other's body._

_"Very beautiful," was the reply, and he was under the distinct impression that it was not the night his lover was referring to._

_The chill crept up his back, unheeded._

* * *

Golden eyes crept open slowly, forming into a glare as the dreaded piece of mechanics continued to blare out something resembling a song that his tired brain refused to identify. One tan hand stretched out, wavering only slightly, before crashing down on the radio/alarm clock he had received from his mother after his last one met a mysterious demise.

Mewling at his side and uncurled from sleep, Karupin gazed at him with a cutely tilted head, large eyes regarding her master with utmost innocence. Golden eyes blinked a few times before the boy sat up. Karupin mewled again, earning a small smile before the youth climbed out of his bed and shuffled towards his closet.

"OIII! SEISHOUNEN! ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Echizen Ryoma twitched in irritation. Even if he wasn't awake, he surely would have been now - as well as the neighbors...and the shop owner five blocks away. Casting a minute glare at the door in annoyance, the teen changed quickly into his school uniform before his stupid senpai could re-enact his stupid father.

Making his way downstairs as Karupin skipped ahead with natural feline grace, he was greeted with the sight of Nanako as she set the table. She smiled at him cheerfully, only brightening at the cheer in his eyes as he caught sight of the Japanese-style breakfast laid out.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun!" Nanako chirped before expertly swinging an arm back and snatching the questionable magazine his father had attempted to read behind the guise of a newspaper. Obviously Nanako was entirely too used to this; she didn't even need to look back.

"No-wait-_Nanako-chaaaaan_!"

With the ease of a pro, she threw the dirty magazine towards Karupin, who merely gazed at it for just one agonizing moment. Nanjiroh stood with a look of horror on his face, but he was too late-

_Riiiip._

As his beloved cat made confetti out of his father's porn, Ryoma scarfed down his breakfast just in time. A loud yell sounded from outside and Ryoma rolled his eyes as Nanako giggled.

"Baka Momo-senpai, just like oyaji..."

Nanjiroh had no rebuttal; he was too busy sobbing over his favorite Golden Edition that lay in scraps on the floor. Karupin purred happily as she pounced and batted away the pieces.

Stepping onto the _genkan _and slipping on his school-issued shoes before swinging on his tennis bag, Ryoma stepped out. Momo grinned at him from his bike, which the shorter boy readily climbed onto.

"Finally got up on time, eh?" Momo chuckled. "At least we'll make it on time for morning practice; I don't want to run 20 laps for being late again, I don't."

Ryoma made an agreeing grunt before yawning sleepily.

_Stupid dreams..._

* * *

"Ochibi!"

Ryoma dreaded walking into the locker room, knowing his inevitable fate as arms steeled themselves around him and pulled him into a choking hold. Distantly (thanks to loss of oxygen), he could hear soft laughter and for the life of him Ryoma could not figure out what exactly was so funny about him being strangled.

"Eiji, you're suffocating him!" came Oishi's worried exclamation, just as the arms loosened enough to allow air. With oxygen once again filling his lungs, Ryoma turned his head to glare at the unrepentant redhead still attached to him. Did he have some kind of sign that read "Cuddle me to death!" or something affixed to him? Or was Kikumaru just the poster child of overly-attached ADHD children?

"Come on, Eiji, Echizen needs to change..." Oishi sighed, pulling his partner off the freshman and practically dragging the giggling acrobat out of the locker room. Momo gave Ryoma a highly-amused smirk.

"Is it tough being so cute, Echizen?" the power-player jibed.

"Is it tough being in a constant haze of idiocy, Momo-senpai?" came the snide reply.

Unaffected by the petulant response, Momo scampered out, followed by a muttering Inui who had been calculating under his breath ever since Ryoma had entered. Tezuka, Ryoma knew, was already out on the courts, as well as Kaidoh. Most of the rest of the tennis club were out as well, save a few straggling juniors who were quickly trying to escape the clubroom, thanks mostly in part to the strange aura emitting from the smiling, close-eyed figure of their team's tensai.

Feeling nervous with the senior's full attention as he changed, Ryoma quickly pulled on his Regular's jersey before turning to regard his senpai with a questioning look in his eyes. It was bad enough he was left alone with the sadistic teen, but to also have his undivided attention - it was just plain terrifying.

_Traitors! _Ryoma hissed in general thought at the others.

"What's up, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji's smile widened and while outsiders may have found it angelic, Ryoma was not fooled; he knew the devil lay behind that smile. The freshman took a small step towards the general direction of the door. If Fuji made any sudden moves, he was bolting - pride be damned.

"Saa...would you like to get burgers after school, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma blinked, taken off-guard. For some reason, the thought of Fuji-senpai and burgers somehow coexisting in the same area was surreal; he looked more like a guy who would sip some kind of blended tea at a cafe. But besides that, why would he invite (more like subtly pressure) Ryoma along? And what was that tone of voice?

Habitual indifference sliding back onto his face, Ryoma shrugged.

"Un."

* * *

"This year looks promising for the Nationals, doesn't it, Tezuka?" Oishi said, eyes sliding over the Regulars' practice matches warmly. Kaidoh and Momo were facing off, yelling insult after insult at each other while rallying. Inui was playing against Fuji, the data player mumbling under his breath as Fuji countered his shots. At the last court were Ryoma and Kikumaru, the latter bouncing around on one side, the former with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Oishi frowned, eyes criticizing the freshman Regular intensely.

"Echizen looks tired today; has he not been sleeping well?" the Mother Hen of Seigaku murmured. Tezuka gave his best friend an appraising glance before turning his eyes back to the matches.

"You can ask Fuji; he's been watching Echizen at night for awhile now," Tezuka replied.

There was a mix of both amusement and disapproval in the captain's voice, barely detectable under the monotone surface. Oishi nodded, seeing Fuji and Inui had completed their match and were now making their way over. Before the vice-captain could even open his mouth, however, Inui flipped open his notebook and cut him off.

"Echizen shows a 13 percent marked decrease in concentration and a 16 percent decrease in accuracy. A slight shadow under his eyes and stiff movements support the theory of an ill sleeping pattern," Inui listed off cleanly.

Fuji turned his head to gaze at the freshman currently doing a Twist Serve, much to Kikumaru's agitation.

"He's been sleeping the whole night through but I've noticed a certain restlessness," Sharp blue poked out from under his eyelashes. "I suppose he's not having sweet dreams, ne?"

Oishi's frown became more pronounced, as Tezuka gave Fuji a hard look. The tensai's eyes slid closed as he gave his captain an innocuous smile, unaffected by the solemn glare said captain was gifting him with. Inui muttered and scribbled something in his notebook - god knows what - before closing it and casting the two a brief glance.

"Echizen shows no Marks," the data player commented dismissively.

"Of course not. You should know me better, Tezuka," Fuji chuckled demurely.

Tezuka's gaze slid back to the freshman currently smirking smugly at the flailing acrobatic player. Four games to two, Echizen's lead. No wonder Eiji was beginning to pout and give Oishi the puppy eyes; he hated being trampled by his 'Ochibi'. Tezuka's eyes narrowed on the tanned skin covering the slender expanse of neck, an almost vague expression of disapproval on his face.

"You play with your food, Fuji."

At that, Fuji outright laughed.

* * *

"Oi, Ochibi! Since you won, you should pay for burgers today!" Kikumaru announced, latching on to the younger boy as soon as he was finished changing. Ryoma gave the locker in front of him a longsuffering look as Momo immediately jumped in to agree with the bouncy redhead, having not been able to finish his own match with Kaidoh, courtesy of Buchou assigning them laps for "disturbing practice." ("Baka mamushi, this is your entire fault!" Momo had exclaimed as he started on his second set of 20 laps around the court, Kaidoh right alongside him. The viper-like player merely glared at him and hissed.)

"Isn't it the losers who usually pay, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma replied boredly.

"Unyaa, but that's no fair! It should be winner's treat!" Kikumaru cried, jumping back to latch on to Oishi (who had finally finished changing). "And if you don't treat your senpai, I'm not coming! Oishi would buy me ice cream anyway, wouldn't you, Oishi?" Kikumaru persisted, giving his doubles partner a puppy dog look. Oishi nodded hurriedly, blushing red, mumbling something along the lines "Whatever you want, Eiji..."

Ryoma controlled the urge to roll his eyes. The only loss in that was not having an extra person to extort if Momo proved to be too stubborn. Actually, wasn't he forgetting something...? Eating burgers with someone other than the usual two sounded vaguely familiar...

A hand dropped on to his shoulder, and Ryoma glanced up to meet the smiling face of Fuji.

Oh. Right.

A cold shiver swept down his spine.

"Sorry, but Ryoma-kun and I have a date," Fuji said cheerfully, giving a rather pointed smile to Kikumaru and Momo. Ryoma didn't know why he bothered; the two had gone slack in shock at the announcement of their so-called 'date'. Ryoma gave Fuji a cool glance; since when did "eating burgers together" constitute as a date? Did that mean he was dating Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai? Ryoma froze - wouldn't that make him some kind of player?

Ignorant of the thoughts currently distressing the other boy (the logic used wouldn't be understandable, even by psychos like the rest of them), Fuji picked up his tennis bag and easily guided Ryoma towards the door. Kaidoh, also just exiting, gave Fuji an inscrutable glance before turning to trail behind Inui in the direction of the park.

"So, Ryoma-kun, how were your classes?" Fuji began, now merely walking alongside the smaller boy, if a bit more closely than normal. Ryoma blinked, abruptly broken out of his thoughts revolving around himself dressed in clichéd pimp clothes with transgendered senpais hanging off his arms. (Inwardly, he shuddered; now _that_ was a disturbing image: Momo in drag.) The golden-eyed teen shrugged indifferently; he had slept through English, tuned out Japanese history, glared daggers at the person in front of him during Japanese literature, and daydreamed about Karupin during Calculus. Nothing much to say. Trouncing Kikumaru-senpai during practice was his day's high point, really.

"Saa..." Fuji murmured. He already knew Ryoma was not much of a talker; Momo, apparently, did that enough for the both of them so that he could claim Ryoma's 'best friend' spot. It was no wonder the bratty boy was a hit amongst the two most excitable members of the Regulars - it was almost like having an audience. Of course, it was doubtful the freshman actually listened to his senpais' chatter but Fuji believed Eiji and Momo had enough imagination to fool themselves into thinking he was.

Entering Ryoma's favorite burger shop, the duo stepped in line, with Fuji closed-eyeing the menu with a bright smile. He casually draped one arm across Ryoma's shoulders, cheerfully ignoring the glare sent his way by the startled freshman before stepping up towards the counter to greet the politely smiling register girl. Quickly taking their orders (one chicken nuggets combo meal, three cheeseburgers, a large fries, and a large soda), their meal was handed to them in no time. Ryoma lead the way to a table nestled in the shadowy corner, no doubt hoping that if Fuji continued to treat him like a date, no one would be able to see it.

"It's too bad they don't have wasabi..." Fuji sighed mournfully. Ryoma snorted, opting to devour his burgers as quickly as possible before Fuji could pull something. Fuji might not be as bad as Inui when it came to food and beverages but Ryoma wasn't naive enough to believe the tensai wouldn't try anything. Paranoia was quickly gained when one was a member of the Seigaku tennis club; rival teams have yet to understand why Seigaku tennis players only drink canned and bottled beverages.

Scarfing down his food in record time, Ryoma gave his empty wrappers an evaluating look. He wondered if he would be able to escape early, but with the enigmatic smile Fuji was gifting him with, he severely doubted it. The other teen had managed only two nuggets before he began to grow tired of them; they were superbly bland and if the barbeque sauce was supposed to alleviate that, it was doing a poor job. Reaching into his tennis bag, he pulled out a lukewarm can labeled _Toto Tomato Juice_ in flamboyant green, the words curving around the pink cylinder. Only the company name was scrawled in regular black print, making out '_Washu'_ in bolded _katakana_.

Ryoma glanced at the can before averting his eyes in disinterest. He never understood how people could drink that stuff. Fuji allowed a secretive smile to curve his lips at the boy's easy dismissal, even as he popped open the top to drink the contents. Sweet, metallic-tasting fluid sloshed into his awaiting mouth; he had wanted to taste it all day but had put it off in favor of "Ryoma Watching". Now he could savor the flavor, along with having Ryoma in his immediate vicinity.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun," Fuji started, after drinking a good portion of the beverage. Ryoma's bored eyes turned to him and Fuji knew the golden-eyed gaze had flickered to his lips - now tinted red by the drink. The tensai wondered if the sight was appealing to the other boy; the indifferent facial expression never wavered but the eyes grew a bit more intense.

"Saa...never mind," Fuji chuckled. Ryoma merely gave him an indifferent stare.

* * *

Walking Ryoma home was a quiet affair; the freshman was by natural disposition not inclined to start a conversation and Fuji didn't feel like interrupting the affable silence. The senior was still walking much closer than what Ryoma was used to - nearly shoulder to shoulder - but other than that it was a relatively usual sight. Stopping at the gate of Ryoma's home, Fuji watched as Ryoma nodded him a goodbye and prepared to leave it like that.

Well, that wouldn't be any fun at all.

Taking one arm, Fuji pulled Ryoma face-forward, much to the younger boy's shock. Without wasting a moment, Fuji's lips descended on the other's, one hand slipping behind the freshman's neck to pull them closer.

Ryoma had stiffened initially, but actually _started_ when he felt something warm and wet probe at his lips before slipping into his mouth. He made a muffled grunting sound, unused to the sensation, but it went ignored by the older boy currently exploring his mouth with his tongue. Ryoma was sure he was starting to suffer from lack of oxygen; what else could make him feel so lightheaded? Not to mention he was starting to feel a little weak in the knees, which was the only reason he grabbed the front Fuji's shirt-to steady himself.

Fuji pulled back, with one of the sunniest smiles Ryoma had ever seen on his lips.

Licking his own lips, Ryoma realized he didn't quite mind the metallic taste now in his mouth, especially with Fuji's hand running soothingly through his hair.

* * *

With the knowledge that the Regionals were fast approaching, training kicked up several notches in intensity and with it, so did the lethalness of the infamous Inui Juice. Hearing freshmen, sophomores, and seniors collapsing indiscriminately behind him with pained screams, Ryoma felt a burst of adrenaline as he saw a pitcher of neon green liquid foam over the top and _melt right through the table_.

"INUI! WHAT IS IN THAT?"

"IT MELTED THE TABLE! IT MELTED THE THICK-WOODED TABLE!"

"OIIIISHIIII! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, UNYAA!"

Kawamura, who stood next to the table of vile drinks, gave the remaining runners (aka the Regulars) a sympathetic look before he glanced at the stopwatch. "45 seconds!" he yelled, cringing when one of the sophomores who had fallen the lap before spasmed, a thin trail of neon liquid coming from the corner of his mouth.

Sprinting the last few meters in a dead run with the others, Ryoma felt relief wash through him at another just-barely-made tie. Pulling the brim of his hat down, he turned away to catch his breath, feeling slightly dizzy; he quickly grabbed the chain-linked fence to keep balance, fervently praying no one had seen him. Regaining composure, he turned to see Kikumaru, Momo, and Oishi chiding Inui about the unfair use of his poisons during practice.

Tezuka appeared to be discussing something with Kawamura, the manager of the team (training to be a sushi chef didn't allow enough free time to be a Regular but it did allow enough time to be manager), while Fuji had sidled on up to the beverage table to sip at a cup. Ryoma could feel horror and disgust well-up inside him; the tensai had better not think he was going to play tonsil hockey with him later unless he managed to brush his teeth at least seven times.

Not that Ryoma wanted Fuji to kiss him. _Really_.

"Tasty as always, Inui," Fuji said, giving a refreshed smile, much to the others' agitation. Inwardly, Ryoma shuddered - Fuji-senpai was so abnormal, it defied description. The tensai merely gave the freshman his trademark smile.

They wound up playing practice matches for the rest of the time, with the losers being made to drink a cup of "Inui Golden Power Remix Juice v. 6.0" as a consequence. Ryoma managed to squeeze a win over Oishi and was left shuddering in relief as he watched Seigaku's Mother Hen collapse to the ground with a scream of pain. Fuji, smiling as per usual, sidled up to Ryoma, standing obtrusively close.

Ryoma gave the smiling tensai a sidelong glance, only raising an eyebrow before turning back to Tezuka's and Kikumaru's match.

"Ryoma-kun, do you have any plans for Sunday?"

_Even if I did, I doubt it will stop you, so why even ask? _Ryoma's vaguely annoyed expression must have filtered into his face, as Fuji chuckled. One hand lightly brushed the other boy's, nearly startling the younger Regular. "Would you like to see a movie with me? A very interesting one just came out," Fuji said lowly.

"Yadda," was the instant reply.

Fuji's smile brightened. "I'll feed you."

Pause. Momentary consideration. "...Yadda."

At this point, Fuji's smile was almost blinding. "I'll get your fangirls to stop stalking you."

Ryoma scowled. Fuji was good; those damn fans of his had taken to following him during their free time and it had been getting progressively worse ever since they had won the Nationals during junior high school. His fanclub eventually had to establish a personal guard for him, to protect him from the more aggressive types - his fanclub, a five hundred people strong one.

"Betsuni," Ryoma grumbled.

And damn Fuji for chuckling.

* * *

Ryoma stared up at the ceiling of his room, golden eyes alighted by the moonlight that filtered in through the curtains. Karupin lay curled in a small ball atop his chest, fast asleep, purring periodically in what could only be contentment. The house was quiet, everyone already deep in slumber, and Ryoma could not muster enough energy to get up to watch TV. There was a certain stillness in the air and Ryoma felt pressed underneath the unease that coiled in his gut.

It had been like this for weeks. Sleep would come slowly, almost agonizingly, and sometimes it would not come at all. But when it did come, Ryoma wondered what would be easier to deal with - the insomnia or the dreams. The dreams always varied, some were so blurry and nonsensical that he didn't bother in recalling them, but others were so vivid that sometimes he would confuse them for reality.

Each morning he woke after any of the dreams, he still felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all and slowly but surely, it began to wear on him. Ryoma knew some of his senpai had noticed; Inui's eyes were almost always on him now and Oishi had even taken him aside to ask if he was alright. He was so tired...he wondered if this was how that narcoleptic guy on the Monkey King's team usually felt...

As his golden eyes slipped shut, he fervently hoped he wouldn't dream again.

* * *

_He scrubbed at the mud on his face, his skin slightly irritated at the substance caked on his collarbone. He would need to re-wash his clothes tonight; the worn fabric could not stand any more abuse. Golden eyes remained fastened to the dirt road he followed, walking at a brisk pace in hopes the other children would not go so far as to follow him into the forest._

_The villagers were frightened of the thick, shadowed forest; centuries of myths passed down from family to family, all telling of demons that feasted upon the flesh of humans, indiscriminate in their carnage. Demons that would toy with a man's life before crushing them to dust, devouring their spirits._

_In his thirteen years of living, he had never crossed any demon. He had met a bear, once, when he had wandered too far in during his seventh summer, only barely escaping. The larger beasts lived further in, so as long as he remained near the fringes of the great forest, he would be unharmed. In this place, where the villagers dare not tread, he found his sanctuary from their poisonous stares._

_Once the shadows of the canopy had been upon his back for several long minutes, he relaxed and slowed his pace. His eyes closed as his pace diminished and he felt himself loosen from his formerly tense position. The sounds of the birds were faint, he noticed, which was strange; they seemed distant, as if they had sensed something they would have rather avoided._

_His eyes snapped open - but it was too late. His body collided with another's, knocking him back down with a small grunt. The person before him had merely tensed but seemed unaffected otherwise; likely because of the great difference in body structure. Whereas his body was small and thin, this other's body was tall and sturdy, lithe muscles covered by pale flesh and fit clothes._

_He looked up; golden eyes met mirth-filled violet._

_"Oi, you should keep your head up, gaki! How else can you see where you're going?"_

_It was another boy, no doubt older than him, maybe by about three summers. He had black hair that stood atop his head in spikes with a thin ponytail that trailed over one shoulder, down to his mid-back. He was taller by about three heads, garbed in a fit, brown tunic. What stood out most were his eyes; set against pale skin, it only illuminated the violet orbs - so different from the dark-shaded brown of his fellow villagers._

_"You alright? Here, come on, real men don't lay around on the ground!" the stranger laughed, reaching down one hand with a kind smile. "Maybe then you can explain to me what a kid like you is doing wandering around this forest by yourself. Don't worry; I'll help you find your parents!_

_"I'm Momoshirou, by the way. Momoshirou, of Hidari Village."_

* * *

**End of Chapter One.**

This is my first fanfic, so reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I think my vampires are mostly based off of LJ Smith's types. (Thanks a bunch, influential preteen years!) Deal with it.

**Pairings**: Thrill Pair (FujiRyo), Golden Pair, Imperial Pair (AtoTezu), Endurance Pair (InuKai), and mentions of others.

**Warnings**: Vampirism, BL

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**"Till at length the burden seems**

**Greater than our strength can bear,**

**Heavy as the weight of dreams**

**Pressing on us everywhere."**

_-"Something Left Undone" _by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

Ryoma honestly felt this was an experience he could learn from. Not that it was an experience that he absolutely needed to survive (well, in his case, it just might be), but it was valuable information he could have used immediately to make his world a better place. Not quite able to stifle the glare he directed at the culprit, a small scowl turned his lips.

He would never, _never _go to see a movie with Fuji, ever again.

"It was just as interesting as I thought it would be," Fuji smiled. Ryoma growled low in his throat; that comment could be taken many different ways and in the freshman's mind, it was certainly not in the positive sense. Golden eyes glared back at the theatre, as if accusing the structure for the traumatic experience. In some ways, it _was_ the structure's fault... for the theatre was known for showing... movies of dubious content.

"Do you not like zombie movies, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked, and if Ryoma didn't know the tensai so well, he might have actually bought the concern in the inquiry. As it was, he merely turned his accusing stare to the other boy; Ryoma did not really care for movies in general, but it was not that he didn't like zombie movies in particular - it was more to the fact that the movie had starred zombie canines and pretty human girls, compiling them together with enough innuendo to choke a porn star with necrophiliac tendencies.

Ryoma shuddered. Right, it was time to start blocking out the memory. He was only relieved they had dinner before the movie; Ryoma definitely didn't think he could choke anything down right now.

A hand slipped into his own, startling the freshman out of the rather morbid turn of his thoughts. He looked down at the entwined appendages, somewhat shocked at the smooth, firm skin texture of the paler hand. Ryoma followed the limb up to the body it attached to, landing on the smiling face near his own. Ryoma jerked back in surprise but was not able to go far, his back hitting the wall behind him. Fuji's smile widened as he leaned in, breath ghosting over Ryoma's lips.

"Fuji-senpai! We're in public!" Ryoma snapped quietly. Weren't the Japanese supposed to be more discreet about public displays of affection? Fuji certainly didn't seem to mind the public setting! Then again, no one was really paying them any mind, many people just walking on by without a care in the word while others appeared to be attempting to have sex while still clothed. Ryoma turned back to look into sapphire eyes; he didn't care if he was raised in America for most of his life, one wrong move and he would employ the Rinko Fist of Pain (tm).

Fuji chuckled lowly, giving Ryoma a swift peck on the lips before backing up, though he still refused to let go of the other boy's hand. Ryoma scowled but allowed it, merely pulling the brim of his hat down with a small "_Che_!"

The tensai lead them down the street, a path Ryoma vaguely recognized as to the park. Fuji's hand was cold to the touch, sending small shivers up his arm, making goosebumps appear along his skin. The grip itself was lax enough not to crush his hand but Ryoma had the undeniable feeling it was as unyielding as steel.

Japanese parks were spacious places - so unlike the parks in New York and Los Angeles. Whereas New York's parks were choked by a combination of bushes, ferns, trees, and pathways, the ones in Tokyo were sprinkled graciously with sakura tree after sakura tree, with only green grass stretching underneath the blossoming flora. There would be bushes around the sidewalks that briefed the spaces between nature and street, with a few decorated benches and vending machines lining the way.

Fuji lead him - there was no doubt Fuji was the one leading, despite how they walked shoulder to shoulder - past the benches and bushes, unconcerned with the empty and darkened streets, only lit by streetlights and the numerous stars above. Ryoma had never gone to the park at night, some part of him naturally fearing the darkness as the rational side of him pointed out that a young boy traipsing around outside after hours was just asking for it. The more romantic side of him (which he often beat down and ignored) was pointing out how pretty Fuji looked under the night sky.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji suddenly asked, and it came to Ryoma that the deeper they went into the park, the less light managed to reach them. Not that Ryoma was frightened; he was hardly a child anymore and the towering skyscrapers provided enough light themselves that even if all the streetlights went out, the darkness would not be overwhelming. In reply, Ryoma merely snorted - a clear enough indication as to what he thought of Fuji's question.

He couldn't see it, but he was sure that Fuji was smiling. (Not that he doesn't always smile, but Ryoma was sure this one was different. _Somehow_.)

The sakura tree they stopped at was nothing special; it stood about the same height as all the others, the blossoms close to blooming but not quite there. The silence in the air was nearly oppressive, however; whatever creatures that lurked about at night were quiet with the two in their midst, or had otherwise fled from their general vicinity. It was a strange sort of quiet, a sort of thing Ryoma was never really used to - school life was never quiet thanks to classmates and team members, and neither was his home.

The only time Ryoma had been placed in this type of silence was when he had decided to leave Japan for the U.S. Open, staring up at the ceiling of his hotel room with a morbid detachment. Though he would never admit it, he had felt lonely then; with Karupin fast asleep, Ryoma's only entertainment were his thoughts, which almost always circled around his home in Tokyo.

He wasn't alone at the moment, however, a fact that was sufficiently proven when Fuji dragged him down to the ground as the senior took a seat against the trunk of the tree. Ryoma was pulled against a firm chest, set between the senior's legs, much to the freshman's discomfort, and arms were wrapped around his shoulders with a distinctly uncomfortable feeling of déjà vu.

Fuji's breath ghosted over the back of his neck and Ryoma cringed in response, tilting his head up to better conceal the small expanse of skin. Fuji chuckled and Ryoma could feel the rumble in the other boy's chest along his back - he was made even more aware of just how close they were. Fuji reclined more, forcing Ryoma to lean back in response so that his head was pillowed against the tensai's collarbone.

Ryoma supposed, on the bright side, Fuji made a comfortable pillow. One pale hand trailed down his arm before slender fingers threaded through his own. Goosebumps spread like wildfire on his skin at the contact, and a feeling of unease grew in his stomach at just how _intimate_ they sat. He could feel the rise and fall of Fuji's chest as he took in air as Fuji's thumb traced light circles on his palm.

"Isn't the sky beautiful tonight, Ryoma-kun?" the tensai murmured, and Ryoma's attention was forced to focus on the sky above. Stars sprinkled the blanket of night, luminescent and sparkling, and the moon cast an eerie, full glow across the landscape. If the freshman were to be honest, it seemed more like the backdrop of a murder mystery than any ideal of romance or beauty.

Then again, Fuji was weird; if he thought a murdering background was pretty, Ryoma would let him be.

_Let sleeping dogs lie_, his mother had once advised him. Of course, that was after he had asked why his father was crying like a little girl over three garbage bags filled with shredded paper. He had been four then, duly naive, and he would have been sincerely happy to have stayed that way.

Ryoma shuddered involuntarily. _Damn oyaji! _the freshman thought viciously. It would come to no surprise to the boy if he was completely turned off by near-nude pretty women; really, it was all his father's fault he had ended up gay. Screw biology, this was completely psychological.

Ryoma started at the feel of something warm and moist trailing up his neck. One tan hand flashed up to smack down on the portion of flesh in reaction and the freshman turned his head to stare incredulously at the youth smiling back at him.

"Did you just..._lick_ me?"

The question was choked out and most likely rhetorical; they both already knew the answer, obviously, though Fuji could probably come up with something witty and subtly offensive to say in response, but he seemed rather enthralled by the other boy's flesh.

"_Gomen ne_, Ryoma-kun; you just looked so tasty that I couldn't control myself."

The tensai was rewarded with a deadpan look.

Fuji's smile widened before he nuzzled the back of the teen's neck. Ryoma squeaked in surprise but Fuji's arms held him securely in place as the older teen's moist breath sent delectable little shivers down his spine.

When the breath turned into butterfly kisses along his skin, Ryoma closed his eyes, blocking the starry night from view of his gold, gold eyes.

* * *

"O-CHI-BIII!"

A flying tackle hug knocked the freshman off his feet, much to the younger boy's misfortune. With a glare that would have shut Tomoka up during her "time of the month" and send her running for the nearest airplane out of Japan, Ryoma inwardly hoped his overly-affectionate senpai would find someone shorter to molest-err, glomp. While Ryoma usually tolerated the acrobat's antics - reluctantly, but at least he hadn't skewered the redhead - this particular attack had landed him in the dirt outside the clubroom, _dressed in his school uniform_.

Kikumaru grinned at him unrepentantly, even after being dragged off by Oishi and chided. Momo had helped Ryoma up though the junior wore a smarmy enough grin that Ryoma was tempted to punch him and knock all of his teeth out. Where was Kaidoh when you needed him? The tenacious junior was the only one Ryoma knew that could turn Momo's cheerful disposition into anger with just his mere presence. (Well, that 'rhythm' guy from Fudoumine could probably do it too, but since he wasn't around Momo as much as the bandana-wearing boy was, Ryoma decided he didn't count.)

"Just for that, Kikumaru-senpai, you have to pay for burgers today," Ryoma commented. He utterly ignored the acrobat's shrieking protests, allowing Momo to throw a friendly arm around his shoulders as he laughed at their senpai's plight. As long as he wasn't paying, Momo was all for it.

The tall junior took a last gulp from his beverage before crushing the can with one hand and throwing it away. Ryoma could only make out the black, blocky katakana at the bottom before the can's departure, a familiarity that tugged at the back of his mind before being ignored.

Kikumaru huffed, following his departing kouhai with a pout. Oishi had cited student council duties and had left the trio, promising to meet Kikumaru later for a date. Momo had jeered rather excitedly at the two, eliciting a blush from the vice-captain before he could flee. Kikumaru smirked at Momo triumphantly.

"I bet you're just jealous, since Ochibi and I have _boyfriends_ while you're left in the cold!"

This prompted a furious denial from the junior- "I am _not_! And I'm _straight_, you know; straight guys play tennis too!"- but this merely earned raucous laughter from the redhead.

Ryoma ignored the bantering pair, silently inputting that he did not have a _boyfriend_; Fuji-senpai had not asked (or demanded) to be his boyfriend, which is what people were supposed to do, Ryoma had assumed. It was more of a "senpai-molest-kouhai" relationship. Just to be sure, though, he should probably ask Kaidoh on how relationships between senpai-and-kouhai boyfriends work; the older teen was bound to know, having been Inui's official boyfriend for three years.

Turning the corner to tread across the area between the tennis courts and the school, all three stopped at the sight of a poised, hissing Kaidoh glaring possible death at a calmly smiling Fuji.

While the junior boy was known to be sometimes hotheaded, he was better known for his respectable manners, especially regarding those older than him. To see him looking ready to lash out at a senpai - Fuji, no less - was enough to shut Momo and Kikumaru up and stop all three dead. The two seemed aware of their recent audience, as Kaidoh sent a glare their way, but the look stopped on Ryoma before snapping back to the lithe teen in front of him with even more irritation.

With a low, furious hiss, Kaidoh turned and stalked away with the eyes of the trio following him, though Fuji's gaze had traveled and landed on Ryoma. Kikumaru laughed nervously, bouncing over to Fuji with bright, inquisitive eyes.

Ryoma stayed where he was, Momo by his side, though the junior had mostly withdrew his arm from around the freshman's shoulders; now only his hand was on Ryoma's shoulder, the grip almost steely. Ryoma knew he could not move, even if he had wanted to; the scene must have frozen Momo up. He turned his eyes to stare at his best friend from beneath his Fila cap and nearly started from the solemn look on the usually jovial face.

Momo was a friendly guy, naturally humble and very reliable. He was like an open book, and while he could sometimes grate on Ryoma's nerves, the freshman found the other teen's openness a refreshing thing. There were few times when Ryoma had seen Momo become serious, usually events involving a serious occurrence or in the midst of a heated match with an opponent that had somehow hurt someone close to the cheerful boy.

However, Kaidoh and Momo were hardly close in the traditional sense; as rivals, they knew each other as well as they knew themselves. While spats between members sometimes erupted, Momo had never let them get him down; he either tried to help reconcile or lighten the tension. A spat between his most challenging rival and the team's resident sadist should have amused Momo, at the very least; this cool, serious demeanor had no place here.

So why was Momo looking like someone close to him had passed away?

Ryoma's eyes turned to Fuji, briefly meeting sapphire orbs before they were once again closed.

And why did Ryoma feel tendrils of fear curl around his heart?

* * *

Sunday morning light filtered in through the windows of the Echizen household, some rays alighting upon the teenage boy stumbling down the staircase, barely avoiding his affectionate feline that may have sent him tripping to his untimely demise. Echizen Ryoma, somewhat out of it due to the lack of sleep, yawned loudly as he landed on the bottom step. The dreams had been particularly vicious last night; he had woken damp with sweat and half off is bed with only a fading image of some yellow flower in his memory.

Resigning himself to an early morning and inwardly disgusted he had woken so early - 8 o'clock! - Ryoma trailed into the dining room, expecting to see his oyaji giggling over his latest dirty magazine, with breakfast laid out on the table and possibly his mom and Nanako chatting like only women can.

The sight which did greet him shocked the sleepiness out of his system so abruptly that he could only stare.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun," Fuji greeted brightly, the usual smile plastered on his face. Sitting across from him were Ryoma's parents, his mother wearing a rather enamored smile and his father looking like he had just seen his favorite magazine burnt to ashes right in front of him.

"Your _boyfriend_ decided to drop by to introduce himself," Rinko explained, looking eerily smug. "Very thoughtful _boyfriend_ you have, Ryoma; I can't imagine why you neglected to mention him." Nanjirou had twitched ominously every time Rinko stressed Fuji's current occupation and Ryoma couldn't help but glare at the sadistic teen.

"What are you doing here?" the younger boy growled. Fuji's smile brightened instantly, even as Rinko's gaze gained a disapproving edge.

Fuji's reply was, fortunately or not, cut off by Nanjirou, who had jumped up to point wildly in Ryoma's general direction. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! YOU NEVER LOOKED AT GIRLS, YOU ONLY TALK ABOUT TENNIS AND THOSE SENPAI OF YOUR'S-"

"I do not talk about the senpai-tachi," Ryoma interjected sulkily.

"-MY OWN SON! MY ONLY CHILD! I WANTED GRANDCHILDREN, BRAT!" Nanjirou sobbed wildly. Pulling one of his infamous magazines out from his monk robes, he opened it up to some random page, launching over the table to shove it in Ryoma's face. Unprepared, Ryoma fell backwards before one hand firmly locked on his bicep, pulling him swiftly out of harm's way from the oncoming ex-pro.

Dazed, Ryoma could only blink as he found himself nestled in Fuji's arms. Rinko _growled_, expertly rolling up the newspaper and bashing her husband over the head with it. Repeatedly. Fuji's smile seemed utterly serene, despite the visage of a grown man crying pathetically in front of him as he was attacked by a madly raving woman.

"We'll adopt," Fuji said, comfort written all over his face as he the dumbfounded tennis prodigy.

Nanjirou howled.

* * *

Ryoma glowered at nothing in particular, his tennis bag slung over one shoulder, keeping his eyes to the ground as he pretended not to hear the one-sided argument taking place in front of him. Next to him stood Fuji Yuuta, face red from both embarrassment and suppressed anger as his purple-clad boyfriend hissed insults at his calmly-smiling brother, who didn't even so much as glance at the furious Mizuki Hajime.

Fuji had lured Ryoma out with the promise of tennis and the morning had been spent finding a suitable tennis court, rallying a bit, before finally getting down to the match. Right when things started getting heated, they were once again interrupted: Mizuki apparently thought the weather was "lovely, so why not take my darling Yuuta-kun out for a romantic walk through the park!"

Needless to say, Fuji's brother-complex reared its ugly head and not even Ryoma's stifling glare could settle it. Now the tensai was following Yuuta around, sometimes casting Mizuki dirty glances when he wasn't looking, all the while dragging an indifferent Ryoma behind him. Mizuki seemed about as thrilled as Yuuta did about his date being interrupted by the nosy older brother and even his one-sided rivalry could not lighten the fact that Fuji was present.

The anti-companionable quartet presently found themselves taking a break from their attempts to escape the older Fuji, with Fuji purchasing a sulking Ryoma some ice cream, Mizuki doing likewise for Yuuta. The two teenagers were standing in line, the tensai ignoring the other boy's glare, as Yuuta and Ryoma waited nearby, both looking annoyed.

Yuuta gave the freshman a curious glance, mildly thankful for the short reprieve from the tense situation. "So...you and aniki," he started lamely. Ryoma glanced at him, before snorting and returning his deadpan look to the marginally populated sidewalk in front of him. Yuuta scowled but reigned in his temper; he knew Echizen Ryoma was not one for idle conversation, but_ dammit_, would it kill the boy to be more sociable?

"When did you two start...you know?"

Ryoma tugged the brim of his hat lower, partly concealing the small smirk that had turned his lips. "Start what?"

Yuuta's scowl increased. "_You know_..." he tried, annoyance growing at the pronounced smirk on the other boy's face, "...seeing each other?"

"I see Fuji-senpai almost everyday," Ryoma replied boredly. "We're in the same club."

Yuuta was about to strangle him.

Ryoma's smirk had broadened. _Mada mada dane._

"Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki crowed, partially draping himself over the other boy, miraculously not getting a single drop of ice cream on either of them. Fuji, behind the purple-clad manager, opened his eyes to drill terror into the back of Mizuki's head before closing them again to approach Ryoma with a sunny smile.

"For my Ryo-chan!" Fuji announced gleefully, ignoring the scathing glare shot to him by golden eyes. He handed the capped boy a cone with three scoops of ice cream of various colors on top, keeping his own cone, which was an exact replica.

"Don't call me that," Ryoma hissed, taking the ice cream cone with much hesitation. He gave the cold sweet a criticizing look; he had seen Fuji buy it, and thankfully there were only normal flavors at the ice cream vendor, but that didn't mean he trusted it right away. Tentatively, he licked each different scoop, tasting it out on his tongue with a quizzical expression, trying to place the flavor.

Fuji inwardly laughed; Ryoma looked so much like a cat at the moment! The tensai cast his ice cream a thoughtful look. He could think of plenty alternative uses for the icy goodness, mostly involving Ryoma and alone time; Fuji unconsciously licked his lips. Ryoma shifted away from the other youth, clearly uncomfortable with the strange smile now adorning the angelic features.

"MI-MIZUKI-SAN!" Yuuta cried, reeling back with the brightest blush Ryoma had ever witnessed.

Apparently, Mizuki had used Fuji's distraction to get a little closer to Yuuta, if the arm around the scarred boy's waist was any indication. A saucy smirk slid on to the manager's face, unfazed by the icy glare he was now receiving from Seigaku's sadistic tensai.

"You just had some ice cream at the corner of your mouth, Yuuta-kun," Mizuki leered cheerfully, twirling a piece of his hair innocently. "I just licked it off for you. You're such a messy eater, _Yuu-chan_. _Nfu fu fu_!"

Yuuta twitched. It seemed he wasn't too fond of nicknames either. Though if the ones bestowed on both himself and Ryoma were any proof, their boyfriends had an atrocious sense in nicknaming.

Yuuta must have sensed the approaching Armageddon, as he grabbed his foolish boyfriend by the wrist, taking off with an abrupt farewell. Fuji stared after the two, sapphire eyes wide open, his ice cream cone crushed in his hand, the melting sugary delight weaving through his fingers and dripping down his hand like the blood of some mangled creature.

Ryoma sighed, wishing for the umpteenth time that he could be doing something more productive at the moment, like playing tennis or cuddling Karupin. He gave his ice cream a vaguely accusatory look; he would have preferred a ponta. Who would want ice cream anyway? It melts too quickly in this stupid humidity and then it gets all sticky so he'd have to find someplace to wash it off, because the damn napkins the ice cream vendor provided were useless and all that mess was just too much to deal with.

His free hand, which had been dangling quite innocently by his side, was grabbed in a vice grip that it was sadly becoming accustomed to. Ryoma turned to give Fuji a look bordering on petulant, flexing his fingers in mild disgust.

"...Fuji-senpai, your hand is sticky," Ryoma complained, realizing that the other boy would do nothing but _smile_ at him until he said something.

Fuji cocked his head to the side, as if considering Ryoma's comment something that required deep thought. The freshman's irritation grew when he realized his hand was starting to stick to the other boy's, and they were now garnering quite a bit of attention from passersby. (Not that they weren't before, what with the way Fuji and Mizuki were acting, but at least then Ryoma had a companion to share the humiliation with - i.e. Yuuta.)

"Saa...I suppose it is. Maybe we'll be stuck together," Fuji replied, sounding happy about the prospect. Ryoma fought the shudder of horror that attempted to climb up his spine, settling for an irritated frown, turning his head to look away from his ever-smiling senpai.

Fuji tugged at the boy's hand, prompting Ryoma into walking forward, lest he be dragged. It was a sedate pace at which they tread, maybe even leisurely had it not been for the chill that seemed to concentrate at the point where their fingers intertwined. "It's unfortunate I neglected to bring my camera," Fuji sighed wistfully. "But I suppose I can bring it next time."

Ryoma's eyes practically screamed '_What next time?'_

Fuji hummed thoughtfully to himself, gently swinging their grasped hands. Ryoma inwardly sighed, eyes scanning their surroundings in hopes of spotting a trash can to throw his half-melted ice cream away.

"I know," Fuji started, his customary smile on, though Ryoma noticed a certain edge to it, "Let's do a double-date with Eiji and Oishi next time. We can go ice skating," he proposed cheerfully. Ryoma couldn't help it - he stared at Fuji, eyes wide in complete bafflement.

He really wanted to reject the idea - ever since he had started to supposedly 'date' his sadistic senpai, his life had went all out of sorts - but his throat had closed up, likely from such tremendous horror at the very idea of spending his time on a date with not only the sadist, but the hyperactive lunatic who attempted to strangle him daily.

_Oishi-senpai can't control them both! _Ryoma's 'Voice of Reason' piped up nervously. The tennis prodigy quite liked the idea of remaining sane, no matter how much his mind had been tested ever since he came to Japan three years ago; just because the senpai-tachi were clearly irredeemable (besides Tezuka-buchou, but that was up for debate, considering he was dating the Monkey King) didn't mean Ryoma wanted to join them.

"No? Then how about Inui and Kaidoh?" Fuji suggested. "Or maybe even Tezuka and Atobe? He could get us into fancy restaurants."

_At the cost of what, the last shreds of my sanity? _Inner Ryoma screamed, though the freshman's face had disguised his horror behind the usual indifference.

Fuji leaned in close, as if to share some conspiratorial secret with him. "Or perhaps you would like it just to be you and me?" _This_ suggestion was heavily accented with a sultry enough tone that Ryoma almost thought he was being raped through words.

"_Yadda_," Ryoma stubbornly refused, pitching his oozing ice cream cone into the nearing dumpster with a relieved glint in his eye. Now he had one hand free to tug the brim of his hat down; he knew his cheeks were flaring with heat but he would have rather died than let Fuji know he was getting to him.

One pale hand crept out to snatch the cap right off. Ryoma started, before his head swiveled to glare heatedly at the other teen. Fuji merely smiled back, before leaning forward to peck his lips.

"I wouldn't mind being alone with you, Ryoma-kun."

* * *

Ryoma had managed to get home safely, only having to deal with Fuji briefly molesting him by the gate to the shrine before his father came tearing out the front door, brandishing his tennis racket much like one would a sword. For a moment, Fuji looked sincerely put-out before he bid Ryoma farewell, dodging the numerous tennis balls aimed his way by a raving Nanjirou.

Now lying on his bed, Karupin curled at his side, Ryoma felt the tenseness in his shoulders ebb away, having been on his guard the entire day. It didn't help that as soon as he stepped into the house, Nanjirou had appeared by his side instantly, dragging him into some forsaken room in the house to forcibly watch porn. Escape had seemed futile until Nanako caught on - and now they had one less TV in the house.

Ryoma groaned to himself, shutting his eyes tightly as he heard another of his father's pitiful screams echo throughout the household. Nanako must have found another secret stash of magazines, if the faint smell of fire was anything to go by.

Therefore, it was almost a miracle that Ryoma had actually fallen asleep.

* * *

_"Well, it's a bit complicated," Takashi explained, looking vaguely amused at the other boy. The golden-eyed youth tilted his head thoughtfully, eyes scanning the others as if looking for something. Momoshirou chuckled, mussing up his hair with a grin. Syuusuke was still smiling while the others tried to think of a simpler way to explain._

_Eiji jumped up, grinning ear to ear, pointing at Kunimitsu smugly. "Kunimitsu was one the longest so he can explain it better than anyone else!" he said triumphantly. Said youth looked slightly awkward at being put on the spot, especially since the others immediately agreed and golden eyes turned to him curiously. The tall boy scowled, arms crossed over his chest, and if he had been any other, he would have looked petulant._

_"Only by a few days," Kunimitsu muttered. "And it's not like he explained anything."_

_Momoshirou waved the admission away, uncaring. "It's not our fault you got the short stick. Need I remind you who you attacked once you got hungry?"_

_The golden-eyed boy started, shock evident on his features. "A-Attacked?"_

_Syuuichirou rolled his eyes, casting Momoshirou a reproachful look. "Ignore Momoshirou. Kunimitsu didn't really attack anyone...he just lost control and the next thing we know, Momoshirou is one too. Then Fuji, who got Eiji, who got me." He paused to give Sadaharu a thoughtful look. "Sorry about that," he nodded to the taller boy._

_Sadaharu easily dismissed his concerns. "Nothing for it, I suppose. It all worked out in the end; I did get Takashi." Said tall brunette smiled and laughed good-naturedly, gifting Kaoru with a wide grin._

_"Then I got Kaoru; who put up a valiant fight, by the way." The dark-haired teen blushed, turning his head away to hiss quietly._

_"You still haven't explained what you guys...are," the golden-eyed boy reminded, sounding almost exasperated. Syuusuke chuckled warmly, draping his arms over the small boy's shoulders, smile growing at the following blush._

_"Kunimitsu explains!" Momoshirou stated hurriedly._

_Kunimitsu gave him a sullen glare before turning his attention to the boy nestled in Syuusuke's arms. He struggled with himself for a moment before starting. "First off, I am not aware of any name for our kind; no elders from our village have ever mentioned anything of demons that drink the blood of the living. We have not even significantly changed from our- human selves, you could say. The only differences we have noticed are that of increased speed and strength, and a faster healing ability."_

_"Sun's a bit brighter than normal, too," Eiji threw in off-handedly._

_Takashi shrugged indifferently. "As far as we can tell, there's no preference for any specific kind of blood; we survive mostly off the animals in the forest. It's like living regular lives; just no meat or water necessary." The others nodded._

_Syuusuke laughed quietly to himself. "Except when we're attacked by bandits and their knives fashioned from animal bones cause us little damage, unlike their wooden spears." Momoshirou winced, receiving a condescending pat to the head from a grinning Eiji._

_"You could have dodged," Kaoru pointed out._

_Momoshirou huffed, frowning. "How was I supposed to know it would stab me?" The golden-eyed boy gave him a strange look. "I mean, stab me and stay bleeding! The other ones healed instantly!" he hurriedly corrected._

_"That's because they were from the bone-knives. It seems we aren't impervious to wood," Sadaharu said for the younger boy's benefit._

_Eiji nodded with a mock-solemn face. "Hear that, Kin? If we're ever attacked by a horde, we leave you in charge of the ones with the wooden weapons."_

_Golden eyes wide, Kin stared at the redhead in fright. "W-Wait! I can't fight at all, Eiji-san!"_

_There was a round of laughter, much to the boy's embarrassment. Momoshirou mussed up his hair again._

_"We're just kidding, Ochibi! If there's ever a fight, stay clear, got it?"_

_Syuusuke smiled, leaning close to Kin's ear._

_"Don't worry, Kin; we'll protect you from anyone who dares wish you harm."_

* * *

**END...Chapter 2**.

_Drop a review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to all reviewers and readers. And special thanks to my beta-reader: Asami-chann! Much love for putting up with me!

**Warnings**: Vampirism, BL, AUish

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Pairings**: Thrill Pair, Golden Pair, Imperial Pair, Endurance Pair (InuKai), MizuYuu (does this have a name?), others mentioned later

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**"I wake to sleep, and take my waking slow.  
I feel my fate in what I cannot fear.  
I learn by going where I have to go."**

-"_The Waking_" by Theodore Roethke

* * *

"Seishooooouuneeeeennn!" Nanjirou griped from the bottom of the stairs, tapping his racket against his shoulder. "Oi, come on, get up! Get up! Let's have a match!" he called out cheerfully, before taking the steps two at a time. Karupin came prowling down the hall, mewling softly before scampering between the man's feet. Cursing as he stumbled, Nanjirou righted and continued on towards Ryoma's room, not even bothering to knock.

Stepping in, he grinned slyly at the limp figure curled up in bed. Really, it was all Ryoma's fault for sleeping in until noon. Crouching by the boy's side, his grin widened to maniac proportions as he prepared to bellow in the youth's ear - before it faded away as he really examined his son's face.

There were dull circles under his eyes; not pronounced, but apparent. His skin had gotten paler, it seemed, and a light sheen of sweat covered his skin. His lips were currently twisted in a frown, his eyes moving under their closed eyelids. The sheets were bunched to the side, yet Ryoma had managed to snag a fistful, crossing it over his abdomen. It was almost as if he were in pain.

Rinko had said to let Ryoma sleep, even if it was all day long - she, too, had noticed her son's state. It was distressing and Nanjirou had every intention of blaming it on that deceptively pretty boy that had lured in his son. Ryoma had been in perfect health before that "Fuji" showed up claiming to be the boy's boyfriend; it was quite obviously Fuji's fault.

Nanjirou spent a moment fantasizing about cutting that smiling bastard down to size, before blinking and taking a deep breath.

"SEEEIISHOOOUUNEEEENN!"

_Crash._

"_ANATA_!" Rinko bellowed from downstairs.

Ryoma glared up blearily at the unrepentantly grinning face of his father.

"Go 'way..." the boy mumbled, and no matter how much sleep fogged it, the refusal still sounded so _uncute_. Nanjirou sniffed, tapping Ryoma's forehead lightly with the racket. The golden eyes were beginning to regain sharper clarity as he woke, however reluctantly, from dreamland. One hand eventually rose to swipe away the blasted piece of wood and net, much to the older man's amusement.

Nanjirou did one last tap before stepping back with a smug grin. "Time to get out of bed, seishounen! You've slept half the day away already!" he crowed. "Get up, get dressed, get lunch, then get ready to be crushed by me in tennis!" he laughed.

Ryoma sat up, glaring hotly, but by then Nanjirou had skipped out.

The freshman prodigy couldn't believe how annoying his father could be. What could he have done to deserve Echizen Nanjirou as a father? Did he slaughter an entire village or something?

_"We have not significantly changed from our- human selves, you could say."_

Ryoma shook his head from the uncomfortable thought; his dreams were escalating from strange annoyances to a mild sort of horror. Just what the hell was his mind concocting? Was his creative side feeling somewhat denied with the lack of new tennis moves and decided to torture him in his sleep?

Rubbing his eyes with a yawn, Ryoma stood from the bed, trudging out of his room and down the stairs. His mother appeared to be berating his father for disturbing him so only Nanako greeted him cheerfully as she set the table for lunch.

"Did you sleep well, Ryoma-kun?"

"Aa," Ryoma lied, taking a seat.

Nanako just smiled in response, coming out with a Western-style lunch that inwardly made Ryoma want to throw a fit. He resigned himself to it, though, and took a sandwich off the proffered plate, frowning minutely at it. Nanako giggled good-naturedly just as his mother and father came in to take their seats. Nanjiroh eagerly bit into his meal, grinning; Rinko politely took one and ate it with much more grace than her husband.

"How is school, Ryoma?" his mother asked kindly, all benign curiosity. Ryoma shrugged, told her its fine, and continued eating. Nanjiroh asked about his tennis club after Rinko elbowed him, and the reply is similar.

"Will Fuji-kun be stopping by later?" Rinko asked, and without even pausing, added, "You really should invite him to dinner, Ryoma. He seems like such a nice boy."

Now Ryoma knew they really didn't know his senpai. That deceptively smiling face always lead older crowds astray - even teachers had been fooled. Still, the boy declined to comment, merely nibbling at his food. Nanako set three jugs of milk in front of him - the milk diet created by Inui had been going on for three years now and much to the freshman's consternation, he still found himself shorter than his senpai-tachi - gifting Ryoma with an encouraging smile.

Ryoma couldn't help but wonder why everyone lately was treating him as something delicate. So he hasn't been getting much sleep - that didn't mean he was some fragile glass sculpture! He could still whip butt in tennis, even if he felt like he was going to collapse dead on his feet after a few matches.

Nanjirou finished first, unsurprisingly, and got up to wander over to the patio, laying down and reaching for a magazine. Rinko and Nanako had started up their usual girl chatter so Ryoma hurriedly finished off his food - eating noticeably less than the mountains he usually did - before meandering back up the steps. He was torn between going back to bed and sleeping the rest of the day away, but his inner athlete was whining about wasting such a nice day.

He managed to drag himself into fresh clothing before heading back downstairs, flopping back on to the unoccupied couch. Grabbing the remote, he flipped the TV on, eyes on the screen but not really watching it. The dull chatter in the background and the sound of pages turning was like a lullaby to him, and as his mind fuzzed over comfortably, the remote slipped from his hand as his eyes slid closed once again.

* * *

_Sunlight filtered in through the cracks in the hut, bearing down on his closed eyelids. It was a warm irritant and reluctantly, he opened his eyes. The straw mat which he had slept on rustled underneath him as he sat up, golden eyes looking around the small hut curiously._

_It was simple, bare; a straw mat, big enough for maybe two people, lay on the ground. There was no door; merely a canvas flap that shielded the entry from the outside. A plain, wood box was nestled in the corner, partially-filled with an assortment of herbs, and some ragged clothes were thrown in the furthest corner from the entryway. Another crate, empty, was propped next to the box; it would normally be filled with the fish or vegetables they would eat._

_"Kano-niisan?" he asked aloud, his childish voice seemingly bouncing off the thin walls._

_Could he be fishing? But the fish wouldn't be biting at this time of day, so that couldn't be it. He hurriedly got up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one arm. His worn, brown clothes hung limp on his thin, small frame. He was already seven summers old but he still stood shortest amongst the other boys his age in the village._

_Scrambling out of the mock-hut, he glanced around the area Kano had set up their home; it was void of life. To the west, the trees of the forest appeared to shiver and moan, but Kin was used to the groans of the foliage. He paid it little heed, instead going east where the sounds of villagers already up and about were._

_It was a short distance to the village and Kin's light footwork and quick pace made him near-unnoticeable among the village roads. A few sent him cursory glances but their casual dismissal didn't warrant his attention. He avoided the children playing with each other, praying that they wouldn't' notice him slink by._

_"Hey, hey! It's the demon boy!"_

_Kin shrunk lower, footsteps quickening as child after child turned their attention to him._

_"Shh! Not so loud, idiot! Do you want him to hear you?"_

_Where was Kano-niisan?_

_"Yeah, he'll burn down your house too!" Childish laughter echoed throughout the air._

_He was almost near the river; it was the last place he had to check._

_"The demon child with golden eyes!"_

_Kin kept his gaze to the ground, even as some of the older villagers looked at him as he passed. He hated going into the village alone. Why had Kano-niisan went in so early? He usually waited for him or woke him up!_

_The riverbank was empty._

_Kin turned back around. Where was there left to check? Maybe he had missed him when he was scouring the village? Kin pulled his garments closer around himself. There was an unnatural chill in his body. He was afraid but he couldn't place why. Everything felt so...strange..._

_"You trying to steal from the fish nursery, you little monster?"_

_Kin didn't waste any time, quickly fleeing, even as a rock hit his shoulder painfully. He was running, barely avoiding villagers and smaller obstacles. His bare feet thudded against the ground, dirty now, but Kin didn't much care. He never felt entirely clean anymore, not ever since the fire had taken away his parents._

_All he had was Kano-niisan now..._

_He didn't stop running until he reached the hut and he threw himself inside, curling into a ball reflexively as he hit the straw mat. It was so quiet inside and his foot was bleeding after having stepped on something sharp. The place where the rock had struck was starting to burn but the pain was ignorable._

_Where was Kano-niisan?_

_The morning gave way to noon, and noon gave way to evening, and still Kano-niisan had not come back. Kin had unwound himself, nibbling at a weak vegetable he hadn't even bothered to add herbs too. It was bitter and tough to chew, but it would be enough to satiate his hunger._

_He sat at the corner of the mat, eyes fixed on the boxes as if trying to remember something. The box was partially-full of herbs; the crate was empty. His eyes turned to the clothes he had stock-piled in the corner; it was unkempt, as per usual, but it seemed smaller. His eyes returned to the boxes._

_The box was partially-fully; the crate was empty._

_Kano had gone fishing yesterday._

_He had told Kin to go into the forest- "The forest seems to favor you, chibisuke!" -and pick plenty of herbs. Kin hadn't understood why but Kano told him it was important, and Kin did not want to anger his brother. He did as he was told, plucking herb after herb - tasty ones, medicinal ones, spicy ones - until he had collected enough to fill his sack._

_He had returned, to put them in the box Kano had fashioned for their new home. Kano came in near-sundown, boasting enough fish to feed them for a few days. He put them in the crate after roasting them; there were at least five good-sized ones. He had been grinning even as he roasted the largest one over the fire. He had cut up the mugroot- Kin's favorite seasoning! - and generously flavored their meal. He cut the fish in half, allowing Kin to have the tail-end._

_It had been a good night. It had been their best meal, ever since their parents had died._

_The box was partially full; the crate was empty._

_Where was Kano-niisan?_

_The fire had taken away all of their belongings. Kano had started the hut and everything it held from scratch. Some villagers had been kind, at first, giving the two orphans some extra clothes, until rumors had started circulating. Kin should have died in that fire with his parents, they said; had he not been there all along? So why was it that he survived, miraculously unharmed, while both parents - strong, clever people - perished?_

_That was when his eyes had been mentioned. Never had they seen a child with such eyes; a brown so light it appeared gold._

_The villagers stopped being kind. Kano had stopped smiling and looked worse after each day had passed. He had only started to brighten five days ago, smiling and playing with Kin like he did before. Teasing him like a brother, caring for him like a son._

_Where was Kano-niisan?_

_The box was partially full. Only a few medicinal herbs remained and a few cobbles of vegetables that looked unkempt._

_The crate was empty. Kano-niisan had caught at least five good-sized ones last night._

_The clothes piled in the corner were Kin's and Kin's alone._

_Where was Kano-niisan?_

_Kin curled up atop the straw mat, alone on the expanse of its rustling layer, and prayed for Kano's return in the morning._

_Kano had murmured something to him last night, as Kin was drifting to sleep._

_"...You have such strange eyes, chibisuke..."_

_Kano-niisan never came back._

* * *

"...yoma. Oi, Ryoma!"

Ryoma opened his eyes, bleary with sleep, but managed to make out the image of his father. Why did everything look weird? He blinked, and was surprised to find wetness roll down his face.

His father was staring at him now, frowning and looking worried. Ryoma backed away from Nanjirou's outstretched hand, rubbing away his tears with one arm. The cushion of the couch pressed up against his back and Ryoma scowled, unnerved not only to find himself crying over some stupid dream, but that of all people, his father saw it.

"What?"

It came out harsher than Ryoma had intended; not that he was worried about hurting his father's feelings, but fearing that it sounded defensive. Nanjirou didn't look affronted but he also didn't look relieved. The ex-pro didn't so much as blink, merely looking thoughtful. Ryoma stared back at him, eyes beginning to narrow with a growing irritation.

"Is something wrong?" His mother's voice piped up from out of his sight range. It had a curious tone, traced with a bit of concern. Nanjirou's frown dissipated and he looked up at his wife with a grin.

"Nothing, Rinko-chan, nothing at all," he laughed off. Ryoma just nodded, standing up, maneuvering around the older man as he made his way over to the kitchen. He was starting to feel hungry; vegetables weren't exactly filling.

Ryoma froze.

What had he just been thinking?

With newfound determination, Ryoma steeled himself as he rummaged through the refrigerator for a snack. Out in the living room, Nanjirou was staring at a spot on the ceiling, frowning; Rinko had gone upstairs for whatever feminine whim passed at her fancy.

Nanako sighed as the unusual tension once again descended on the household. The first time had been when Ryoma's boyfriend - Fuji-kun, wasn't it? - had stopped by, politely asking permission to court Ryoma. Her aunt had been smitten with such traditionalism (ignoring the fact that both were boys) but her uncle nearly had a fit. You would never think Echizen Nanjirou was an overprotective father at first sight.

Ryoma had not helped to soothe the situation any, likely not even noticing it and continuing on with his daily life. The signs of something were there, though; less of an appetite, the dull circles under his eyes... Nanako almost believed Ryoma had been sneaking out at night to have a secret rendezvous with Fuji-kun, but then she remembered this was _Ryoma_ and he got up for _no one_.

"Do you want me to make you something, Ryoma-kun?" Nanako asked kindly, looking up from where she had been flipping through the newspaper. Ryoma shook his head, pulling out a grape ponta. He opened it, giving it a strange, criticizing look, before walking out and towards the back. Karupin followed at his heels, quietly mewling.

Nanako reflected on her cousin's strange, tired behavior.

Rinko wondered how a tennis magazine ended up on the sill of Ryoma's locked window- on the _outside_.

Nanjirou knew something was wrong; his son never had addressed anyone as '-niisan', not even Ryoga.

Elsewhere, Echizen Ryoga frowned as he once again did not get the job, being practically kicked out of the store by a racist shop owner. His golden eyes showed nothing but hurt, remembering foster home after foster home.

Being abandoned time after time.

* * *

Momo sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. His house was quiet; his human "family" was out on vacation. Momo had pulled from his own personal funds to pay them through and they were now enjoying a leisurely week at Hawaii. He didn't feel like having them around right now, not with recent - _developments_.

"I'm not allowing it to happen again," The hiss was full of venom, and had Momo been a weaker person or ignorant of the other's personality, he would have flinched. Instead, he opened his calm violet eyes to watch the other closely as he paced his room in long strides.

With a sigh, Momo leaned his cheek against his hand, using his drawn knees to rest his elbow. "You say that like you can do anything about it," he pointed out, voice bland. "Do you remember what happened when you confronted him last time?" Momo could still vividly picture the long, bloody cuts along the other man's body - as if he had been clawed by some vicious animal.

Kaidoh growled ferally, punching the wall in a burst of anger. His fist went through the plaster and Momo scowled; now he'd have to repair that. "Oi, if you're just going to break things, do it at your own goddamn house. I have four kids running around causing enough havoc in this one," he said as the Viper withdrew his fist.

Kaidoh glared at him. "_You're_ the one that picked them. We _told_ you to pick a smaller family," he sniped. Momo rolled his eyes, standing up to examine the newfound hole in the wall.

"Then I'd have a dreadfully boring family. Kids make it seem a bit brighter, too, you know?" Momo mused. He didn't like the thought of no siblings; he wondered how Takashi endured it. Momo liked the thought of younger siblings; it was fun to watch them grow and see what they become.

In all his years of existence, he had had many siblings; some became influential businessmen and women, entrepreneurs, even millionaires. Others became nothing more than drunks, gangsters, and even street bums. He had watched them with curiosity, wondering if it would be the same if he had lived their lives. Could he become one of the most popular TV stars? Could he pull off the perfect crime?

But Kunimitsu had stressed anonymity.

"_We can't draw attention to ourselves," he had said, swords strapped to his side, "Be good enough to live, but not good enough to earn a reputation."_

Eiji had had fun with that one. He had claimed shinobi were the epitomes of anonymity.

"Where are they, anyway?" Kaidoh asked, glancing out the window.

"Rather delayed observation, don't you think?" Momo mused with a small grin but didn't wait for the other to retaliate, "Sent them out on a full-paid vacation. I didn't want them to be here when you threw your little fit."

Momo wasn't prepared for the sudden jerking forward as a hand fisted the front of his shirt, but he couldn't claim he was surprised. Furious green eyes bored into him and if he had been anything but what he was, he wouldn't have been able to notice the faint gold outline of the iris. Oh yes, Kaidoh was very angry.

"Do you think this is _funny_?" Kaidoh growled, before flinging the other man away from him. Momo hit the wall with a painful thud but no recognition of pain showed on his face. He merely remained standing, matching the stare of the other supposedly teenaged boy.

"Or are you forgetting your own participation? Getting senile in your old age, _Momo-chan_?"

Momo winced; he knew the viper would throw that one at him. He exhaled loudly, running a hand through his hair, averting his eyes to the window. Night was nearing; the sky was painted for sunset, an extraordinary combination of red, yellow, and violet hues.

"I know, Kaoru," Momo said softly, regarding the sky with a misty glance, "I know."

* * *

**END...Chapter 3.**

_Be kind and drop a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** You know, as I write this, I'm internally freaking out. I keep thinking everything is too obvious. :) So I hope most of you haven't yet figured out what's up with Momo and Kaidoh.

**Special Thanks:** To all reviewers, and of course, my beta: Asami-chann!

**Disclaimer**: Does not own.

**Pairings**: Thrill, Golden, Endurance (aka InuKai), Imperial, may mention others.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**"If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew**

**To serve your turn long after they are gone,**

**And so hold on when there is nothing in you**

**Except the Will which says to them: "Hold on!""**

- _"If"_ by Rudyard Kipling

* * *

"Ryoma."

Fuji's smile was bright as he twirled some strands of dark green hair around his finger. There was an answering grunt but the eyes did not open and there was no responding movement. Just as well, though; Ryoma would never deign to respond with anything but the bare minimal - something Fuji had gotten used to and eventually found endearing.

"Are you just going to sleep the day away? _Ryoma_."

The younger boy frowned minutely but still did not open his eyes. "You're the one that woke me up too early, Fuji-senpai," he accused grumpily.

"I came at nine o'clock, Ryoma." Fuji's voice was full of amusement.

"You woke me up too early, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji chuckled, leaning down to peck the other boy on the nose. Ryoma's eyes opened and he stared up at the other with vague annoyance.

"It's 'Syuusuke', Ryoma. _Syuusuke_."

Ryoma snorted, rolling on to his side, facing towards the other boy, wishing once more he had his hat on him. Fuji had gotten rid of it as soon as Ryoma had stepped out of the house, using it as a distraction by throwing the hat into Nanjirou's face before grabbing Ryoma and taking off.

(Echizen Nanjirou was a frightening person.)

There was a _flash_! and Ryoma blinked the spots dancing in his eyes away before glaring up at the other, his annoyance more pronounced. Fuji's smile was downright gleeful, his right hand holding a camera.

"I told you I would bring a camera next time," Fuji chuckled, this time his gaze through the lens lowering...lowering...

Ryoma snapped upright, blushing vividly even as he made to grab the camera away from Fuji. Fuji held it out of his reach, instead pulling the other boy forward into a loose, one-armed embrace. Fuji candidly checked the film, amused as Ryoma attempted to squirm away before giving up and maneuvering himself into a more comfortable position. The park wasn't overly crowded, despite it being a Sunday, so they were able to get a rather private spot near a blooming sakura tree.

Fuji had provided the blanket which they sat on and the picnic himself, though Ryoma had adamantly refused to eat any of the food Fuji had prepared. Nanako had saved their date by supplying some food for them at the last minute, having caught the tail-end of Ryoma's complaints about Fuji's horrible taste in edible goods.

Ryoma had finished most of the food; his appetite seemed to return when he was with the other boy. He had been trying to take a nap - the day had given them nice weather and his stomach was full, so it was the perfect recipe for sleep.

_Flash!_

_"Fuji-senpai!"_

Fuji chuckled again, burying his face in the crook of Ryoma's neck. "_Syuusuke_, Ryoma," came the small chide, but it was muffled by tanned flesh. Ryoma was blushing redder now and his heartbeat had quickened with the feel of breath against his skin.

Ryoma scowled, but one tanned hand slid up to cover the pale ones clasped in front of him. Being Fuji's boyfriend definitely had its downsides but at least it wasn't boring. The sadistic prodigy always seemed to have time for Ryoma, and if he didn't, he _made_ time for him.

Fuji could be annoying, and evil, and a whole host of other descriptions that were hardly kind. He could also be interesting, and amusing, and gentle, and loving, and a whole host of other descriptions that made him out to be an angel. (It also didn't hurt he was good at tennis.)

"It's hot."

There was no reply from the young man holding him.

"...Syuusuke."

The arms around him tightened protectively, possessively.

Ryoma felt hot breath against the flesh of his neck. Soft, quiet words carried in the air, so soft he almost didn't hear them.

"Just a little longer..."

* * *

The following Friday was a nice day, but Ryoma and the other Seigaku Regulars couldn't find it in themselves to enjoy it.

Non-regulars had been dismissed earlier so only the Regulars were left behind. Intensive training ensued, created by Inui with the threat of his special drinks looming over their heads. Ryoma was sure that if the training didn't kill them, _Revised Aozu Super-Deluxe_ would.

There was a tension hanging in the air and not even Ryoma could remain oblivious to it. The pressure of it was almost smothering and it made the freshman prodigy frustrated, if only because he could not figure out the source. Everyone was acting normally: Momo and Kikumaru were talking boisterously nearby about some new game out; Oishi and Tezuka were conversing much more reservedly with Kawamura, likely about the upcoming matches; Inui and Kaidoh were stretching together, and he bet they were planning some extra training after Tezuka dismissed them; and Fuji was standing next to him, drinking from his water bottle, looking content.

It was a choking feeling and Ryoma despised it. His hair was on end and he felt that at any moment, everything would just _explode_. He couldn't see anything tangible but his animalistic senses were growling on the inside, waiting, like an animal that had been backed into a corner.

"Saa...is something wrong, Ryoma?"

Ryoma shook his head, tugging the brim of his hat down. He hadn't noticed Kaidoh, at least a court away, inexplicably tense as he glanced back at them.

Turning away, he moved towards the clubhouse. Tezuka had allotted them a ten minute break and Ryoma estimated he had about six minutes left. That should be enough time to get a drink from his locker and come back. The air inside the locker room was musty with the smell of sweaty teenage boys, deodorant, and all manner of things. Far used to it, it was easily ignorable; Ryoma went straight for his locker. Sifting through his belongings, a scowl surfaced on his face when he remembered he had drank his last Ponta during lunch time.

The vending machines were on the other side of the main school building; too far away to make it back in time. The water fountains would have been his next choice and he was just about to leave the locker room when he noticed a bright red can, lined with orange letters reading '_StrawberryxMango Delight_'. Rather uncreative but it was certainly enough of an explanation for the canned beverage's contents.

It gleamed temptingly from Momo's locker, and it didn't take much deliberation before Ryoma plucked it out. It was decorated simply, with small pictures of a mango and a strawberry near the words and a nutrition label on the back. Blocky katakana spelling out _Washu_ was printed on the side.

Strawberry or mango weren't exactly his favorite flavors - what could be better than grape? - but it was adequate enough to quench his thirst. Besides, if he was made to drink Inui's abomination later, maybe this would soften the horrible taste a bit?

Pulling the tab, he started towards the door as he took a large swallow.

Almost immediately, he spit it back out.

Dark crimson fluid showered the floor and the can dropped from his hand as he frantically scrubbed at his tongue with the sleeve of his jersey. The crimson liquid flowed out of the can, forming rivulets that trailed towards the drain on the floor.

Thick, metallic taste clung defiantly to his tongue, and Ryoma coughed harshly trying to choke it out. His sleeves were mottled with blurry red smears and the front had a few drops here and there from the initial expulsion. The taste, the smell - it was wretched, and it clung to his skin and the floor and suddenly it was the only thing he _could_ smell.

Ryoma stared at the crimson that stained the floor. He was an athlete; he knew the taste of it, from injuries earned in the past. It was an instinctual thing learned from birth; children cried not only because the wound hurt, but because the color and smell and texture were all part of the warning signs. They accompanied it wherever it went, wherever it flowed-

Blood.

Thick, metallic-tasting, lukewarm _blood_.

Ryoma could only stand there - staring at it, not quite comprehending it.

It made no sense. Was it by accident? How could someone can blood by accident? But then why would they? Why would Momo have it? Why was the can saying it was something else?

His body felt numb, and cold, and he could only stare at the floor. _Buchou is going to be angry. The floor is messy now_. Ryoma thought, and then was surprised he thought that because it didn't really follow his train of thought in the first place. Was it shock? Was he in shock? It would certainly explain why he wasn't able to move his body right now.

"Echizen! _Mou_, what's taking you so _long_? Practice started!"

Momo's voice cut through the fog that had begun to settle on his mind - but all it did was clear it. Ryoma still couldn't think adequately enough, so he could only stare at the clubroom door as it opened, admitting the spiky-haired junior into view.

It was an interesting thing to see, Ryoma noted detachedly. Momo had entered looking a mix of annoyed and exasperated, likely ready to launch into a rant as soon as his eyes had set on the freshman. Then the smell had registered and his gaze swiveled downward - and suddenly, Momo didn't show anything on his face at all.

Ryoma wondered if he was in shock, too.

Momo's gaze rested on the spill on the floor and he had frozen where he stood, some steps in. His gaze did not lift to the frozen boy and his face remained expressionless. Ryoma could feel the weight of the hidden tension pressure down on him again and whatever had been there on the courts had come into the locker room as well; he _knew_ that it would explode soon.

They must have been standing there awhile because then someone else had approached, calling their names. Oishi stepped in, looking relieved as he spotted them before he, too, stopped cold at the sight.

Ryoma had gathered enough willpower to lift his gaze, even as Oishi suddenly screamed out a frantic "Tezuka! TEZUKA! _KUNIMITSU_!" Ryoma stared up at the junior boy who was only looking at the thin, bloody river on the floor.

Momo knew what was in that can, Ryoma was sure of it.

Momo was going to drink blood.

_"First off, I am not aware of any name for our kind; no elders from our village have ever mentioned anything of demons that drink blood."_

Humans don't drink blood, do they?

There was the sound of people running and Oishi was looking at him now but the expression on his face was strange. Ryoma could not place it; was it worry? Fear? Anger? Oishi looked so confounded and Ryoma distantly felt a bit guilty about making Oishi feel that way but the shock was still choking him, freezing his limbs.

_Everyone_ was in the locker room now and Ryoma could not, for the life of him, remember them coming in. They stood on the opposite side of him and all were looking at the mess, then to him - and it was suffocatingly quiet.

Quiet, _quiet_... like back in his hotel room. When he was the only living person in it.

Was he the only _living_ _person_ in the clubroom right now?

"**Oh god**."

It was in English and really, he wondered if any of them knew what he had said - but whatever it may be, it caused them to _snap_ out of whatever daze they had been in. Or perhaps he was the one in the daze and now things were just getting clearer for him? It was so hard to tell, everything seemed so-so-

He stared at the sleeve of his jersey. It was smeared red. With blood.

Tezuka - _Does Buchou drink blood, too? - _was ordering Momo to clean it up and the junior had descended to the floor with a towel, trying to mop up all the blood. The puddle was gone but now it was all one huge bloody smear.

A cold, familiar hand gripped his wrist and it tugged him back to be held against a firm chest. Ryoma didn't want to think of the lack of warmth, he really didn't, so he tried to concentrate on something else, _anything_ else-

His eyes landed on the spilled can as Kaidoh went to pick it up. Black, bolded katakana seemed to spring out from the cylinder: '_Washu_'. Ryoma knew that name, was so familiar with it it was almost sickening but he couldn't deny it, couldn't push the memories back down.

_Fuji sipped at his can of tomato juice, sitting on Ryoma's bed as they watched a movie together._

_Kikumaru jumped excitedly around his doubles partner as Oishi drank from a can of orange-melon juice with a familiar brand. Kikumaru stole it from his hands, taking a large gulp himself before handing it back with a quick kiss._

_Kaidoh scowled, gripping his tin bottle of what appeared to be vitamin water, warily watching Inui as he held out a cup of questionable juice._

_Tezuka wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel after playing an intense practice match with Ryoma. He drank from a tinned bottle of vitamin water, of the same brand as Kaidoh's._

_Inui took a quick swig from Kaidoh's tinned water bottle after they had finished their final laps, giving the viper a rare genuine smile._

_Kawamura smiled encouragingly at Momo, handing him a can of Washu's Watermelon Sports Drink, drinking from his own can._

"Ryoma. Ryoma, look at me." Fuji's voice called to him and the freshman realized his face was being gently held between two soft hands. Two soft, cold hands.

He was shaking, too, and one hand had instinctually clung to something for stability - which happened to be Fuji - so he quickly let go. He tried to back away but his legs were weak and he stumbled back into Fuji's arms. "Ryoma, it's okay," Fuji murmured soothingly, twining his arms around the other in an embrace.

_Don't touch me!_ Ryoma wanted to snap, because something in him was screaming for him to run, some basic instinct that was fighting to get out.

"Echizen, _calm down_-"

"He's shaking, he must be in shock-"

"-get something cold-"

"-I'll get-"

"Fuji, can you pick him up?"

"-let's get him out of here, I think the sight of it-"

"-damnit, Momo, why the hell-"

"Ryoma, come on."

Fuji easily lifted him into his arms and Ryoma couldn't fight him, even say anything to make his will known.

The air outside was fresh and Ryoma could feel the clean air filter into his lungs. He might as well have been swimming in blood inside the clubroom; it seemed to be the only thing he could have seen or smelled. Tezuka and Kawamura had accompanied the two outside, leaving Oishi, Inui, Momo, and Kaidoh inside to clean the mess. Kikumaru had run off earlier, presumably to get something to drink for the freshman.

Setting the golden-eyed boy gently down on a bench, Fuji managed to coerce him out of his jersey jacket and Ryoma felt a sense of relief that the blood-stained clothing was off of him. Fuji threw his own jersey jacket over Ryoma's shoulders, rubbing his arms comfortingly.

"Maybe we should put him in the standard shock position?" Kawamura suggested softly. Ryoma's eyes snapped to the brunette, blazing, as if daring the other boy to even _try _and touch him. Fuji tutted softly, drawing back Ryoma's attention.

Tezuka glanced around the empty tennis courts; this was one of the reasons he was glad they had graduated into high school. The tennis club's coach didn't need to always be out supervising them as most decisions were left to the current captain. At least they could deal with this problem where no one could hear them.

It was rather late; only a few clubs were still in progress. Still, as it was, they were left alone on the tennis courts. The only problem was what they would do if Ryoma reacted - _violently_ to the news. Still, they had kept this secret for too long and while they had argued about telling him sooner, it seemed they couldn't put it off any longer.

Kikumaru ran to them, one hand holding a cold can of grape ponta. The redhead skidded to a stop before them, frowning as he held the beverage out to the freshman shyly. Tezuka was relieved; it was good of Eiji to remember no sudden movements.

Ryoma just stared at the can with a completely dead look and didn't seem inclined to reach towards it any time soon. Fuji grabbed it instead - slowly, of course, as to not startle the boy he was hovering over - and placed it on the other side of the freshman.

"Listen, Echizen; I think we need to...explain," Tezuka started off, and despite the situation, he still seemed to be the same stoic, unperturbed person.

Eiji pouted at the other, exasperation full-blown on his face. "Don't you think we should wait a bit? Ochibi is still a little shocked..."

"Yes, well, I think we've waited quite long enough, if you couldn't tell."

"_Kunimitsu_!" Kikumaru whined, and if Ryoma weren't already numb, he would have been more shocked by the sudden usage of first names. "At least wait until the others come back!"

Fuji sighed even as he took a seat on Ryoma's other side. "No, Eiji, he's right. We should explain now."

When Kikumaru looked ready to argue that, Kawamura intercepted. "More of us might make it seem a bit threatening, ne, Eiji?"

_Oh, so now __**everyone **__is on a first name basis? Why didn't I get the memo?_ Ryoma thought sulkily - obviously he was still in shock and his mind had decided escapism was the best way to deal with the stress. Maybe if he just concentrated on the unimportant things, ignoring this entire incident, it would all return to normal?

Tezuka coughed to gain his attention (was it obvious his mind was wandering?), staring the smaller boy straight in the eyes.

"Echizen... we're vampires," the captain of Seigaku stated without so much as a glimpse of emotion.

Kikumaru jumped around the taller boy, looking irritated by the half-assed delivery. "Kunimitsu, that was barely any explanation at all!" the redhead chided, turning to face his favorite freshman. (_Oh god, Kikumaru-sempai just chided Buchou!_ Ryoma's mind mourned, now certainly lost forever.) "What he meant to say is we're people likened to the mythical creatures known as vampires. We drink blood and we're sorta strong...and fast... but other than that, we're pretty normal."

"And we don't die in sunlight, as you can see," Taka added kindly, all soft smiles.

Kikumaru nodded, full to the brim with suppressed energy. It was obvious he was restraining himself from cuddling the only human present. "And we don't eat people! We get these cans of blood from _Washu_; they're like an underground vampire supply network. They have farms - of _cattle_!" Kikumaru hastily explained, at seeing the growing look of apprehension on Ryoma's face. "Anyway, instead of killing the cattle and chopping them up for their meat, they just take some blood...and that's how we feed," he finished lamely.

Ryoma stared at him. Then closed his eyes.

_I think Karupin is running low on catnip._

"Ochibi? Are you...still conscious?"

Ryoma opened his eyes before the redheaded teen-vampire could attempt to revive him.

"...I'm going home," was his deadpan response.

* * *

**END...Chapter four.**

_Kindly drop a review~!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **That was quicker than expected. :) And look, I even managed to splash some Hyoutei in! Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews. They made me very happy (particularly the long ones, but I'm happy with any)!

**Special Thanks: **To all reviewers, and my beta, Asami-chan! (I tried to explain 'it' the best I could- added a few sentences there; it was more of a pent-up energy thing. o.o;)

**Warnings****:** Vampire, BL

**Pairings****: **Thrill, Golden, Imperial, Endurance (InuKai), and there's a hint of Silver in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**"Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."**

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Nanako stood outside her cousin's room, staring at the door in front of her with a frown of concern. It wasn't lost on her - or, indeed, any member of the Echizen household - as to what mood Ryoma was in when he came home yesterday. The boy had said not a word, his face studiously blank, before going straight up to his room and not coming out since. She suspected he snuck out near midnight for a shower but she had been dead asleep, as well as her uncle and aunt.

His foul mood had filtered over to the next morning. When she had come up to wake him for school, he had curtly informed her from behind his closed door that he wasn't feeling well. The lie was obvious but her uncle had told her not to push it; Ryoma would come out when he wanted to. Her aunt went in for work early so she remained ignorant on the latest turn of events.

But Nanako could not just leave it at that; she deeply cared for Ryoma. He was like a little brother to her and she adored him with every fiber of her being. She would not push him to go to school - it was clear, at least to her, that that was what he was avoiding - but she would just like him to eat some food. It was past lunchtime already and he had not come out from his domain for either food or drink.

"Ryoma-kun?" She asked, tapping lightly at the door, her other hand balancing a tray of food, "I've brought you some food. Oyako-donburi, as you missed breakfast." Her voice was gentle and sweet. A smile came upon her lips as she heard the click of the lock being unfastened.

A disheveled boy greeted her vision; dark hair spiky and unkempt atop a head boasting tired golden eyes. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than she had ever seen them, which was quite a feat considering the tired demeanor he had been sporting for awhile now. His bedclothes were wrinkled, the shirt buttoned up wrongly and from what she could glimpse of his room, the bed was untouched.

_So he hasn't slept all night, _Nanako surmised but still she forced her smile to stay in place. Ryoma did not budge from his position in the doorway, clearly implying that she was not to enter. With a gracious nod, she handed the quiet boy the tray and he took it with a low whisper of thanks.

"Ryoma-kun," she said, catching his attention before he could shut her out again.

He gazed up at her with tired but respectful eyes. She didn't understand why so many people thought he was rude; he had been nothing but kind and respectful to her. In fact, she had only seen him acting obstinately with her uncle but from what she could observe of the two's relationship, it was their expression of familial love.

Nanako paused. She had wanted to tell her cousin of what she had witnessed today but the words had caught in her throat. She didn't know why; it was not like she had seen anything especially horrible but something about all of this - Ryoma's behavior, Fuji-kun, this self-imposed isolation - unsettled something inside her she could not interpret into rational thought. It was like an animalistic sense, something that prowled deep inside her, warning her, halting her once unthinking actions.

Earlier in the morning, after Ryoma had refused going to school, Nanako was left with the responsibility of informing Momo as he came to pick up the freshman for the usual routine. The junior boy had been parked outside their front gate, his usually energetic manner missing; even stranger was that he was not alone.

Fuji Syuusuke stood next to the junior boy, his eyes - for the first time Nanako had ever seen - wide open and staring. His gaze rested on Ryoma's window but his face remained closed, not giving a hint as to whatever he was feeling.

Nanako had gone out, bowed, and politely told them that Ryoma was not feeling well. They did not glance at each other nor back at Ryoma's window in doubt; they merely thanked her for telling them and walked away. Even after they had disappeared from her sight, Nanako could not shake away the feeling that something was amiss among the Seigaku Tennis Regulars - and whatever it was, it had hurt her dear cousin.

Deeply.

* * *

"So you finally told the brat?"

Tezuka stared, but the minuscule furrowing of his brow was all the indication he gave that he did not appreciate the other's nickname for his protégé. All around them, various couples dined - well, 'dined' wouldn't be the exact word, as everyone only sipped at little wine glasses filled with blood. Vampire restaurants in Tokyo varied and the one the Seigaku captain was currently at boasted the "finest blood" in the whole city.

Trust Atobe Keigo to take him there for a casual dinner.

The Hyoutei captain was sipping daintily at his blood, pausing to swirl it around with a fine-tuned aristocratic air. He was dressed impeccably in a white suit - "_It complements oresama's hair, na, Kabaji?_" - over a black vest, in contrast with Tezuka's own dark blue suit and white vest.

"Did he scream?" was Atobe's question, but after knowing the other man for centuries, Tezuka could easily discern the eagerness in the inquiry. Again, Tezuka's brow furrowed.

Atobe backed off but the smug smirk he wore made Tezuka doubt the other boy's inquisition was over. With a nearly silent sigh, Tezuka sipped at his own blood. It wasn't that long ago that Ryoma had drunk some... He could still remember the glazed look in those eyes...

Sometimes, if he let his mind wander far enough, he could remember the agony in them too.

Setting his cup down, he gave his lover a solemn look. "He did not react...as we had expected him to," Tezuka murmured lowly. The statement itself was vague but he didn't know how else to characterize the interaction - after being told all of his friends, even his boyfriend, were vampires, it should not have reminded the boy that he had to buy food for his cat. (At least, that was the reason Ryoma had given the four after curtly telling them he was going home.)

"Was he scared?"

Tezuka's gaze narrowed but not enough to form a glare. Atobe was deriving too much amusement from this; he likely found the image of a frightened Echizen Ryoma amusing. Tezuka could easily follow the other's train of thought: even if Ryoma was scared, he would eventually come around and when that happened, it wouldn't take too long for him to be Turned into one of them. Atobe was probably looking forward to rubbing it in Ryoma's face that he was a mere fledgling compared to Atobe's centuries-old status.

Had it been any other person, Tezuka would have been amused by Atobe's obvious glee.

But it wasn't.

If it had been anyone else - _anyone_ but Echizen Ryoma. Anyone but the stubborn, bratty boy with the golden eyes. Tezuka was able to clearly picture those challenging sunlit orbs, the gleam in those eyes when the owner was on the court. He was also able to picture them in a face that hid no emotion, the way those same eyes shone in the unpolluted sunlight.

When those eyes had belonged to a different boy.

"Oresama can't believe it. The brat is afraid of vampires," Atobe scoffed. It seems he had taken Tezuka's silence as a yes and had not been paying any attention to the Seigaku captain's facial muscles. When he did turn to look, he set his cup down with a benign smile.

"Of course, Fuji-kun has his work cut out for him."

When Tezuka's gaze did not waver, Atobe continued on diplomatically.

"Oresama is sure he'll come around soon, Kunimitsu. The brat is oddly...adaptable."

Tezuka decided to spare Atobe his ire, instead returning his eyes to his half-drunk cup of life. He should not take it out on the other boy; it was not Atobe's fault he was ignorant on the matter. They had all sworn never to speak of the incident, especially to anyone they had Turned. Atobe could not be blamed; the events involving Kin were too painful for any of them to bear. Even with the boy's reincarnation, Tezuka could see the wounds re-opening - they were already being torn apart.

"Though Oresama does not understand why he acted that way. When Oresama found out you were a 'vampire', Oresama was more than delighted to be Turned by you," Atobe continued, smirking as he reminisced.

Tezuka decided not to point out that Atobe had been terminally ill. And on the verge of death. And really couldn't put up much of a fight, even if he had wanted to. Really, after almost three centuries of being alone (with the occasional regrouping of his current regulars; they liked to split every now and then just so they wouldn't get tired of each other), Tezuka had been rather bored.

It was late in the Meiji era when Tezuka took sanctuary in a rich merchant's house with his sickly, egotistical son. He couldn't help but become attached to the silver-haired beauty with the untapped talent and vicious tongue. It was in the moments - nearly ten months after Tezuka started lodging there - when Atobe Keigo couldn't even stand anymore that Tezuka Turned him.

Even to this day, he could still remember the others' reactions when they found out he had Turned someone else. Syuuichiro had been in shock, as well as Momo and Eiji; he had a feeling that the latter two didn't believe he could become that emotionally attached to someone. Sadaharu had already begun his descent into the science field at that point - "_Ii...data_..." - while Takashi and Kaoru politely congratulated him. Syuusuke...

Syuusuke had said nothing, Tezuka remembered. The fair-haired boy had said nothing; merely turned and walked away.

Because there was Kin, and after Kin, Syuusuke could never touch another. Not until Echizen Ryoma came. And that was sad, Tezuka knew; because he knows - _all of them know_ - that that secret is as fragile as glass.

And Ryoma is anything but soft.

* * *

Ryoma was tired.

He was very, very tired. His eyes hurt from being open for so long that they throbbed against his skull as if threatening to pop right out of their sockets. His body ached after having been in the same position for hours but Ryoma couldn't bring himself to care about it. He was used to pain, used to physical exhaustion, and even now, used to sleep deprivation.

Vampires were a whole different story.

Ryoma was not child brought up on fairy tales and myths; ever since he could remember, his reality had been his grip on the tennis racket and his eyes on a greenish-yellow ball; his fantasies had been centered on beating his father and topping the tennis world.

Nothing like this, for Ryoma did not believe in mythical creatures. What was real was what was in front of him; before, if it did not involve him being on the court, it would be ruled inconsequential. After he had entered Seigaku, his horizons had expanded, had started to incorporate people.

_"Echizen...we're vampires."_

Ryoma stared at the opposite end of his room. Karupin was scratching at the door but he did not want to move and let her in. He was just _so tired_ and his head hurt, and somehow, even after thoroughly scrubbing himself last night, he still felt the blood on him.

His senpai drink blood. His _friends_ drink blood.

Syuusuke drinks blood.

Ryoma was tempted to brush his teeth a hundred times.

With a glance, he checked the time: 5:30pm. School was over and if practice had been kept on normal schedule, it would be over too. His eyes trailed to the window; he could see the sunlight through his closed curtains. He was filled with an uncontrollable urge to go outside; taste something on his tongue other than the stale air of his room and the memory of blood on his lips.

Standing up, albeit shakily, he threw on some clothes - jeans and a dark blue tee - before opening his door. Karupin stared up at him with her wide, adoring eyes and he paused to give her a gentle scratch behind the ears.

"You'd never hide anything from me, ne, Karupin?" he murmured before continuing downstairs.

Nanako was nowhere in sight but Nanjirou was sitting on the couch and looked up as his son entered the room. With a yawn, the ex-pro turned back to the television, one hand holding up his head as the other flipped through the pages of a dubious magazine.

"Looking oddly spry for a person under the weather."

Ryoma ignored him, tugging on his shoes. The freshman was an athlete, first and foremost; that he had managed to sit still in the same position for hours on end was awe-inspiring. Now, his body thrummed with pent-up energy, ignoring the wiser parts that told him to get some rest. Instead, he could feel the energy pumping in his veins, telling him to move, to get out, to-

_Run. Run. Run. RUN!_

"Ittekimasu!"

The door slammed shut behind the youth and Nanjirou's eyes moved to his own tan, calloused hands.

"_Hmph_. What an uncute brat I have."

* * *

It was only when he was out of breath did he stop running.

Ryoma collapsed onto a bench, situated near some public tennis courts. He didn't know how far he had run but he couldn't bring himself to care either, so it all worked out. His entire body throbbed, his muscles screaming at him; drastically changing from one position to marathon running was something it did not appreciate.

Still, he felt more relaxed now than he had for a while.

The sweat on his skin heightened his senses so he could feel the breeze against his body, cooling it; could hear the sounds of people, some playing tennis, others just walking along; could taste the air. He had closed his eyes, but he opened them now, after merely enjoying _being_ for a few moments.

It was the sound of footsteps that alerted him. He didn't bother thinking about how he was so attuned to the sound - or maybe he just didn't _want_ to think about it - but now he could see them as they approached, grouped together, and one after another had their eyes on him.

As Atobe Keigo manned the front, Ryoma thought he really hated Hyoutei and their stupid jerseys.

"Well, well. If it isn't the brat," Atobe greeted coolly, all confidence and smirks. Ryoma wasn't in the mood to beat the guy down; his will to crush him in tennis wasn't powerful enough to rouse his aching, sleep-deprived body into action - besides, he didn't even have a racket.

Ryoma glowered up at him. "Monkey king."

Atobe's brow twitched.

Smirking, Ryoma continued on. "Go away."

Atobe stared down at him, affronted now, but it was Mukahi Gakuto that jumped up for the defense. Then again, 'defense' was a term that could loosely describe it, as the redhead merely popped up next to Atobe, pointing at the freshman while grinning maniacally.

"You're afraid of vampires!"

Ryoma stared at him.

"Gakuto, not so loud," Yuushi reprimanded gently, smiling at his partner. Ohtori looked guilty and was subtly attempting to hide himself behind Kabaji, shooting Ryoma 'kicked-puppy' looks as Shishido was quietly telling him to ignore "stupid jerks who don't know anything."

"Atobe's a vampire too, you know. Your captain turned him some odd centuries ago!" Gakuto continued, this time in his 'whispering mode', which was much like Kikumaru's 'whispering mode' in that it was actually quietly shouting.

Atobe smirked lazily. "Now, now, Mukahi. Don't go scaring the boy," the diva drawled.

Ryoma was turning his stare so that it involved all of them.

Atobe was preening (of course), whilst Gakuto jumped around like some kind of undiscovered energy source harping on about the "scary traits" of vampires; Oshitari was watching with the vaguely interested air of a tensai; Shishido was guiding Ohtori out into the open and lecturing him about pride; Kabaji stood off to the side, a dead-asleep Jiroh hanging over his shoulder; Hiyoshi stood next to the muscled teen, arms crossed and glowering at the ground, looking annoyed that he was even there.

Ryoma had wondered about that feeling stirring within him. He couldn't place it at first, his mind so muddled with lack of sleep and food that it was amazing he was still conscious. But he recognized it soon enough and he was more than ready to act upon it.

"You're all annoying."

Dead silence met his announcement.

The freshman prodigy stood, a smirk on his features, and if he had thought to wear his hat, he would have tugged at the brim. His golden eyes took in their stares and as his shoulders straightened, he felt the familiar arrogance that usually cloaked him wind around him again.

So they were vampires? Why should he care? Looking at them, he knew there was nothing different about his perception of them: Atobe was still a vain monkey king, Gakuto was still a hyperactive idiot, Oshitari was still a wanna-be tensai, Shishido and Ohtori were still so far in the closet - with _each other _- that it hurt, Kabaji was still a wall, Jiroh was still asleep, and Hiyoshi was still 'gekokujou'.

What difference was there?

"Monkey king," Ryoma drawled, arrogance and biting words all rolled together. "I'm not afraid of vampires."

And Ryoma knew he wasn't. He quite possibly never was. That day, when he realized what his senpai were, he knew that was terror coursing through his body. There was horror and it choked him, but it was not because they were vampires - he knew that now.

There was something else, something that caused him to freeze, to run-

_To dream._

With a smirk still in place, Ryoma turned his back on the Hyoutei regulars, walking away with steady feet.

He was going to go home, and eat dinner, then take a shower and go to bed. He would dream again, and this time, he'd be looking for it; it had to be there, the cause of this fear, somewhere twisted in the net of his mind.

Then tomorrow, he would go to school.

* * *

_"Kaasan! Kaasan!"_

_Bright golden eyes situated on a flushed face twinkled as the eyes caught on the woman dressed in native garb. A soft smile lit the woman's features as the child ran up to her, dark hair tied back in a low ponytail. Dressed in the earthly tones done in cloth, he reached her with his small hands cupped as if they held something within their tiny grasp._

_"Look! I caught a dragonfly!" the child cried, delighted. Opening his hands with pride, his face crumbled when saw what he held._

_The dragonfly lay dead within his hold, half its body crushed by careless hands. The left wing fidgeted postmortem and the child could only stare at it. What had happened? He had caught it so nicely!_

_"Oh, Kin," his mother sighed, taking a leaf and scraping the insect onto it. She knelt down to the ground, Kin following suit, and dug a small hole before placing the mutilated corpse inside. Burying it, she looked up to see the boy crying quietly._

_With a soft smile, she enveloped him in her arms._

_"Kin, all life is precious," she murmured as small hands fisted her garb, "That is why we give thanks when we catch animals and do not waste a single gift given by them. When we are so much bigger and stronger than something else, it is too easy to hurt another. Never forget, Kin; there is a reason for us to kill." She soothed her darling child with a soft kiss to his forehead._

_"It is when we do so without knowledge or care," she murmured, holding her child close, "That we are truly monsters."_

* * *

**END...Chapter 5.**

**A/N: **You know, originally it was supposed to be Rikkaidai that teased Ryoma about it ('cause I have a secret soft spot for Kirihara), but then I realized that that wouldn't make as much sense as Hyoutei doing it. So therefore...reason won. Rikkaidai may make future appearances, if only because I'm a Sweet Pair (MaruJi) fan. :)

Thank you for reading so far, and _please_ _review_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sixth chapter! Finally, I'm nearing the freaking "meat of the matter." I feel like it took forever...

**Special Thanks: **To all you reviewers, to all you people who give long reviews (I love you!), and of course, my beta Asami-chan! You're the best because you can stand my weird writing style. XP

**Warnings:** Vampires, BL

**Pairings:** Thrill, Golden, Imperial, Endurance/InuKai, smaller but unimportant others.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**"Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay."**

-Robert Frost's "_Nothing Gold Can Stay_"

* * *

Rinko smiled at Ryoma, her eyes watchful as he downed his last bottle of milk. A benign smile was on her face but he knew that she was inwardly calculating; she was likely wondering if she, as his mother, should interfere in his personal matters. She had been quietly upset that he had skipped school yesterday, but tolerant.

Unlike her husband, Echizen Rinko was a quiet, thoughtful woman. She may not share such a close bond to her only child as Nanjirou did, but she was _his mother_ and no other person could claim that title. She could tell, even from her son's indifferent stance, what really ran underneath that cool exterior. However, when she decided to interfere, she did so with a subtlety that left as much impression as a phantom.

"Momoshirou-kun and Fuji-kun are here," Nanako announced, having just looked out the kitchen window. She smiled at Ryoma as he stood up with a hurried thanks, moving over to the genkan and pulling on his shoes. Rinko's eyes followed him as his hand reached for the door.

"Ryoma," Rinko called and the boy paused mid-motion. "Have a nice day at school, sweetheart."

A moment ticked by, and then Ryoma nodded.

Opening the door and calling out his goodbye, he walked past his front steps. The sun glared out from a partly-cloudy sky and Ryoma was aware the weather would be perfect for practice today: not too hot, not too cold.

Momo and Fuji stared at him.

Ryoma stared back.

"Morning," Ryoma greeted after a pregnant silence.

"M-Morning," Momo stuttered back, looking shocked at the familiar greeting.

Fuji inclined his head, once-opened blue eyes sliding closed but the face was left unsmiling.

Ryoma took his place between the two - there was a noticeable gap - and started walking forward. The other two followed him and they continued on in an awkward silence that Ryoma might have been enjoying a bit too much. Why should he have to explain his sudden mood to them? They should be able to figure it out for themselves. His senpai really did just make a big deal out of _everything_.

"Er...Echizen?" Momo caved, unable to bear it any longer. He was dying to know on where this - this what? Sudden acceptance? - came from. It's not like being told your friends are vampires is an everyday occurrence!

Then again, Echizen Ryoma was a bit of an unsocial brat...maybe he thought it was normal...?

"Hm?"

"Anou...well... are you...okay?"

"It was just a 24-hour flu, Momo-senpai."

Again, Fuji and Momo stared at him.

Did he really think that they would believe he was absent because he was sick? Then again, there was that familiar smirk on the freshman's face...

Yes, enjoying it a bit too much.

With a frown, Momo scratched the back of his neck. Really, sometimes, the kid was just impossible. It almost made him long for the days when he was as easy to read as an open book. Then again, that didn't turn out well in the end so it was probably better this way.

"Kachirou-kun took notes for you and Horio-kun has your homework. They were going to drop them by your house later today, if you didn't return," Fuji started, voice as calm and soothing as a lullaby. Daringly, he slipped one hand into the freshman's warmer, smaller ones.

A genuine smile bloomed on his face when the grip was returned.

As Ryoma grumbled something about "another loud-mouthed idiot" knowing where he lived, Fuji's smile grew. Blue eyes slid open only to glance over Ryoma's head, pinning Momo with a dark look, before being replaced by smiling eyes.

Momo glanced away, forcing a smile onto his face.

_Kaoru isn't going to like this._

* * *

The rest of the regulars weren't sure how to act around the suddenly returning, seemingly-normal freshman. His blatant disregard for their - kind - wasn't a reaction they were used to; it wasn't that he was awkward about it, it was just almost like _he didn't even care_.

Kikumaru had floundered around a bit, looking confused, likely wondering if he could glomp the freshman now. Inui had muttered something while writing in his notebook, a disturbingly smug glint to his glasses as he took notes. Kaidoh hung near the data player, hissing under his breath, his face closed off from expression, dark eyes refusing to land on the young prodigy. Kawamura's and Oishi's reactions were similar: shy and reserved but they couldn't hide the little smiles that erupted on their lips every now and then. Tezuka remained stoic but Fuji insisted that he was pleased.

As soon as the Regulars were assigned to Court A, away from the otherwise ignorant mass of the rest of the tennis club, Kikumaru was on Ryoma like a cat on sashimi.

"See, I knew Ochibi wouldn't care, he was just a little shocked, unyaa! Isn't that right, Ochibi? You were cute before but now I think you're even cuter, 'cause you don't care what we are! That's because we're friends, ne, Ochibi? And friends don't judge!" He continued on in this semi-praising, mostly run-on manner as he strangled the other boy in a hug. Ryoma looked downcast; he had probably enjoyed his moment of freedom from the death-glomps.

Oishi was so obviously happy everyone was getting along again that he forgot to reprimand his partner, though Momo took sympathy and persuaded the redhead to release the freshman. Fuji smiled (of course), sidling up to Ryoma's side like he hadn't just abandoned him in his moment of need.

Tezuka wasn't going to miss out on the reunion as well: "Regulars, 20 laps!"

And life returned to normal at Seigaku.

* * *

"Eiji! That was mine!"

"You were too slow, Momo! Nyahaha!"

Ryoma wondered why he always subjected himself to this. He must be some kind of masochist; not only was he dating a sadist, but he seemed to always hang around with the two loudest members of the club. Masking his dejection behind indifference, he plucked a tamago sushi from the tray.

Next to him with a tray full of special wasabi sushi, Fuji smiled harmlessly as he watched the spectacle across the table. At the table next to their's sat Oishi, Inui, Kaidoh, and Tezuka; it was noticeably quieter there, though Oishi did look ready to jump from his seat to intervene in the little spat.

Using Ryoma's (questionable) acceptance as an excuse, a mini-party for the involved parties was underway. In other words, Kikumaru and Momo ganged up on Kawamura for free sushi, dragging along all the Regulars (Ryoma, by absolute force) for company. While Ryoma was not one to turn down free food, he was a little unnerved by all the sudden first name usage, even if he would never admit it.

"Ne, ne, Ochibi!" Kikumaru started, practically vibrating in his seat as if he would explode if he didn't move. "I have a great idea! Since you know, that means _we're really close now_!"

Ryoma didn't like where this was going.

"So-So-So you can call me Eiji-niisan!"

Momo was quick to jump in with a wide grin, "And you can call me Momo-niisan!"

Ryoma stared at them, his gaze completely dead.

"You can call me darling," Fuji added, smile widening as Oishi appeared to have a seizure.

Ryoma ignored him, gifting the other two Regulars with a look bordering on petulant.

"_Yadda_."

"Aww, but Ochibi!"

"We'd make better brothers than that guy we met on that cruise!"

Ryoma ignored them, turning to his boyfriend, this time looking definitely annoyed. He could tell the tensai was enjoying the banter and vowed to get him back for it later...somehow. He'd have to be careful, though, or the fair-haired boy would find a way to strike back, probably ten years from now when Ryoma didn't even remember this conversation. Damn grudging bastard.

Come to think of it, weren't a lot of the so-called 'tensai' this way? Oshitari was as manipulative as Fuji, just more obvious; he couldn't perfect the guiltless smile of Seigaku's prodigy. Much like Yukimura, the evil little bastard; he probably recovered from his illness with the help of the devil himself.

Coming to a sudden recollection, Ryoma turned to his captain with a bland look.

"You made the Monkey King a vampire." The accusatory tone in his voice was obvious.

Tezuka looked startled - meaning he had tilted back by half a centimeter and the light glared off his glasses in a blinding fashion - and he set his chopsticks down. The rest of the Regulars fell quiet, staring at Ryoma with various startled expressions.

"How did you _know_ that-"

"Did Atobe do something-"

"Oh no, Atobe raped Ochibi!"

"_Eiji!_"

Ignoring the pandemonium his sudden statement brought, Ryoma ate another piece of sushi, as Tezuka didn't look ready to reply soon. Fuji was still smiling but Ryoma knew him well enough to tell the smile was frozen there.

"Did Atobe say something to you, Ryoma?" Fuji asked, his words cutting through and quieting the upheaval.

Ryoma shrugged, uncaring. "He was just being annoying," Ryoma dismissed. He still couldn't believe Tezuka would make something as annoying as the Monkey King _immortal_. His image of his buchou was beginning to crumble into tiny little pieces...

Settled by the dismissal, the others shared looks before resuming eating. Kikumaru clicked his tongue, looking over at Inui with an inquisitive expression. "Ne, who else are vampires these days? I know Atobe is one, as well as that hack Mukahi..."

Inui opened his notebook and Ryoma was beginning to wonder if the action was just for show. There was too much irrelevant information stored on the paper if Inui actually was recording it there at that point.

"Of the Hyoutei tennis club members, the only known vampires are as follows: Atobe Keigo, Turned by Kunimitsu; Kabaji Munehiro, Turned by Atobe; Mukahi Gakuto, Turned by Atobe; Oshitari Yuushi, Turned by Mukahi; Ohtori Choutarou, unknown Turner; Hiyoshi Wakashi, turned by Mukahi. I suspect, within the next three years, both Shishido Ryou and Akutagawa Jiroh will also be Turned."

Momo grinned at Ryoma, stealing a piece that the freshman was clearly reaching for. "Bet you didn't know there were so many vampires playing tennis, did you?"

Ryoma snorted, swiping the sushi piece back. "I can still beat them in tennis."

"Is tennis all you think about?"

"Of Rikkaidai, the known vampires are as follow," Inui interrupted smoothly, "Yukimura Seiichi, Turned by Sanada; Sanada Genichirou, unknown Turner; Marui Bunta, Jackal Kuwahara, and Niou Masaharu, unknown Turners; Yagyuu Hiroshi, Turned by Niou; Kirihara Akaya, turned by Sanada; Yanagi Renji, Turned by myself."

"Data tennis sprouts data tennis," Ryoma muttered, eliciting stifled laughter from the two across the table.

Inui shifted, pushing up his glasses with a vaguely affronted air. "Of Fudoumine, Kamio Akira is the only noted vampire. Of St. Rudolph, Mizuki Hajime is one, and he is responsible for Turning Fuji Yuuta. In Yamabuki, Sengoku Kiyosumi and Akutsu Jin are vampires as well-" Here, Inui tilted his head in indication, "-Akutsu was turned by Taka-san."

Kikumaru smirked cattily, eyes piercing the flustered sushi chef-in-training. "Taka-san turned him because he thought Akutsu was _funny_."

Ryoma didn't understand how such an adjective could be placed on the rather frightening former tennis player. By the looks of the others, it seemed Kawamura's humor was regarded as strange, even by the likes of them.

"You'd think he was funny, too, if you could have seen the way he beat up those judou kids," Kawamura said, immediately defensive.

Momo leveled a look at the senior. "_This_ is why you are an 'only child'."

Ryoma glanced at Fuji, frowning only slightly. "How exactly does that work out?" he asked. Unless they were all part of vampire families... which would mean there are a lot of vampires in Tokyo...

Fuji set his cup of tea down, a thoughtful look on his face. "Sort of like a host family would, I suppose. Over the centuries, we've managed to accumulate quite a bit of wealth; we pick a family that is pretty down on their luck and desperate enough to, ah, 'make a deal with the devil'."

"Hey, we're not _evil,_" Momo piped up.

Ignoring him, Fuji continued on. "We make sure to pick the ones that would keep quiet about our 'condition' and in return for a background, we supply them with the means to being successful." Here, he smiled brightly. "Any legal documentation we take care of personally; government is naturally corrupt, so it's easy enough."

_Crime, _Ryoma's mind helpfully translated.

"Now that I think about it," Oishi mused aloud, "Tennis has become a popular sport for vampires this decade. I don't think quite so many of us have congregated to a single thing like this before."

Kikumaru bounced over to him, practically throwing himself onto the fukubuchou's lap. "I bet we started the fad, ne, Oishi? 'Cause we're so cool!"

Momo hummed quietly to himself. "Eiji's really taken to Syuuichirou's family name this time, hasn't he?" he commented.

Fuji chuckled, nodding lightly in agreement. "It's easy for him to draw out," he proposed. Ryoma kept quiet, choosing to not acknowledge the discomfort of the rampant first name usage.

With Kikumaru's and Oishi's impromptu love-fest, the mini-party quickly descended into a state of chaos; an occurrence quite common with the Seigaku regulars.

Ryoma never noticed that his bandana-wearing senpai had never made a sound.

* * *

"Real blood doesn't spurt that way."

Ryoma refused to acknowledge the offhand remark while also making a silent vow to not watch old samurai movies with Fuji. The tensai was entirely too open with his centuries-old knowledge - "_Do you want to know what we __**really **__did to spies during the Bakumatsu period?" _- and didn't hesitate in sharing with the freshman.

Cuddled - meaning Ryoma was slouched back onto the couch and Fuji was on him like a leech - in the living room of the Echizen household, the couple was supposedly engrossed in an old black-and-white samurai movie.

Nanjirou sat on an adjacent chair, putting up the pretense of movie-watching but was actually keeping a vigilant eye on the tensai to make sure his son was not somehow deflowered. In fact, he had practically dragged the two down to watch the movie, vehemently refusing to let them lock themselves in Ryoma's bedroom.

As a shinsengumi swordsman was ruthlessly cut down by a rebel samurai, Nanako entered through the front door, partly obscured by a large bouquet of flowers. There was happy sort of flush on her face and even the unromantic Ryoma could tell the girly glee emitting from his cousin was a result from some sort of male adoration.

"Tadaima!" she called out cheerfully, setting her bouquet down on the kitchen counter gently. There was a low chorus of "Okaeri," from the male populace, and they weren't even bothering to hide their curiosity as they stared from her to the flowers.

"Ah," she said, pulling out an ornamental vase from the cupboards. "Eisuke-kun was kind enough to give them to me today." There was clear adoration in her words and it made Ryoma queasy. There was _love-love _feelings radiating from her; as if it wasn't bad enough he was subjected to the _Golden Pair_ almost daily, now he had to deal with _her _at home.

His attention was pulled to the flowers and his eyes trained on one that was eerily familiar. The petals were a soft white, delicately curved and numerous, encircling a sprouted center that looked to have been splashed by the sun. The gold weaved out from the center, sprinkling some of the innermost petals in a random manner.

Ryoma stood up - miraculously freeing himself from Fuji's hold - moving over to where Nanako was placing the flowers in the vase. The flower that had caught his attention was amidst a hoard of others but for some reason, he could not draw his eyes away from it. It tugged at something, some memory buried underneath his consciousness.

"What flower is this?" he asked his cousin, indicating to the one in question. Nanako paused, turning to look at the flora that had entranced the boy, a thoughtful look on her face.

"It's a yellow camellia."

Ryoma blinked, looking back at Fuji who had stood and followed the smaller boy to the counter. The tensai smiled at him, one arm casually resting across his shoulders. "They're actually native to Japan but are quite rare. They're only found in the Shimane Prefecture.

"It is a flower said to mean 'perfection'."

Nanjirou muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "So he's a flower boy," but went otherwise ignored. Nanako exclaimed surprise at Fuji's wealth of knowledge but Ryoma had turned his attention back to the harmless flower.

_Tsubaki._

* * *

Kaidoh's steps were light, practically soundless, and beat a steady, ominous rhythm on the street. The streetlights lit the neighborhood roads but he didn't pay any particular attention to it as he naturally slid through the shadowed areas. His mind was in turmoil and it shone clearly in his eyes.

This was the problem with children, Kaidoh knew; sometimes, they were just too damn _naive_.

His mind flickered through his memories, at the easy acceptance gained by the boy known as Echizen Ryoma. Even after drinking blood, even after knowing that such a secret had been kept from him for years - by his closest friends - he had accepted it all so easily.

As if they weren't monsters.

That was because Ryoma was ignorant, Kaidoh knew. And as his good and dutiful senpai, Kaidoh would have to educate him; show him the truth that lay behind the facade. He had been so relieved when Ryoma had run, believing that the boy was gone for good; then he had returned, like everything was alright.

Well, it _wasn't _alright, and Kaidoh would have to show him that.

The Echizen house was large, and luckily for Kaidoh, easy enough to infiltrate. He may not have been as flexible as Eiji but he could still pull off impressive enough heights, if only because he was so darn tall. The distance from the fence to the large sill of Ryoma's window was nothing to his reflexes, already sharpened by centuries and vampiric traits. He was silent as he latched on to the side and was both relieved and dismayed to find the window unlocked.

Sliding it open quietly, he stepped into his kouhai's room. Karupin perked up from where she lay atop Ryoma's bed, where the freshman lay curled in what looked to be a restless sleep. With the grace only a feline could pull off, she pounced from the bed, mewled at Kaidoh with large eyes, and then graciously padded out of the room. Kaidoh knew cats were rather smart creatures but he was beginning to think Karupin was a genius.

His eyes moved to the small figure on the bed.

Kaidoh stared; Ryoma was completely defenseless. How could such a-a _child_ understand just how vulnerable he was? How easy it would be for Kaidoh to hurt him, to kill him? How easy it would be to crush the pale throat beneath his large hands, to pierce the smooth skin and suck his blood dry?

"Echizen."

There was a momentary stir, as if the teenager really would wake up, but still he remained in slumber. Kaidoh was not surprised; Ryoma is infamous for his lethargy in the mornings. The boy was a deep sleeper indeed and it would take more than the voice of someone familiar to rouse him.

Kaidoh bent over the freshman, studying the face that shone in the moonlight. There was a vague sense of sadness that hung around him but Kaidoh may have been mistaking it for his own perception. Everything about Ryoma was a painful reminder, especially those damning eyes of his.

"Echizen," Kaidoh called again, brushing the damp locks of hair away from the boy's face. He sat on the side of the bed, resting one hand on the other side of Ryoma's head as golden eyes fluttered open. With dull senses slowly gaining power, Kaidoh patiently waited for the freshman's head to clear the fogginess of sleep away. Human reflexes were so slow; Kaidoh sometimes marveled at the fact that he had survived as one for as long as he had.

Echizen stared at him, wide awake now. Golden eyes glanced around the room with a sort of curious look before concluding that they were, in fact, alone. Gaze back on the older boy, Ryoma merely stared at him, as if waiting for an explanation for the appearance.

Kaidoh's gaze was even but he did let out a low hiss. Normal people would have startled at the sight of a person - friend or not - coming into their room unannounced, not to mention a vampire friend. Was Ryoma just completely dense?

"Is there something you wanted, Kaidoh-senpai?"

The calm, neutral tone of voice gave nothing away, but it did break the Viper out of his ruminations. Slowly, he let the natural flow of the change take over: his eyes dilated, the gold rim around the iris spreading to fill it with the color. His teeth lengthened and sharpened, and even with his mouth closed, his appearance still gave off the impression of something non-human.

Ryoma continued to stare at him.

"Echizen," Kaidoh spoke, one hand moving to pin both of Ryoma's wrists above his head. He used his other hand to tilt the boy's head so the side of his neck was laid bare. Still, Ryoma's gaze did not waver, nor did he make any motion to break free.

Prey instinctively knew to fear the predator. So why wasn't Ryoma reacting?

"Humans are very weak, Echizen," Kaidoh murmured, sounding almost diplomatic as he spoke. "Our strength alone is enough to crush your bones to dust. Vampires are, by nature, far stronger than humans." Here, he used one finger to trace along the exposed neckline. "Prey will naturally succumb to predator."

Kaidoh leaned down, face barely a foot from Ryoma's, and he made sure his mouth was open just enough for a bit of fang to show. "I can kill you very easily; once I've sucked you dry, I'll merely take your body and burn it to ashes to spread in the wind. It's so very easy."

Those golden eyes slid closed.

"But Kaidoh-senpai," Ryoma countered, monotone voice coupled with an underlying sense of lethargy, "I don't think you will."

The bland statement, so forwardly delivered, was enough to rock Kaidoh back. His one hand let go of the boy's chin, though his other remained holding him in place. Ryoma opened his eyes once again, peering up at his senpai with eyes that pierced right into him. Kaidoh stared at him and for a moment, pure agony flashed across the vampire's face with startling clarity.

"Why are you like this?" Kaidoh hissed, fists clenched but not hard enough to hurt the boy pinned beneath him. "Aren't you scared, even just a little?"

Ryoma tilted his head, eyes boring straight into him. "No. Kaidoh-senpai is Kaidoh-senpai."

The statement was enough clarification, in and of itself. Ryoma knew the bandanna-wearing boy was kind and gentle; over the years, he had come to find out Kaidoh had a soft spot for animals and the like. Kaidoh Kaoru was a gentle soul, regardless of his sometimes fiery temper. He was never cruel or mean-spirited, even to his kouhai; he did things with the intention of helping others. Courtesy and respect were part of his nature and he could never turn down someone in need.

_Kaidoh-senpai is Kaidoh-senpai. And Kaidoh-senpai would never hurt me._

Kaidoh knew he had lost.

"Why are you like this?" he repeated, but it was more to himself than a question directed to Ryoma. He couldn't understand why such a difference in personality had cropped up; at first, he believed the thorny shell was a defense measure and had even entertained the hope it would put the others off. But it didn't, and now- now it worked against the boy!

"No matter what-! _Why are you like this, Kin_?"

For a breathtaking moment, time stood still.

Ryoma stared at him, only this time, emotions flitted across his face in a confusing myriad.

"What did you-"

Kaidoh jumped off the bed and too fast to catch - he was gone.

"-call me...?"

Ryoma stared out his open window, the sound of his senpai's voice spreading through his mind like poison.

_Kin..._

* * *

Kaidoh stalked down the street, eyes on nothing as his mind went in furious arcs. He couldn't believe he had allowed such a slip of tongue-! The expression on Ryoma's face, it was of confusion - _and something else, but what? - _and he had failed!

He had failed to protect him!

What else could he do? Time was running out now, he could tell; he felt the noose tightening as if it were around his own neck. Syuusuke was moving and he was moving so quickly, so expertly... Kaidoh couldn't even stop him. Kaidoh couldn't do anything!

"Damnit!" he cursed under his breath. Why wasn't he strong enough? Why hadn't he planned for this sort of thing?

Of course Kin would be reincarnated! He had been such a sweet person, of course he would get to have another chance at living! But still, Kaidoh had been unprepared. After Momoshirou had come up to them, squealing about some child who bore the uncanny resemblance to that village boy, it was only a matter of time before he would be drawn back into their web.

If only Ryoma had never came to Seigaku! Was fate so cruel as to keep repeating itself?

Kaidoh glared at the ground, memories slipping into a stream and playing like a movie before his eyes. The sweet village boy that had done nothing wrong- that had trusted all of them, with everything he had-

_The heat was unbearable. The flames licked at the sky as if they had burst straight out from hell itself. The structure from which it burned was near to ashes now and nothing could have survived the hellish blaze._

It had rained that night. The water had poured down on the flames, putting them out, for whatever good it did. Kaidoh had returned twenty years later to that spot, the only one brave enough to face what had happened. The floor had been carpeted with yellow camellias.

"Kaoru."

Kaidoh froze and his eyes rose to meet horrible, horrible sapphire.

"Syuusuke," Kaidoh breathed.

* * *

**END...Chapter 6.**

**A/N**: I went over this chapter at least three times, trying to make the Kaidoh-Ryoma moment adequate. Kaidoh's character is so hard to portray! There was such a struggle, but eventually I was happy with this. Kaidoh strikes me as the type set out to do something with a ferocious exterior but actually is just a total softie. That's probably why he's one of my favorite characters!

And as for all the named vampires, well, the breakdown in my mind was simple: vampires would be rich enough to go to Hyoutei and Atobe likes a loyal following. On the Rikkaidai team, if one is a vampire, then they're all going to be vampires, because Rikkaidai players are just...like that. They're all close-knit and...and _close_.

I'll be honestly surprised if no one saw Akutsu being a vampire coming, and Mizuki had to be a vampire - how else could he stand up to Fuji to get Yuuta? In the original draft of the story, I was going to have Ryoma run into Tachibana to discuss vampires with, hence Kamio was one. That's not happening anymore, because Ryoma just won't talk to Tachibana, the little introverted brat. Sengoku is one for my own sick, twisted amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter is shorter than the others but I didn't want to attach it onto another chapter, since then it would be too long. Still, this chapter came out a lot faster mostly because it was already done before I posted Chapter 6. :)

**Questions and Concerns:** Someone asked who Kin's brother - Kano - is. Sorry, that probably wasn't very clear, but Kano's reincarnation is actually Ryoga. Karma was in play there: Kano abandoned Kin, so his reincarnation is the forgotten foster child of the Echizen's, who is struggling in society. There's no more mention of Ryoga other than that one sentence, though.

**Special Thanks:** To all reviewers, to all loyal reviewers (the ones who review every chapter), and my beta: Asami-chan. Thanks again for your hard work. (By the way, I love Rudyard Kipling, but my favorite poet is still Emily Dickinson!)

**Warnings:** Vampirism, BL

**Pairings:** Thrill, Endurance, Golden, Imperial

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**"There are nights when the wolves are silent**

**and only the moon howls."**

-_George Carlin_

* * *

_Kin stared up at it and even with the shadows playing across his face, the clear joy was easily discernible. The boy was so easy to please; it always made Syuusuke smile at him, looking almost earnest._

_The house was small and had it been any other, it would have seemed unimpressive. The round walls were made of the usual components: wood, mud and rocks, lined with the bones and furs of animals. The ceiling came to a pointed top, made of dried leaves and sticks held together by leather bands. The door was a simple flap of animal skin and more than likely, the floor was of dirt. Compared to Kin's measly shelter, however, the structure could be deemed a palace._

_"This is the place?" Kin asked, turning to the other with a look of undisguised cheer._

_Syuusuke nodded, running his hand through the dark, unkempt locks sitting atop Kin's pale head. The boy was a rarity amongst the villagers; skin as pale as powder and eyes as gold as the sun. It was easy to figure out why the nearby villagers detested him so; shoving on him the title of demon in fear of his beauty._

_Kin laughed, walking a few steps ahead but not daring to go inside the small house - not yet. He wanted to make it all the more special, wanted everything to be perfect and new for him. He turned back around to face the fair-haired boy, a broad grin on his face._

_"It's beautiful, Syuusuke," he commented. His lover stepped forward to trap him in his arms. He leaned forward to pillow his head on Kin's collarbone, a move that was quickly becoming habit for Syuusuke._

_"It won't be long now, love," Syuusuke murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Kin's neck. "After sunset, remember to come straight here and don't eat anything. Kunimitsu and the others are already getting everything ready."_

_Kin laughed happily, throwing his arms around Syuusuke's waist. "Yes, don't worry, I'll come straight here! After I'm Turned, we're leaving this place, right?" Syuusuke nodded and Kin half-turned his head to regard their surroundings with a reminiscent look._

_He had been in this place all his life. Every bitter memory, every sweet one; it took place in this forest and its surrounding areas. The passage of time had been so cruel to him, had taken so many things away, had put him through such hell. But now- **now**! Now he would be stronger, capable of protecting himself, capable of protecting the ones he loved. Best of all, he was getting away from this place, going with people who loved him._

_It had taken years and it had been a bitter struggle all the way up to this point, but finally...he had a family._

* * *

Ryoma pulled the can of ponta out of the fridge, opening it with the subconscious actions of long practice. His eyes moved to gaze out the window, where the sunlight alighted upon the empty front yard. The house was quiet; the only permeable sound was Karupin's light footsteps across the floor.

His mother and cousin were out shopping and his father was currently tending the temple bell. As far as his recent Sundays had gone, this one looked to be both quiet and unoccupied.

His eyes lowered to his can of soda as his mind went elsewhere. The last dream had been vivid and despite the obvious joy in the scene, Ryoma could not shake the feeling of anxiety and terror. Something about the scene strained at his mind, like some prequel to a terrible crime.

Ryoma bit the rim of the can in thought. He had never given it much thought before, having assumed his dreams were merely symbolic, an allusion to his present situation. The appearance of the other Regulars in it had made him believe his imagination was just using current, real people as characters in his dreams. Last night, however, when Kaidoh had called him by the name of the boy in his dreams, he knew there had to be something else.

Reincarnation was not an idea he had considered but now it beat at the front of his mind like a war drum. If he really was the reincarnation of 'Kin', what did that mean to the other Regulars? They had all known the boy - according to his dreams - and had even told him what they were.

Ryoma set his can down on the counter, still not having taken a single sip. He glared at it as if it were to blame for the sudden mental turmoil. His most recent dream of Kin had clearly depicted what the future should have been; Kin was to be turned into a vampire. But if he had been Turned, then Ryoma wouldn't be here right now. Something had happened to Kin, that was obvious.

But what?

And wasn't that just the million-dollar question? What had made him afraid of his own friends, of Syuusuke, but not of Hyoutei? What were the dreams trying to tell him? What had made Kaidoh act as he did?

Ryoma, for all his competitiveness, was not someone who actively went after something. He was content to let life flow on, knowing he could deal with any hurdle that came by when it did; never did he chase after a hurdle to be crossed. Life would move on, as always, and he had no intention of quickening the pace when it was set at such a leisurely flow.

But could he do that now? Would the situation get worse, fostering like some malignant disease until it was too late to be healed?

Ryoma sighed minutely, glancing out the window as his hand raised to let him sip from the semi-cold can of grape soda.

Near the front gate, Momo caught his eyes with a friendly smile and a 'come-here' wave.

* * *

"What's with you people and parks?"

Ryoma could enjoy the outdoors, sure, but he was more suited to ones with tennis courts. Somehow, it was like every time he went out with a vampire alone, they took him to some secluded part of the park. Worst of all, though, was that it was always a park _without tennis courts_.

Momo laughed, ruffling his hair after having swiped the hat off his head. The freshman glared at him, tugging his cap back on as if daring the other to try it again. Momo was under the impression the kid would actually bite his hand if he dared near his head with the appendage.

"Maybe we're trying to tell you something?" Momo offered, stopping in front of the park's pond. It was near the time the sun would set, if the reddish and purple hues in the sky were any indication; the park was currently empty of other people except them. Ryoma hoped Momo would treat him to dinner for keeping him out this late.

Ryoma snorted, sitting down on the bench placed before the pond. "I don't think I need any more fresh air, Momo-senpai," the freshman refuted, eyes peering past the other boy to the rays of light reflecting off the water.

"You're such a cheeky brat."

Ryoma ignored him.

Momo stared off into the distance for a bit with an uncharacteristic expression of thought on his face. Ryoma stared at him, waiting somewhat impatiently for the junior to say what he had to say. The chances of Momo actually treating him to dinner were slim so he opted to just go home so he could eat some of Nanako's and his mother's delicious home cooking. The quicker Momo spit it out, the better.

"Hey, about Fuji-senpai..." Momo started abruptly, trailing off just as quickly. He didn't turn to meet the younger boy's stare but Ryoma was under the impression that Momo's attention was entirely fixated on him. Ryoma remained quiet, waiting for the other to continue; he felt that somehow, this conversation was going to be another trial.

Momo scratched the back of his neck; it was a bad habit of his that he seemed incapable of getting rid of. He hated broaching topics like this but he had foolishly left the entire thing in Kaoru's hands; now looked what had happened. Kaoru always let his dislikes be known - he was too pure, too honest to carry out the task. Now it was all up to him and he had to be careful he wasn't caught.

Oh, but there were complications. There were always complications. He had not been as sure as Kaoru, that's why he had hesitated to act. As Echizen Ryoma's best friend, he came to know the boy a lot more personally than the others; much like Syuuichirou and Kunimitsu, or Eiji and Syuusuke. The Regulars were all close friends, undoubtedly, but there was a special relationship between best friends.

Echizen Ryoma was different. Momo understood this fact, maybe even moreso than the others. Momo knew he was a different boy ever since he stepped onto that court with his sprained ankle to face off against the antisocial brat. A soul is immortal perhaps, but it is the personality that shapes the person: an extraordinary combination of experiences, hopes, desires, weaknesses.

Echizen Ryoma had Kin's soul, but_ he was not Kin._

"Do you love him?" Momo asked, forcing his voice to remain level. Ryoma would only answer direct questions; beating around the bush annoyed the freshman so Momo knew to ask questions as straight-forward as possible.

There was a pause in Ryoma's answer, as if he was wondering if Momo had really asked that. How does one answer that? Ryoma thought such emotions of 'love' were clearly implied when one was dating another person for such a long time as he and Syuusuke were apparently going out. Their relationship was at least five months old (he wasn't actually keeping track, but he bet the tensai was).

Ryoma kept his eyes on the junior, calculating. He didn't know what Mom was trying to get at, but he had a feeling that his answer to the question would determine the course of action.

Honesty was the best policy, right?

"Yes."

Momo knew the freshman wouldn't sugarcoat the answer, adding any unnecessary ruffles or flowery words, but still; the simple, concise answer was enough to make him chuckle. It seemed almost ridiculous, that so much would ride on that one little word. But it was just so like the boy, Momo couldn't claim to be any bit disappointed.

Momo turned around, finally, and stared down at the human with the familiar golden eyes.

Echizen's image flickered in his mind's eyes, momentarily displaced by a similar figure that had haunted him for centuries. Dark, tinted-green hair morphed into dark brown strands that made an unruly but lovely mane on a face defined by golden eyes and gentle features. Pale skin was marred only with the occasional scar and the thin figure was dressed in brown garb that had been recently mended.

Kin had been beautiful, but...

_What was the use of beauty in a world like their's?_

Momo sat down next to the other boy, watching as the sky gradually turned from fiery to violet red; sunsets had always been his favorite time of the day. People would usually think that someone like him would enjoy fresh starts, like sunrise, but Momo liked to watch the conclusions much more.

It was a source of comfort for him; that no matter what, the end was inevitable. Vampires boasted immortality but Momo often wondered if that was indeed correct; it was entirely possible that their life spans were just incredibly long.

"Children," Momo began, but paused as he thought over what he was going to say.

Ryoma blinked at the sudden topic change. "...I think it will be awhile before Fuji-senpai and I consider children, Momo-senpai," he replied blandly, "Though I think he wants to adopt."

Momo frowned at him. "That's not what I meant, not at all." Inwardly, he tried to imagine a child with the combined characteristics of both Echizen and Syuusuke and couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine. The concept was frightening; a being with both of their combined traits...the world would not survive.

"What I mean is... do you notice how children break things?" Momo said. Ryoma looked at him with a perpetually bored expression, though even he could not fully hide the confusion behind the look. It was like Momo was all over the place in this conversation; what the hell was he getting at?

"Children sometimes hurt themselves to learn, right? The fire is hot; some touch it to see if it will burn. It's all part of growing up, of maturing from an experience," Momo stated, staring down at his hands contemplatively. "Then children will hurt others to learn as well. To call someone a name, how will they react? What happens when I do this? Or that? Am I capable of doing this? Can I hurt something? Can I kill something?"

Ryoma frowned, giving his senpai a strange look. "I don't think I ever killed something to just to see if I could, Momo-senpai." The dragonfly in his dreams didn't count, because that wasn't him. _It wasn't_.

Momo nodded, but shrugged. "There are times when people do, Echizen. Like when kids torture and kill a puppy, just because they like the feel of power they have when they do." Momo ran his hand through his hair, violet eyes glittering almost angrily. "When people become so powerful that they lose the ability to empathize with those not on their level - that is when the cruelest of deeds are carried out."

Ryoma had no reply to that.

"But you know," Momo said, almost wistfully, "People change. They mature and begin to realize their wrongs. They begin to appreciate things a little more than they used to.

"They start to repent."

There were no tears in his eyes or hitches in his breath, but Ryoma thought Momo nearly cried then.

* * *

Ryoma bounced the tennis ball on his racket, not giving it much attention as his eyes traveled over the school tennis courts. Around him buzzed the other first years, more specifically the freshman trio that usually stalked him, gossiping over the latest turnout.

"It's strange, isn't it, Ryoma-kun?" Kachirou piped up next to him, fidgeting only slightly. Ryoma grunted but it was not a clear indication if he agreed of disagreed. It was not like he needed his opinion to be known; Horio was more than enough opinion for _all_ of them.

"You don't think they're skipping practice, do you?" Horio exclaimed. He had mellowed out when compared to his junior high days but the boy was just naturally loud. Ryoma was just glad the uni-browed male didn't need to screech everything now; that had been particularly annoying during their third year in junior high, when puberty had set in and the notes would become skewed and even more piercing.

Katsuo immediately shook his head to reject Horio's question. "Not them! Especially Kaidoh-senpai!" he remarked. Ryoma wholly agreed; the day Kaidoh willingly skipped practice was the day of the Apocalypse.

"But that both Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai are absent...together..." Kachirou trailed off with a worried frown. "You don't think anything happened to them, do you?"

Whatever reply was going to be made was cut off by an authoritative yell. "Freshman, to Court D! Non-regulars, to Courts B and C! Regulars, to Court A!"

The freshman bid their goodbyes to Ryoma, jogging over to their assigned court as Ryoma meandered on over to his. The other Regulars were already there - notably lacking two certain figures. There was a nervous energy in the air and Ryoma immediately recognized that he was the only one among them who didn't know something. It was obvious in their stances and the way their eyes glanced at him every now and then.

_Momo stood. To him, it seemed as if the conversation had ended and he had reached a suitable conclusion. Ryoma stood as well, tugging the brim of his hat down to hide his eyes._

_"Ne, Momo-senpai?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Who's Kin?"_

_There was a pause in movement, but other than that, nothing. Momo glanced at him, smiling, and didn't look upset at all by the question. The reaction itself was not something Ryoma had expected; he wanted at least a stuttered exclamation of surprise from the junior._

_"Did Kaidoh say something?" Momo asked, but continued on before Ryoma could answer, "Don't worry about it. It's not important anymore."_

_Ryoma didn't know why, but he felt that it was._

"We're going up against Hyoutei soon, so I think practice is going to get harder again."

Ryoma started, looking up into Fuji's smiling face. He didn't realize the other boy had approached him and much to his chagrin, his boyfriend seemed amused about that. Fuji cocked his head to the side, lightly trailing his fingers down Ryoma's arm.

"Fuji-senpai-"

"_Syuusuke_."

Ryoma paused to glare at him, before continuing on obstinately. "_Fuji-senpai_, where's Kaidoh-senpai and Inui-senpai?"

Fuji's smile brightened, just a little bit, and Ryoma recognized it for what it was: something had gone wrong. Something had happened - more than likely dealing with vampires - and now they were trying to cover it up. Warning signals went off in his head and Ryoma fully realized that he really did care about his friends; the thought of any of them in danger or dead was enough to make him choke.

"Did something happen?" The question came out nearly monotone but Fuji could hear the underlying sense of alarm in his voice.

Fuji smiled in what he must have thought was a comforting way. "No, they just decided to take a break from school for a bit. Don't worry, Ryoma; everything is fine."

And that was how Ryoma knew it wasn't.

* * *

**END**...Chapter 7.

_A/N_: This was a plot development chapter more than anything else, though I like writing about Momo - he's much easier to work with than Kaidoh. I hope I didn't give away too much... Anyway, please continue reading. Reviews are appreciated, so please leave one!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Nothing much, I suppose. Though I feel I should warn you, the next couple of chapters are going to be memory-land. So yes, answers finally start coming to light.

**Warnings:** Vampirism, BL; there's a brief make-out session in this chapter but nothing too hot-and-heavy.

**Special Thanks:** To all reviewers, especially to all loyal reviewers (I'm going to list you all at the end of the story, just you wait!), and my dear, darling beta: Asami-chan!

**Pairings:** Thriil, Golden, Endurance, Imperial

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**"As Lightning to the Children eased**

**With explanation kind**

**The Truth must dazzle gradually**

**Or every man be blind-"**

- "_Tell all the Truth but tell it slant_" by Emily Dickinson

* * *

Kikumaru was a lot more jittery than usual; instead of clinging onto the freshman after he went into the locker room, he immediately changed and just stood there, bouncing from foot to foot. Ryoma was tempted to remark on if the other boy needed to go to the bathroom, but then started wondering if vampires needed to go to the bathroom and then he cut his train of thought off there.

"Ne, Ochibi, do you want to go get some burgers? Oishi will pay!" Kikumaru asked, grabbing an unresisting Oishi as he did so. Ryoma nearly frowned when Momo did not immediately pop in to join them - _free food! _- but kept his face set in boredom.

"Ah, sorry, Eiji - Ryoma and I have other plans," Fuji interrupted.

Ryoma turned to his boyfriend with a blankly speculative look but didn't bother refuting the claim; it was pointless to resist where Fuji was concerned. He missed Eiji frown worriedly before the redhead latched more permanently onto his partner's arm and practically dragged the fukubuchou out.

Momo left soon afterwards, and Kawamura and the rest of the club were already gone. The clubroom was eerily quiet, not that Ryoma minded. He just hoped Fuji wouldn't try and molest him here, especially with Tezuka still around.

Now that he thought about it, the two were taking an awfully long time just to change. Tezuka was usually the first one done; could this be the stoic boy's way of displaying how distracted he was?

"Echizen."

Ryoma angled his gaze up at his buchou, a vague glimmer of respect in his eyes. Tezuka stared at him for a moment - blocking the locker room doorway in the process - before ruffling the freshman's hair gingerly and leaving.

Ryoma blinked, ghosting a hand over his much-abused mane. How...unlike Buchou. Was the tall teen getting touchy because Ryoma knew he was a vampire? The others had all been acting strange ever since he found out, if he really thought about it...

"Shall we go?" Fuji asked, coming up next to him with a gentle smile. Ryoma nodded distractedly, letting the other boy take hold of his hand and lead him out of the school grounds. He had no idea where he was going but he was in too much inner turmoil to care.

When they reached a road, Ryoma realized the streets were starting to look familiar - they were heading to Fuji's house. Ryoma could understand, as his father always seemed to hang around them whenever Fuji came over to his house. Why was it that his father was a complete pervert where girls were concerned but the second Fuji and Ryoma were left alone, he came barging in like an overprotective madman?

"Ne, Ryoma," Fuji started, shifting a little closer as he did so - Ryoma blushed (discreetly). "For now... I think you should stay away from the others outside of practice." Ryoma turned his gold eyes on the other male, meeting open sapphire.

So, Fuji really was serious.

"It's been awhile since we've told anyone what we are," Fuji added, as if to console him. He must have understood that Ryoma did not take kindly to being told to stay away from the few friends he had. "The others are just trying to adapt, and, well, it's been difficult. Kaidoh was completely against the idea of telling you so that's why he's chosen to avoid you; Inui is keeping him company."

Ryoma certainly agreed that Kaidoh did not seem happy about Ryoma knowing their little secret, but something about that seemed...off. Kaidoh's behavior that night didn't seem to be angry or hateful; it was almost like he was _scared_. Something about Ryoma knowing - and accepting them - upset him, and Ryoma could not figure out why.

In truth, he never really thought much about his friends' vampirism after accepting the fact. It was more like a change in diet really, as if they had all decided to become vegetarians or something. Most basically, Ryoma didn't really care; as long as they were who they were, Ryoma couldn't care less about their fanged, blood-drinking ways.

Fuji squeezed his hand in comfort. "Don't worry. Just give it time and it will all settle down."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, and when they reached Fuji's house, it was only then did the older boy confess that no one was home: both 'parents' and his 'sister' were at work. Ryoma was immediately suspicious; he may love Fuji but he wasn't an idiot.

He knew exactly what men liked to do when alone with their partners - and while Ryoma may be a man himself, even he knew who would end up on the bottom in this relationship. Not only was he smaller than the tensai (_Stupid milk diet doesn't even work!_), he was also only human - he couldn't compete with vampire strength. Call him a prude if you will but he wasn't ready for the relationship to go that far yet.

The notion that he may be Turned wouldn't have occurred to him previously either, but with Kin... it wouldn't be a stretch, would it? Considering something had happened to Kin before he could be Turned, what if Syuusuke believed it was best to Turn Ryoma now before something happened to him as well? It was an unsettling thought, but Ryoma believed Syuusuke had enough self-control not to force him to Turn.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to, Ryoma," Fuji promised, as if he had sensed the other's hesitation.

The tensai half-turned his head to look at the other boy. Ryoma couldn't help but stare- Fuji's eyes were open, sapphire eyes alight with some emotion, and the smile that turned his lips was neither sadistic or fake. Everything about the expression was gentle, and loving, and for the first time in a long time-

Ryoma felt safe.

* * *

Fuji had led him up the stairs, one hand holding his the entire time and never letting go. He was drawn into a room that he immediately knew was Fuji's; it was organized and clean, and cacti lined the shelves and window, books put neatly away on shelves. The desk was clear, all writing instruments in a mug on top, and the desk lamp was off but obviously well-used. The bed - just a little bit smaller than a full-sized - was pushed up against the wall furthest from the door, the bedpost a few feet away from the closed closet door.

Fuji set his stuff down near his desk and Ryoma followed suit. Fuji then tugged him over to the bed and Ryoma tensed but followed, allowing himself to be pushed down on top of the dark comforter. Fuji lay down next to him, and the tension ebbed away when the tensai only wound his arms around Ryoma's smaller frame, using the freshman's chest as his pillow.

"You haven't been sleeping well," Fuji stated to his would-be teddy bear, "You can sleep now. I'll wake you later."

Ryoma frowned - was his insomnia that obvious? - but let relaxation wash over him with a sigh. The older boy's weight atop him was warm and comforting, and right now, he was very sleepy.

Fuji smiled to himself as Ryoma's breath settled into the long dregs of sleep.

He would protect Ryoma until it was time. Then...things could go back to the way they were.

Fuji closed his eyes, letting the memories of Kaoru's blood all over his hands flee his mind.

* * *

Fuji did wake him up later in the evening, with the usual smile on his face. He led the sleepy boy downstairs, settling him at the table as he went to make them both dinner.

"My parents are actually out of town on a business meeting," -that Fuji had actually organized, but Ryoma didn't need to know that- "And my sister is working late but will probably go out with her friends for awhile. You don't mind being my dinner partner tonight, do you?" Fuji asked cheerfully, already pulling out pans from the cupboards.

Ryoma snorted. "Just as long as _I'm_ not your dinner," he grunted in response.

Fuji stilled and Ryoma stared at him.

"...Sorry_,_" Ryoma quietly apologized.

Fuji shook his head, giving the boy a smile so strained it made Ryoma's chest hurt a little. The freshman rose from his seat, not really knowing how to comfort someone but trying anyway. He grabbed the sleeve of Fuji's shirt, staring up at the older boy with a frown.

"Syuusuke," Ryoma pulled the boy down for a brief, chaste kiss. Fuji's arms came around his shoulders and when they parted, he was pulled forward into an embrace. Ryoma breathed in his boyfriend's scent. While he was, by no means, the cuddling-type, he'd let Syuusuke have his way for now. He really had been out of line with that dinner comment.

Ryoma stood off to the side but always within arms reach of Fuji as the older boy concocted some curry to eat. Fuji appreciated the close proximity, often dropping light kisses on the freshman's face whenever he had to pass him by.

"Pre-cut vegetables, senpai? That's cheap," Ryoma remarked, watching as the tensai pulled out a bag from the freezer.

Fuji chuckled, opening the bag and pouring the contents into the pot. "I promise to make you an entire meal from scratch next time, then."

Ryoma snorted but kept his (most likely smartass) comment to himself when Fuji handed him a grape ponta that he had pulled out from the fridge. Fuji gave him a smug smile before moving over to stir the curry. For a moment, the prodigy wondered why Fuji had ponta in his fridge - he'd never seen the senior drink it - but brushed it off. Who cared, as long as he had some delicious grape-goodness in his hands?

"Ne, Ryoma," Fuji called out, holding out a spoonful of the curry he had cooked up to the boy's face, "How does it taste?"

Ryoma obediently leaned forward to take the spoon in his mouth, taking the bite and eating it. He paused to evaluate before giving Fuji a nod; it was delicious. Fuji really knew how to cook. Ryoma supposed living for centuries gave one some knowledge in all subjects. (Except for maybe Momo and Kikumaru, because as far as Ryoma could tell, their English-speaking skills sucked.)

Eating the meal was quick and Ryoma didn't find Fuji drinking from a tall glass of blood at all disturbing, reaffirming the notion that the freshman was obviously stunted as far as social norms went. Fuji handled the dishes, leaving Ryoma to himself on the couch, staring at the coffee table in front of him with a dull expression.

Fuji had been sweet today; he hadn't teased Ryoma at all or even attempt to molest him at any time (that Ryoma found unsuitable). It was nice, but Ryoma didn't understand the concept of not looking a gift horse in the mouth. A nice Fuji was not something he had ever met - at least, for such a long period as today. Maybe the situation with Kaidoh was even eating away at the immovable tensai?

Ryoma sighed inaudibly, lying down on the couch, feeling relaxed with the sound of the faucet running from the kitchen. He was still tired, despite the hours-long nap today. Luckily enough, he had had no dreams; Fuji must be some kind of magic charm. Ryoma was utterly grateful - it had felt like forever since he had gotten a nice, long rest.

_Fuji had probably comforted Kin in the same way_, a traitorous thought in his mind whispered. Ryoma moved his gaze to the ceiling, refusing the strange myriad of feelings the trail had prompted: stirrings of jealousy, fear, confusion. Kaidoh had known he was Kin, hadn't he? That meant the others knew he was Kin as well, so by natural inclusion, so would Fuji.

_"It won't be long now, love," Syuusuke murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Kin's neck._

_That was a long time ago_, was Ryoma's defiant thought. Kin wasn't around anymore, for whatever reason; that boy was long gone and buried. Ryoma was Ryoma, and Fuji loved _him_ now, not some village boy from the feudal era. Besides, from what Ryoma could pull from his dreams, he and Kin were nothing alike: whereas Kin was shy, Ryoma was arrogant; where Kin was demure, Ryoma blatantly challenged; where Kin was sweet, Ryoma was indifferent. It was like their personalities were complete opposites.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma was recalled from his ruminations by the inquiry. Fuji stood next to him before taking a seat on the edge of the cushion, leaning down so that his face hovered mere inches away from the freshman's. Ryoma stared back unflinchingly before one hand rose up to thread through the light brown locks.

Fuji leaned down, covering Ryoma's lips with his own; the kiss was gentle and dry, merely lip-on-lip contact. Fuji pulled back just enough to look back into Ryoma's eyes, yet their lips still brushed.

"Say it again," Ryoma whispered, so quiet that it could have been just the movement of his lips.

_My name. Let it be just me you're seeing..._

Fuji cupped his cheek with one hand and Ryoma closed his eyes in a reassuring response.

"Ryoma." A brief kiss. "Ryoma..."

This time, the lips that covered his were unrelenting and Ryoma melted into the touch. Cold hands slipped under his shirt to trace the lines of his body as a surprisingly warm and wet tongue entered his mouth.

Fuji tasted an interesting mix of spice and metallic, a strange combination that Ryoma did not find unpleasant. Fuji's skin was cold, but wherever he touched Ryoma, it felt as if that spot were on fire. The touches, caresses, and kisses were too much, and his body started to quiver with a hungry sort of feeling; Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck when the other started to pull away from him.

Fuji chuckled warmly, pecking the scowling freshman's nose. "It's almost eleven, Ryoma. I think I should take you home before your father hunts us down." Ryoma growled but let the older boy go. Fuji kissed him again - passionate but brief - before pulling the younger boy up. Fuji sized him up: Ryoma's clothes were wrinkled and unkempt, his hair was mussed up, and there was a tell-tale flush on his skin. A gleeful smile erupted on Fuji's lips.

"Well, one more kiss couldn't hurt..."

* * *

Practice was another grueling session for the Regulars, despite Inui's absence. While the break from the dreadful juices was welcome, Ryoma still felt discomforted by the absence of his senpai and how tight-lipped the other Regulars were. Fuji, Momo, Oishi, and Kikumaru had refused to tell him what was going on - ("_Just give it time, Ryoma." "The Viper is just being sulky, don't mind it, Echizen!" "Oh, well, Kaoru and Sadaharu wanted a small break..." "Unyaa, they're just being lazy!_") - so he was still clueless. He wouldn't dare ask Tezuka - he was even more tight-lipped than the others, and if he asked Taka-san, he'd probably say something similar to the others, racket or not.

Worst of all, that wasn't even the only problem; lately, it seems as if Fuji was taking up all of his time. While previously they did spend generous amounts of time together, there were still plenty of times the pair went out with the rest of their friends, or at least Ryoma could spend an afternoon at the burger joint with his two loudmouthed senpai. However, now it was like Fuji was actively separating him from the others: always partnering with him at practice, walking him straight home after practice or elsewhere, but always declining any invitations made by the other Regulars (mainly Kikumaru) to have a small outing together.

It had looked like today would be no different, as Fuji stood waiting for him outside to finish changing so they could leave together. Everyone else was already gone: Momo and Kikumaru had left together, while Oishi and Tezuka had student council duties to attend to. Kawamura had left even earlier than usual to help his 'father' with running the sushi shop.

Stepping out of the locker room, Fuji immediately pulled him into a brief kiss. When they pulled apart, Ryoma glared at him; he hated public displays of affection like that and Fuji knew it. The tensai just gave him a blinding, unrepentant smile.

"I have to take care of some files about my life as 'Fuji' - apparently there are naturalization issues - so I'll have to take a rain check on walking you home," Fuji murmured, "Please, just go straight home, Ryoma."

After another kiss goodbye (done entirely by Fuji, much to Ryoma's irritation), Ryoma started home. He reached the front gates before he caught the eyes of a certain catlike acrobat, who bounced up to him with a grin, noticeably alone.

"Ochibi! You're just in time!" he cheered, clinging onto the shorter boy. Ryoma had an expression of long suffering on his face but didn't even try to squirm out of the hold; he knew better by now.

Kikumaru glanced around, an adorably perplexed look on his face. "Eh? Where's Syuusuke?"

"He had paperwork to do." _Crime lord._

Kikumaru hugged him tighter. "Well then, as your kind senpai, I will treat you! Free food!" Kikumaru let him go but kept an ironclad grip on his wrist, all but dragging him down the street. "It's the best remedy for missing your boyfriend!"

"I don't _miss_ him," Echizen informed the other, clearly sulking, "I don't need Fuji-senpai around me all the time."

Kikumaru ignored him, chattering at light speed as he tugged the smaller boy along. They followed the familiar route to the burger shop and Ryoma let his mind drift, if only to escape Kikumaru's babbling. He was under the distinct impression that Kikumaru was taking out separation anxiety on _him_; he should just join Student Council so he could be with Oishi at all times and stop terrorizing his kouhai.

Ryoma blinked when he realized they had passed the burger joint. "Where are we going, Kikumaru-senpai?"

"You can call me Eiji now, Ochibi! There's this yummy place a few blocks away that I've been wanting to go to," Kikumaru answered.

Ryoma shrugged, just hoping they didn't run into Fuji. His boyfriend had wanted him to go straight home... but it was just Kikumaru and Ryoma would never turn down free food. How often would that chance crop up?

Another block walked and the streets turned a little less friendly and a little less populated. Two blocks in and the streets started to resemble downtown New York a little too closely. The third block in, Kikumaru tugged him down an alleyway. Ryoma was a little wary, but hadn't Momo and him found a rather good ramen shop in an alleyway? He'd rather not think about how Kikumaru found the place, but as long as the food was good, Ryoma would keep his complaints to himself.

After they were a good distance away from where they had entered the alleyway and still not seeing any shops, Ryoma really wanted Kikumaru to let go of his wrist now. He had tugged a little as a sort of nonverbal communication but that only seemed to tighten the grip. It was then Ryoma realized that Kikumaru had stopped talking.

"Kikumaru-senpai?"

The doubt must have shown through his voice, as the redhead stopped and turned around. The expression on his face was unsettling: a mix of determined and sad, like a man pushed into something he'd rather not be in but out of desperation will do what must be done.

Ryoma tugged harder at his wrist, alarms going off in his mind. This was not a good situation, even he could tell that - dubious social attitude or not. He was unprepared for Kikumaru to suddenly push forward, bringing Ryoma's back up against the wall, pinning both his wrists together behind his back. With his free hand, he gripped Ryoma's chin, forcing it to the side to leave his neck vulnerable.

"_Kikumaru-senpai! Let me go!_" Ryoma snapped, equal parts angry and frightened.

Kikumaru frowned, looking almost torn. "I'm sorry, Ochibi, I really am! But-But-_Someone_ has to do this! Everything will be fine once you've been Turned and then things will get back to normal and we can go back to concentrating on winning the Nationals! I'm really sorry it turned out this way but no one was _doing_ anything and Syuusuke- well, this will just settle everything!" the redhead explained, leaving his victim even more confused.

Ryoma struggled, kicking out, but Kikumaru easily countered and forced his legs still by hooking them with one of his own legs.

"I don't understand, senpai! Please let me go!" His shoulders ached - he was being held at a very uncomfortable angle - and now he was shivering. Kikumaru wasn't deliberately cruel but when he thought something needed to be done, he did it without further thought. He never wondered about the results and repercussions of his actions. With him, it was: shoot now, ask questions later.

Ryoma didn't want to be Turned - even if the sentiment was for just right now - and he especially didn't want the redhead being his Turner. For all his hesitations and reserve, he would much prefer his enigmatic boyfriend. The thought of anyone biting him besides the fair-haired tensai just felt wrong.

Kikumaru easily held him down as if his struggling was nothing. Without even the briefest of hesitations, the redhead leaned down, and all Ryoma could feel before it happened was warm, moist breath on his neck; then-

His voice choked; _he couldn't even scream_. Tears sprung to his eyes and his body quivered and flinched, but the response went ignored by the redhead currently sucking the life out of him.

It _hurt_, worse than any injury he had gained during sports. It actually felt like he was dying, which shouldn't have been surprising, considering all of his blood was being drained from his body. Still, weren't there stories that depicted vampire bites as sensual, even enjoyable? But this- _this_ was nothing but pure _agony_. Tears were streaming down his face and his voice couldn't form words, nothing more than barely-audible pained hitches.

Ryoma wanted to thrash. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hide. He wanted to cry. It was unbearable and it felt like centuries had gone and still he could do nothing but remain still and suffer through it. His eyesight was blurry with his tears - and now, probably blood loss - and he felt dreadfully cold. He wanted to go back to Syuusuke's room, just curl up in the tensai's arms and sleep again. He wanted to sleep... and he wanted...

"Syuu..." His voice wavered and he would have been mortified at his weak state if his head was clearer. His eyesight was going blotchy and for a moment, he wondered if he had actually seen the outline of Syuusuke. He wanted to see those eyes, wanted to hold the other again.

A figure neared them, but it was still blurry, but there was a familiarity to it, with fair-colored hair and open, blazing, infuriated-

Sapphire eyes.

Kikumaru was _torn_ away from him and Ryoma slid down the wall, a warm trickle of liquid seeping from the wound in his neck into the collar of his shirt. His vision was hazy but he knew that it was Syuusuke that was practically tearing Kikumaru up.

Ryoma couldn't pull enough strength to stand, much less speak. Luckily, Fuji stopped himself and Ryoma was relieved to note that Kikumaru was still breathing. The redhead's shirt was a bloody mess and the knife Fuji was holding was enough clue as to what had caused the damage; a normal human would have already died from the wounds. As a vampire, Kikumaru would likely have to recuperate for awhile to recover from the rather serious injuries.

Ryoma managed to follow Fuji's movement as the other boy went over to him and gently picked him up, before he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Ryoma next woke up, he was lying on his bed, safely ensconced within the blankets. His extremities felt a little chilled but the rest of his body was well-heated. His neck was sore and when he reached up with shaky fingers, he felt along the smooth skin for any inconsistencies. His fingers alighted upon the unmistakable feel of a bandage.

So it hadn't been a dream.

Sitting up, one hand hovering over the bandage, he glanced around his room with disconcerted eyes. Ryoma was not often put in situations where he feared for his own life, if any at all; the fear of injury (Akutsu) and poisoning (Inui Juice) were often enough in his life that he recovered fast, but it wasn't everyday his life was threatened.

By his own friend.

Ryoma wondered if he should feel a little betrayed but the entire encounter merely left him confused. Kikumaru didn't seem to think he was doing anything bad - in fact, by his own half-assed explanations, the redhead was convinced he was _helping_. Helping who or what, exactly, Ryoma did not know; apparently, though, it was not help Syuusuke liked.

Remembering the sapphire-eyed vampire made it feel like a bucket of ice water was just poured over his head. However angry Ryoma got, he didn't think he could attack a friend with a knife like Syuusuke had. Upon retrospection, it did seem like overkill: Kikumaru didn't appear to be able to hold his own after the first few stabs in his gut. In fact, hadn't Syuusuke also aimed for the face...?

Was it a vampire thing? Ryoma supposed with the knowledge that wounds not delivered by wood would heal almost instantly, multiple injury was just as good as one stab. Still, it seemed painful, and there was so much blood...

What had happened to Kaidoh and Inui? Did Fuji attack the viper-like tennis player as well? It could explain the absence, as well as Inui's. Wouldn't the data player stay by his boyfriend's side if he was injured?

But why was Fuji attacking everyone? He was also trying to force Ryoma away from the others (Ryoma understood why now, though) and he wasn't telling him anything. No one was telling him anything, they were all just acting strangely- hiding. Hiding something, something important enough that Ryoma couldn't know but that they were willing to spill blood over.

_"It's a yellow camellia."_

_"This is the place?" Kin asked, turning to the other with a look of undisguised cheer._

There was a yellow flower, wasn't there?

Ryoma stood, maneuvering around his darkened room and out, walking down the stairs at a sedate pace. The murmurs from the TV were audible as he entered the living room, as well as the sound of his father's snores. Nanako, sitting at the table with a schoolbook, looked up as he passed by.

"Ryoma-kun! Are you alright? Fuji-kun came in carrying you earlier, saying you collapsed at school! Are you sick? Do you want something to eat? I can heat up dinner for you; Auntie is working late tonight so it will be no trouble," Nanako exclaimed, moving over to feel his forehead. Ryoma knew he wasn't feverish; if anything, he looked like death warmed over.

"I was just tired, Nanako-san," Ryoma said, backing away from his concerned cousin, "I need to check something for my homework." Before she could intervene, he continued on placatingly. "If you don't mind, could you heat me up dinner, too? After that, I think I'll take a bath and go to bed."

Nanako had an inner struggle, before with a resigned sigh that was half-exasperation, half-tolerance, she nodded with a warm smile. "Alright, but only thirty minutes. I don't want you collapsing anywhere but in your bed."

She was such a mother-hen. "Uisu."

Nanako went to the kitchen so Ryoma continued on into the study. It was more his mother's personal office at home but it did house the only computer in the Echizen residence.

The internet was a splendid thing. By typing in only 'yellow camellia' he had about one million and a half matching sites. Adding 'Japan' narrowed it down even further and he clicked on the first site that looked to be about location rather than buying the flower.

_"They are only found in the Shimane Prefecture."_

Matsue City.

Matsue City is the capital city of the Shimane Prefecture. It boasts Matsue Castle; the castle grounds include a winding path through mixed forests of bamboo, shrubs and trees, many of which are older than the castle itself.

The wildlife varies, but among its most remarkable is the yellow camellia. They are highly valued in Japan and elsewhere for their very early flowering, often among the first flowers to appear in the late winter. Late frosts can damage the flowers. In Japan, they are found only in this prefecture; most grow in the grounds of Matsue Castle.

Ryoma turned the computer off as Nanako called him to eat. It was Saturday tomorrow; he could ditch practice and school and buy a ticket to Matsue City to see the castle that boasted that damned flower. He didn't know where he'd go once he reached the place, but he had a feeling it would all start to make sense.

He couldn't put it off any longer. He couldn't act like everything was fine.

* * *

**END... Chapter 8.**

**A/N**: I wonder if anyone suspected Kikumaru would try something like that. He's cute, though, so I'm sure he'll be forgiven. Yeah. Anyway, it was hard depicting a frightened Ryoma because I find it hard to imagine him so... but he does remind me of someone who gets angry or violent when scared. Luckily I didn't need to do much other than have him fight back a little because he went limp since he was in too much pain. Ah, pain; how I adore you so.

_Please review~!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Finally. _Kin_.

**Special Thanks:** To reviewers, to loyal reviewers, and to my beta: Asami-chan! Thank you for your continued support.

**Warnings: **Vampirism, BL, some mentions of violence and implied neglect (in this chapter)

**Pairings: **Thrill, Imperial, Golden, Endurance/Emerald

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**"The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den,**

**For well he knew the silly Fly would soon come back again:**

**So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,**

**And set his table ready, to dine upon the Fly."**

- "_The Spider and the Fly_" by Mary Howitt

* * *

The steady thrum of the motor was felt constantly in every part of his body but he gave it no heed. The sunlight that shined on and off his face at odd angles was irritating, but still he kept his eyes ahead of him, off other passengers and the world outside the motor vehicle. The air was slightly warm due to body heat but for some reason, he found himself chilled to the bone with every mile closer he was to his destination.

He stood as the bus rolled to a stop, emerging from the elongated vehicle as the driver boasted their reached destination:

"Welcome to Matsue Castle!"

Ryoma stared up at the multileveled building that stood among the acres of nature.

The structure was elegant, curving up towards the heavens with dark-paneled wood, the base made of gray rock. Glimpses of white walls peeked out from under dark roofs and, overall, the structure had a regal, if not intimidating, feel. A smooth pathway winded up to the entrance, lined by bushes, then grass, then the gardens themselves. People milled about here and there, some stationed at nearby picnic tables with their families.

Ryoma masked the feeling of loneliness with apathy; right now, such trivial emotions did not matter, right?

It was Saturday today; he had stayed up late last night, planning his route to this very place. A combination of subway and bus systems got him here, all paid for with his allowance, with his parents none the wiser. He had told his mother (his father doesn't bother asking him where he's going) that he would be hanging out with his freshmen fanboys for today and she had accepted it easily enough. He hadn't heard from any of the other Regulars, not even Syuusuke, and he figured it was for the best; he did not want to tell them where he was, and lying was tedious.

He quickly got in line to join the noon-time tour and leisurely followed the small group as the guide narrated out the castle's history. Matsue Castle, from what he had read, was built in the 1600's, and Ryoma was pretty sure that 'Kin' existed long before that. At least, he never remembered any such castles in his dream recollections; the only clue he was hanging onto was the flower. He just hoped he wouldn't have to do something drastic, like kill himself or something, just to remember; if he had to, then the dreams could go screw themselves - he wasn't suicidal.

Ryoma wasn't patient by nature so by the time they reached the garden part of their tour (around forty minutes later) he was in a bad mood. The guide allowed them to roam around the gardens, provided they stay on the pathways and not trample into the foliage. Ryoma easily maneuvered around families and couples, getting as far away from them as possible, golden eyes sweeping over the varieties of flora.

It didn't take long to find them; they stood out as shining patches, hundreds of them beaming white with sparkled gold, their faces upturned towards the sun. Ryoma crouched down by them, just looking at them; there was a familiarity there, one that extended past the bouquet of Nanako's. He lightly ran a finger over one of the petals, trailing it across each and down the stem.

_Ichi..._

Ryoma plucked off one petal.

_Ni._

And another.

_San._

And another.

* * *

_A white flower sprinkled with gold lay alone on the ground as tiny flames burnt half the petals to ash, climbing to consume the rest._

_There was the smell of fire._

_Kin could only stare, horror encompassing his body and freezing his limbs. He sat huddled in the corner, watching the blood pool around his father's head and the flames lick at the corpse's clothes. The smoke choked his lungs and tears leaked from his eyes in response not only to the loss of his father but the ash. The fire had spread quickly and already it crowded him like some prowling demonic mass. The one exit was covered in flames and broken woodwork and he would surely catch on fire if he dared go through it._

_Kin hacked out a cough, moving further back into the hot wall as the flames crept closer and closer. His father's blood began to thread around him like a river, a piece from the ceiling having come down and piercing the man through his skull before he could even react. Already the smell of burning flesh filled the hovel, causing Kin to cough more._

_"KIN! HIKO!"_

_The scream was familiar and feminine and was all the warning he got before a figure came through the flames at the front. Kin couldn't move, couldn't respond even at the sight of his mother screaming for him. Left with no other choice, she made her way over to him, her feet cut with splinters with each step, ignoring the flames that burned at her garbs. She only had eyes for her child - her dear, sweet child - and she had to get him out of here._

_Kin couldn't think, his vision had gone hazy and his lungs burned. Thin, strong hands grabbed hold of his wrists and he was pulled along on shaky legs. The doorway seemed so far away now..._

_She noticed it as she neared the one way out, could hear the structure of her home moan with despair that matched her's. She didn't have enough power- she had to- with the last heave of her strength, she threw her youngest child out of the way, catching sight of his intense golden eyes before the ceiling gave way and plunged her straight into the flames._

_"Kin!"_

_One of the village women held a cup of water to his lips, forcing him to drink it. His eyes, however, were locked on the place that had been his home all his life as it crumbled to ash under the unrelenting fire._

* * *

_Kano's face was reserved, his attention focused on the thin arm he was bandaging. Kin didn't make a sound, didn't even look up as the wound was tightly addressed. It was one of many and Kano's already dirty hands were splotched with Kin's blood - and they were anything but gentle. Kano never looked at him anymore, nor spoke much._

_Do you hate me?_

_That question always hovered around Kin's lips, but he was always too afraid to ask. That he didn't know the answer, that he couldn't predict Kano's reply; wasn't that an answer in and of itself?_

_The older boy finished tying off the bandage and stood up to put away the extra fabric. His back was turned to Kin, his bony shoulders visible through the thin layers he wore. The both of them were so thin now, though Kano could claim a more muscular stature next to his brother. He was tanner, with broad shoulders and large, calloused hands._

_Kin curled in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest. His body ached, as usual; he had gone out earlier to fetch some herbs but he had been caught by a few of the more brutal villagers. They had stopped shortly - it didn't take much to keep him down - so Kin had got away with a few cuts and bruises, as well as a split lip. He wasn't often attacked - most villagers left him alone, preferring to coldly ignore him more than anything else - but there would always be the few that delighted in his pain._

_No one ever touched Kano; not because he would probably put up more of a fight than his brother but because it was widely believed he was under the 'demon's' control. All of the villagers left him alone, ignoring him as if he weren't even there. His former friends never looked at him and he had given up trying to talk to others shortly after the treatment started._

_Kin didn't think he could ever get used to it. He wanted to leave this place, start anew, but he knew they had nowhere else to go. Kin would be nothing more than a burden to his brother; he wasn't exactly exceptional at fishing or hunting, and his fragile frame was useless in a fight. Kin owned a delicate beauty; his soft features would doubtlessly morph into something extraordinary once he had shed his childlooks._

_"Kano-niisan," Kin spoke, but his brother made no acknowledgment, "I love you."_

_I love you._

* * *

_"Demon! Demon!"_

_"Run away, or we'll be burned up too!"_

_"Only monsters have golden eyes!"_

_The screams and laughter of the other children were vicious to his ears, making his small heart beat unsteadily within his chest. His eyes refused to lift from the ground, not just because of the tears gathered on his lashes but also to hide the unusual orbs from condemning eyes. He was all too aware of the gazes of the older villagers upon him as he made his way briskly towards the forest, hoping to escape into the foliage before they decided to unleash their misdirected anger on him._

_The shadows casting from overhead branches gave a sense of relief to him and he dared to lift his head to turn his bright golden eyes on the leaves dancing upon the slight breeze in the air. He knew this route by heart; it led to a small spring where he could wash the mud that had been flung on him by the other children._

_The water was cool to the touch and it flowed lightly across his fingertips. His reflection in the water was hard to make out, disturbed by the fluid movement and ripples, but it could not disguise the golden eyes that stared back at him from the water-distorted face. He closed his eyes, dipping his cupped hands into the clear liquid to splash some on to his face._

_Kano had abandoned him last summer and there were rumors among the villagers that someone similar to him was seen on his way over the mountains. Kin did not want to hear more about it, though, and usually ran home as fast as he could before his mind could dwell on the thought of his brother._

_Wiping his face dry with the hem of his ragged clothes, he backed away from the spring and rested against the trunk of a tree. His feet were all carved up again because running as fast as he did caused his slippers to fall to pieces. There was a small, bloody gash from where one daring village child had thrown a rock at him, but he always hurt these days so what was one more pain?_

_Resting his head against the bark, Kin let the sunlight filter through the leaves and onto his face and closed his eyes._

_Sometimes he was just too tired to care._

* * *

_Kin blinked, stumbling after the older boy who held his forearm in a gentle yet unyielding grip. The recently-introduced Momoshiro seemed to have no knowledge of Kin's infamy, as he was actually touching him and dousing the startled boy in friendly chatter. Unused to such kind contact, Kin was struck mute and only stumbled along after the other lest he be dragged; it was like the other youth didn't know his own strength._

_"-and look at you, you're completely filthy! I know boys like to tumble in the dirt but didn't your mother tell you to wash up before you went into the forest? Real men aren't only strong, you know; they try at least some semblance of clean!" Momoshiro chided, sounding so amused that Kin was hard-pressed to believe the other was supposedly admonishing him._

_"It was Kin, right? Strange name, though it does suit you; I've never seen anything like your eyes, never." Kin couldn't stop the flinch and Momoshiro glanced back at him with a thoughtful look. "Don't like talking about your eyes? I can't blame you, I got some lashes out for mine, see? Weird color, though both you and I _**combined **_are nothing compared to Eiji - he's a friend of mine. No one can explain his hair and eye color, though he was lucky enough to be considered a symbol of good luck in our village." Here, Momoshiro shrugged._

_There was the distant sound of people now and the tension in Kin's shoulders knotted up again. He didn't want to come across any villagers that he recognized, not when he had finally found someone that treated him so kindly. What would Momoshiro do when he learned of Kin's reputation? The other boy was strong, his kicks and punches would probably hurt more than the other burly villagers._

_Even as his steps grew hesitant, Kin was pulled into a clearing. It was obviously a sort of camp ground; none of the shelters were permanent and appeared to be able to house only two at a time. The animal skins used were larger than Kin was used to but appeared very sturdy. There was a fire pit in the middle of the canvassed shelters, enclosed by rocks and a shallow pit, wherein logs were settled in a circle around it. Some furs were on the logs as well, but most were barren, having been stripped of their bark to make a more comfortable seat._

_Kin would have appreciated the surroundings more, but it was the people who held his attention._

_The only ones visible were five boys, all around Momoshiro's age, matching the violet-eyed boy's pale complexion. The first had hair as red as blood, with startling blue eyes that widened at the sight of him. His height was average and he was slim and lithe, dressed in a tunic composed of blues and violets. He was perched on one of the logs, both of his hands wrapped around the arm of another boy._

_The one he clung to looked to be of similar height to the redhead, his hair the common black, two bangs hovering over his forehead, the rest tied back in a bushy ponytail. He was keeping himself balanced, being half bent-over to accommodate the boy clinging to him. He wore a tunic similar to Momoshiro's and his green eyes were soft and light._

_The other three boys were standing together and appeared to have been discussing something before his and Momoshiro's arrival. The tallest had hair similar to Momoshiro's but had broader shoulders, and he wore a tunic of light grays and browns. The boy next to him reached his shoulders in height with evenly-cut bangs and a short pony. His face was narrow with high cheekbones and he gave out a low hiss that seemed natural to him. The one next to him was only a bit taller, with light brown hair and eyes, his hair placed in a common knot atop his head. The latter two wore brown tunics like Momoshiro's._

_"Momo, who is that?" the green-eyed boy asked, giving Kin a warm smile. Kin stilled, eyes wide and unmoving. Momo lugged him forward like some sort of prize, pushing him ahead and holding him in place with a hand on each shoulder._

_"This is Kin! He lives in the village near here and I found him stumbling around in the woods," Momoshiro introduced._

_The redhead bounced up, releasing his hold on the other to peer closely at Kin. He settled back with a large, catlike grin, as if he was pleased with what he saw. "Unyaa, he's so cute, Momo! Is he your's? You're sharing, aren't you?"_

_"Well-"_

_"Momo's back?"_

_The voice was soft and lilting, the inquiry conformed into a verbal caress. A slender figure emerged from one of the shelters, shortest among the others but holding a dangerous aura. The pale face with the angelic features was smiling and the grace with which the male moved was ethereal. Clothed in garbs of dark blues, he seemed almost frail amongst the others but Kin could tell there was something powerful within that lithe form._

_"Look what Momo brought, Syuusuke!" the redhead crowed, gesturing to Kin who remained frozen in Momoshiro's grasp. The fair-haired figure neared him and Kin was able to glimpse sapphire eyes before they were once again closed._

_"Hello, little one. What's your name?" he asked, tone gentle._

_Momoshiro looked ready to answer for him but he had a voice of his own:_

_"Kin."_

_The smile widened and eyes opened to pin Kin in place with the intensity._

_"It's nice to meet you, Kin. I'm Syuusuke."_

* * *

_Kin didn't wince, not once; he merely kept his eyes locked on the expanse of skin with a slightly befuddled expression. Syuusuke was smiling - Kin had never seen him stop - as one hand gently massaged the salve onto the younger boy's bruised skin. Kin had run off into the forest after eating breakfast (one of the hardy roots), but not before one of the village farmers caught him crossing his vegetable paddy. He had escaped with only a few large bruises but luckily no gashes or cuts._

_It had been nearly nine days since he first met Syuusuke and the others and each day he visited them. Not for long - he didn't want to impose on them but it just felt** so good** to talk to people again. This had been the first time he was attacked since he'd met them and when he reached their campsite limping, they were all a bit shocked. Kin had brushed it off, saying he had fallen, but he could tell by their eyes that they did not believe him. Still, he did not want them to know the truth; surely if they found out about what had happened in the past, they would leave him too, just like Kano-niisan had?_

_"There, all better now," Syuusuke murmured, placing the lid back on the small ceramic jar. Kin smiled at him, a little shyly; in truth, the boy had never seen someone so pretty as Syuusuke. The other boy always managed to catch his eyes and make his face heat up and Kin had no idea why._

_"Does it still hurt?" Syuusuke asked, examining Kin's ragged shirt (it had to be taken off) with a criticizing look._

_Kin shook his head, standing up. "No, it doesn't hurt at all. The medicine you have is wonderful," Kin replied shyly. He didn't want to grab his shirt back while the other was holding it, fearing to seem rude. Still, he didn't like the feel of his bruises exposed- signs of how weak he was - and being in Syuusuke's shelter didn't alleviate the sense of shame he felt._

_"Sadaharu and Syuuichirou make them themselves. They've always been very good at those sorts of things," Syuusuke said complacently, before poking his head out, Kin's shirt still gripped in his hand, "Kaoru, the clothes, please."_

_Kin shifted nervously, fisting his worn pants in a subdued manner. It wasn't that he was scared - it was just that Kaoru struck him as a proud sort of guy who didn't look kindly on weakness. And wasn't that what Kin was- a weak, pathetic monster?_

_Kaoru entered with a bundle of clothes in his arms and his eyes moved to land on Kin. He hissed seemingly subconsciously, walking over to the smaller boy and looking him over, head to toe. Syuusuke stood off to the side with an amused smile but made no comment. Kin was blushing heavily, looking down at the ground but he could still feel the gaze on his thin shoulders._

_"Oi," Kin looked up, just as something soft and brown obscured his vision. He squealed in surprise - eliciting a chuckle from the fair-haired boy - but didn't thrash as large, calloused hands righted the article of clothing. His head emerged at the top and Kin blinked down at the slightly large but overall comfortable tunic he now wore. It was similar to Kaidoh's own in both color and style, though the edges were hemmed with animal skin, likely to keep it from falling apart._

_"You're clothes were coming apart, so Kaoru kindly offered to make a tunic for you. It fits you very well, Kin," Syuusuke graciously complimented, his smile widening as the other two boys blushed violent red._

_Kin hurriedly bowed and couldn't stop the silly little smile that was forming on his lips. "Thank you very much, Kaoru-san!"_

_Kaoru tried to shrug it off but he was still beet-red and was now looking at everything but the boy in front of him. "We had some extra material is all," he grumbled, before abruptly pivoting and hurrying out. Syuusuke chuckled into his hand as Kin forcefully held back the tears of happiness._

_"Kaoru is a sweet guy," Syuusuke murmured, coming up to Kin's side. "Wouldn't you say so, Kin?"_

_"Yes!" Kin agreed, fingering his new clothes. Despite his intimidating looks, Kaoru had to be one of the kindest people Kin knew. Who else would make clothes for a person like him?_

_They emerged from the shelter, finding only Takashi and Syuuichirou outside. Syuuichirou stood with a warm smile as Syuusuke guided Kin over to the logs to sit down. "Are you alright?" the green-eyed boy asked, coming to sit down next to him. Kin nodded frantically while Syuusuke tutted._

_"I just applied the salves and he tells me it doesn't hurt anymore," Syuusuke said this as if he were recounting a particularly unbelievable tale, "He's as skinny as a twig. Did you eat anything before you came here?"_

_Kin looked back down at the ground, uncomfortable with so many gazes on him. "...I had mugroot," he admitted softly. Syuuichirou and Syuusuke just looked vaguely confused but Takashi seemed mortally offended._

_"What's mugroot?" Syuuichirou asked._

_"A bitter, hardy root that is commonly used in seasoning," Takashi explained, and started towards one of the shelters hurriedly. "To eat it plain - it must have tasted _**horrible **_- not to mention it isn't very filling- do you eat like that everyday?" Kin shrunk a little in on himself; Takashi had come across as a rather timid guy but now... it was like he was a whole different person! Did Kin insult him somehow?_

_Syuusuke patted him consolingly on the head. "Takashi likes to cook. I think he considers it a personal insult if someone is eating meals below par," Kin shrunk in a little more._

_"TERRIBLE DIET, JUST TERRIBLE! I WILL FIX IT THIS INSTANT!"_

_Syuuichirou sighed, merely watching as Takashi pulled out ceramic cooking bowls and readied sticks; it looked like he was cooking a feast. "Sometimes I think he takes it a little too far, though..."_

_Syuusuke merely chuckled, running his fingers through Kin's hair softly. "You should just come here to eat, Kin. It's better than Takashi going over to your house..."_

_Kin hurriedly agreed._

* * *

_"Wha-? No way, not possible!"_

_Kin laughed good-naturedly; he couldn't help it, Eiji's pouty face was just too amusing. The redhead was mock-sniffling while Momoshiro merely stared at his shiny pebbles with a forlorn look._

_"Unyaa, I think you're cheating, ochibi!" Eiji declared, giving up three of his own pebbles to Kin's little pile. Kin shook his head in denial and was comforted by Syuusuke's demure chuckle._

_"Don't be so angry, Eiji. Kin just has better luck, ne?" the fair-haired boy pointed out from where he was seated; not part of the game but close enough to see what was going on. Syuuichirou was also nearby - cleaning up his and Eiji's hut - so he wasn't paying any attention to the three boys playing a game on the ground._

_"His luck is too good, just too good. I haven't won a round at all," Momoshiro remarked sulkily; he was down to eight pebbles in comparison to Eiji's fifteen and Kin's twenty-nine. "Though it's nice to see someone beat you, Eiji; you always win this game whenever we play."_

_Eiji stuck out his tongue at the other boy, giving Kin another 'pity-me' stare that the golden-eyed boy was quickly becoming used to. It wouldn't take long before Syuuichirou was, once again, the only one not immune to it._

_"Alright, come on, let's at least take away all of Momo's pebbles!"_

_"Oi, no fair targeting me!"_

_Kin laughed and Syuusuke smiled._

* * *

_"I see... so the Red Fern prefers to grow beneath fallen logs... good to know," Sadaharu murmured, running a finger along the reddish-lavender fern that covered the area beneath an old log._

_Kin stood off to the side, merely giving a small nod. He had been asked by the tall boy to lead him to a patch of Red Fern - they seemed to make good adhesives for clothing. Next to Kin stood Kunimitsu, the apparent leader of the others; they followed his instructions down to the letter. Kin had met him after Syuusuke had introduced himself; he had emerged from one of the shelters, leveling a look at the others before greeting Kin himself._

_From what Kin had gathered, Kunimitsu was quiet, regal, and patient; he had never seen the boy smile or laugh, but there was a commanding presence about him that had Kin automatically respecting him. He may not talk much but his guiding hands had been gentle and his eyes sharp; he exuded a charm of protection. It was a feeling that Kin had not felt in years- safe._

_"Sadaharu." If you're done, we should leave._

_Kunimitsu managed to say that with just speaking the other's name; a man of few words had been epitomized in Kunimitsu, it seemed. Kin found himself in awe._

_"Aa, let's go. I've memorized the way here; I'll come back later to collect it," Sadaharu stood, and the three of them treaded back towards the camp._

_"Kin, I suggest eating at least two servings tonight. You've been limiting yourself to one and you won't grow any of the necessary muscles if you continue to avoid proper nourishment," Sadaharu went on, sounding chiding despite the monotone voice it was delivered in. "We will not run out of supplies. You need not worry about imposing on us. We are very capable of taking care of you."_

_Kin stuttered out a mangled apology and thanks, blushing vividly._

_Kunimitsu, in a rare moment of affection, ruffled his hair._

* * *

_Kin grinned to himself as his fingers curled around the fruit, tugging it off its branch with a triumphant look. The sun had barely risen but Kin had always been a light sleeper. If he left early in the mornings, the chances of running into a fellow villager were slim, which he preferred; he didn't want anyone to know about his friends in the forest._

_It was earlier than usual for him to visit them, however, and he didn't want to wake any of them up by accident. He decided to grab a bite to eat - even though Takashi would probably make him breakfast, like he had been for the past fourteen days. Still, he had some time to kill and the fruits of this tree were always particularly tasty, though they tasted best when Takashi mashed them up and added his own ingredients._

_Kin wasn't a picky eater; when could he be picky when for years he had nothing to feed off of but the herbs in the forest and the few fish he managed to sneak off with? No, things were better now: people to talk to, hot meals to eat and new clothes. Just thinking about Syuusuke and the others made him smile and he bit happily into his fruit, knees drawn together, back against the trunk of the tree._

_Kin winced when the shriek of a baboon resounded nearby. He pressed up closer against the trunk, practically unnoticeable amongst the vegetation brushed up against it. He had never forgotten his encounter with the bear of these woods and he knew it took a powerful animal to cause the baboons to panic. The primates were clever, quick creatures; whatever had caught that baboon had to be just as cunning._

_There was another shriek - Kin wondered why any animal would want two - and one of the small creatures went jumping into the branches of the tree he was using as coverage. Kin crouched as low as possible, eyes strained on the baboon that was intending to make another flying leap towards a nearby tree._

_Kin heard rather than saw the baboon get grabbed mid-leap; there was a sickening crunch of bones as its legs were mercilessly hoisted and yanked back to the earth. The branch of the tree used to propel the predator broke with the force of the impact but the predator didn't seem to care, landing on the ground gracefully, golden eyes locked on to the screeching, frantic baboon in its grip._

_Takashi, teeth elongated, bit into his catch and drank._

_Kin didn't move, just stared at the lithe male who didn't notice him to the side._

_"Got it, Takashi?" Momoshiro's voice came out, and the youth stepped into the clearing, a limp baboon held in his grasp. "Kunimitsu said to bring the bodies back so we can use the meat for-"_

_Momoshiro stopped, golden eyes locked on the huddled figure at the base of the tree. Takashi stopped as well, pulling away from his meal to look behind him in confusion before his eyes also alighted on the boy._

_"Kin," Momoshiro uttered, though it was unclear if he was finishing his previous statement or stating an obvious observation._

_Kin stood up, face unusually blank. There was a strained moment of silence before a smile broke upon the young boy's lips._

_"You know, in my village, we just eat the meat."_

* * *

_"Don't worry, Kin; we'll protect you from anyone who dares wish you harm."_

_Kin blushed heavily, ducking his head down so the others wouldn't see. Syuusuke grinned into the other's flesh, face lightly pressed against the back of Kin's neck. His arms remain wrapped around the thin shoulders and the intimacy of the position made goosebumps run along the boy's skin._

_Kin reflected that they were all his friends, but Syuusuke- Syuusuke was different. The beautiful boy was always around him, comforting him; he was always so gentle and he never pushed anything. His eyes were enchanting and the pale, smooth skin that often run along Kin's own was cool to the touch yet left fire in its wake. Kin didn't know how to explain the strange feeling in his stomach, the heat that always burned at his skin when he was in the other's presence; everything about Syuusuke was exciting and pleasurable._

_Eiji perched on the log, with Syuuichirou attempting to balance him by acting as a support beam. "You know, ochibi, most people wouldn't be so accepting of...us," the redhead pointed out, rocking back and forth._

_Kin shrugged, looking a little embarrassed as the others agreed and turned their attentions to him. "Well, I mean...it's like you said, you just eat the animals in the woods; you just eat it differently from most people. Besides, you're still you, right?"_

_There was a moment's pause, before they all broke out laughing and Kin flushed, lowering his gaze to the ground. Syuusuke snickered into his skin, the sound vibrating against Kin's back._

_"You're one-of-a-kind, chibi," Momoshiro gasped out, mussing up the already-untidy hair. "You're a good kid, such a good kid!"_

_Kin smiled, one hand curled over Syuusuke's clasped pair._

_It felt nice...belonging somewhere._

* * *

**END...Chapter 9**.

**A/N**: Coming up with Kin's personality and character was surprisingly easy. He just had to be the opposite of Ryoma; sometimes, I feel like he's the male version of Sakuno. Except with a little less backbone and a little more needy. Though there are some similarities between Kin and his reincarnation, I'd like to think.

Anyway, the next chapter should be up pretty soon, so in the meantime, review! All it takes is a click and a few typed words.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Now it will all come to light. _[insert maniacal laughter here]_

**Special Thanks: **Reviewes and loyal reviewers! Also, Firey Chronicles for a peer promotion (check out her PoT fics as well- vampires and angels!), and Asami-chan for being a wonderful, hard-working beta.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Kin.

**Warnings: **Vampirism, death, BL (not quite hardcore sex scene in this chapter; more of a roundabout description)

**Pairings: **Thrill, Golden, Endurance, Imperial...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**"You always said it's going to be ok, ok**

**I only ever really wanted to be with you**

**I only wanted someone to play, play, play, play**

**When I pull the wings off of the fly**

**The fly never wonders why I did it."**

- "_The Fly_" by Dave Matthews

* * *

_Kin's eyes snapped open despite the still and quiet air of the night. He was long used to solitude when he slept - who would dare come near the demon during the witching time of night? - and had developed an innate ability to sense whenever people were near. It was not the light sound of footsteps that had disturbed him, for even as he strained his ears he heard nothing. Maybe that was what had alerted him: the sound of nothing. No creatures skittering around in the dark or hums of nocturnal bugs that created a cacophony outside his measly home._

_Kin sat up, shoulders hunched with tension. He was optimistic, perhaps, and naive in some senses - but he was not a fool. It had crossed his mind many times, the extent to which the villagers could go - perhaps even to kill him in the dead of night? No attempts had happened so far but the possibility had never left him. In this life, in this world, survival was of the essence and not even a fool would be blind to the villagers' hostility._

_With pale fingers curled around the hilt of a sharpened bone-knife, Kin crouched in his shelter, eyes keen on his surroundings and any noise from outside. He purposely made himself calm down, relying mostly on basic instinct to get him through if a fight was necessary; he wasn't strong but he was agile. If a confrontation was inevitable, he just hoped he could fight back long enough to escape._

_"Kin?"_

_The soft, low murmur would have been incomprehensible if the bugs dared peep, but in the dead silence it was as clear as a shout to the golden-eyed boy. Kin felt tension flood from his muscles with a relieved sigh and he hid his knife amongst his belongings before he crawled out of his home with a sort of embarrassed relief. He was relieved it was no would-be murderer outside his home but embarrassed that the other had seen what Kin called "home."_

_Syuusuke smiled at him, standing perfectly lit in the moonlight._

_"Sorry for coming so late," Syuusuke apologized, leading the younger boy towards the forest. He didn't give the pathetic living place a second glance. "I wanted to see you."_

_Kin tried to fight down the blush and ended up averting his eyes down to the ground. No matter how he looked at it, the statement came off as more than friendly, and affection - especially of that sort - was not something he was used to. Never in his life had anyone ever had a crush on him and with the events of his life, he couldn't really develop fond feelings for anyone else either._

_"I-It's fine, Syuusuke-san. I don't mind; I wasn't very sleepy anyway," Kin stammered out._

_Syuusuke made a tsk'ing noise. "I told you, Kin; you can call me 'Syuusuke'." When Kin looked ready to refute that, the brunette gracefully continued on, "It would make me very happy if you did, Kin."_

_Kin's rebellious mouth snapped shut and he was inwardly glad for the darkness; it must hide his vivid blush very well. Syuusuke lead him back all the way to their camp, which was noticeably devoid of any life. Even the fire was out but it looked recent; the glowing ember of the burnt wood created a warm but eerie effect._

_"The others are out hunting," Syuusuke explained genially. "I already finished before I came to see you."_

_Syuusuke ushered him inside his own shelter, letting the tent flap close behind him. He started up a small fire, for the light and probably also for Kin's benefit; Syuusuke might not be able to feel the chill of the night air but Kin felt it like a second skin. He gladly accepted the warmth of the fire, standing a bit awkwardly between it and the entryway. Syuusuke sat atop his cot, which was lined with the skins and furs of animals and looking sinfully comfy._

_The smiling brunette patted the spot next to him and Kin stepped over, taking a seat shyly. There was wide but not impolite gap between them - which Syuusuke fluidly closed, making Kin's face color. The younger boy stiffened but did not pull back, allowing Syuusuke to run pale, cool fingers down his arm in a conspicuously intimate fashion._

_"Kin," Syuusuke murmured and the boy didn't think that he was imagining the purr behind the words, "What do you feel when you're with me?"_

_Kin's breath hitched and he felt like he was going to cough out fire from all the heat coursing through his body. His mind was a little numb, as well as disorganized, and it took a moment before he fully processed the question._

_"F-Funny."_

_Syuusuke's smile widened, and - though it seemed impossible - he came a little closer to the other. "Funny how, Kin?" There was a definite purr to the name._

_"I feel a little shaky, and my stomach acts up," Kin admitted demurely, golden eyes slightly wide at how close Syuusuke was - they were definitely touching at this point. "I get all hot, too, and I..." He trailed off, averting his eyes away, "I notice you. A lot more than the others."_

_A deep chuckle was his reply. "Look at me, Kin."_

_Kin did._

_Soft lips met his and Kin melted._

* * *

_Kin knew they suspected something. Their eyes followed him as he treaded through the village, a rare occurrence nowadays. He was hardly ever seen by the other villagers anymore, taking off into the forest just as dawn breaks and returning home well past when the sun sets. However hatefully they regarded his presence, they were always conscious of him and knew he had not been around lately._

_People fear what they do not know._

_Kin makes sure to wear the rags he owns out through the village rather than his tunic; he cannot let them see it. They must never know about the others in the forest, must never realize Kin has people that he loves now. Kin will not let Syuusuke and the others go, nor will he let the villagers treat them the way they had Kano - or worse, kill them._

_He has gotten used to not hurting anymore. He has gotten used to warmth, to smiling and to playing and eating his fill. He rarely goes back to his home nowadays, preferring to curl up in Syuusuke's arms or manage the fire for when the others come back from their hunt. He has gotten used to his odd hours - sleeping partly in the day and partly at night._

_Kin is now used to happiness._

_He was making a rare trip into the village this morning; Sadaharu had mentioned wanting to collect some Grungeherb but none grew in the forest. They were a type of plant that grew near the village marketplace, plentiful and useful. None of the others knew this so Kin vowed to get some and give them a pleasant surprise; apparently the herb was good for medicinal salves._

_He had already plucked some at this point, carefully setting it away in his animal skin bag, hurriedly retreating back towards his home and the forest. He knows he will be safe when he reaches the edge of the great gathering of trees but his heart thumps wildly when he realizes a few of the village men trail after him. They were discreet and unhurried, fully capable of keeping up with the golden-eyed boy with their long strides._

_Kin broaches the edge of the village and breaks into a full-out run, fleeing past his house without a second glance. Their footsteps hammer against the ground compared to Kin's light footwork - years of running and escaping have shaped him into an agile youth - but still, he did not have the greatest claim on distance between them, and it is when the edge of the forest is too far away to discern that a hand lunges, yanking Kin back by the collar of his shirt._

_He is thrown to the ground but he scrambles backwards, eyes trained on the three men before him. They were older than Kunimitsu and twice his size, muscles built from labor and hearty meals. Kin recognizes them easily as the most violent of the villagers, often the ones beating on him for any little reason. They had always inspired fear in Kin and it was no different now; he has no desire to feel pain._

_"Where the hell did you think you were going?"_

_The question was punctuated with a hard kick, which Kin attempted to block, sending pain ricocheting through his body as a foot collided with his forearms. The village man was far stronger than him and more experienced in fighting - Kin already knew that._

_Kin waited for the second kick, curled in a defensive little ball, but it never came. He waited a moment but all he could make out was strange, gurgled breath, followed by the sound of a few heavy things landing on the ground._

_A cold hand gently prodded his arm, which was starting to turn a dark shade._

_"Kin," Syuusuke's voice penetrated and slowly, the boy uncurled himself. Syuusuke wrapped him in his arms protectively and Kin saw the three men lay dead on the ground, all with their throats slit. The others were there as well but none pay any attention to the corpses. Worry mingles with concern on their faces and they have their eyes on Kunimitsu in hopes he'll know what to do._

_The taller boy frowned before glancing around, as if to confirm that they were alone. "Is there any way we can make this look like an accident?" The question was supposedly directed to the entire group but it is Sadaharu that hazel eyes rest on. The taller boy shakes his head and Eiji bites his bottom lip nervously._

_"They'll know we're here!" the redhead whined, stamping his foot on the ground. "We're going to have to move again!"_

_Sadaharu examined the corpses before turning back to Kunimitsu. "Bandits are hardly uncommon in forests like these. If we place them near the only path leading through the woods and divest them of their goods...that should be enough to distract them. It is, however, imperative that we move on to a different area. I believe we have overstayed our welcome."_

_Syuusuke ran a soothing hand through Kin's hair. "Bruise them a bit more as well. They looked like to be the type to put up a fight," he dusted a dry kiss to Kin's forehead. "They should pay for daring to touch my Kin, as well."_

_Eiji and Momo were quick to agree, managing to land a few good kicks on the bodies. Kin turned away from the sight, burying his face into Syuusuke's chest. He hardly harbored any goodwill to the three dead villagers but to desecrate a corpse like it was nothing but a rock to hit around... It was not in his nature. It seemed far too cruel; whatever the men had planned to do to him, they only hurt his forearms - death hardly seemed like an appropriate punishment. Who was he to judge, however? If his friends believed it was right, Kin would go with them, no questions asked._

_Syuusuke lead him away; noticeably, none of the others followed. They arrived back at the camp, the sun set high in the air - food was left unattended over the fire, still looking as delicious as always. Kin's hunger was gone, however, and he let Syuusuke guide him into his shelter without a second thought._

_As the fair-haired boy pulled out the familiar salve, Kin obediently rolled up the sleeves of his ragged shirt, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. His mind wandered back to what Sadaharu had said and a little pit of despair nestled among his insides._

_"Where will you go?" Kin asked quietly, managing to keep a steady voice despite the turmoil within. It is a sickly thing, this dependence he had attached to them; if they left him behind, he knew he would not last. Either he would be driven insane or into death; a person of his too pure character was not meant for this world. It was too, too easy to break._

_Syuusuke expertly bandaged up the limb - gently, so unlike the harsh treatment of Kano - before ghosting his fingertips over Kin's cheek, giving the other boy a gentle smile. "It is 'where will __**we**__ go', Kin," he corrected, smile brightening as Kin looked up at him with an expression of hope. The boy was far too cute for words._

_"We won't leave you here, Kin. We've been talking about it for awhile now and we've mostly agreed over the best course of action," Sapphire eyes met gold and pale, cold hands gripped warm ones. "Kin, how do you feel about being Turned? About becoming one of us?"_

_Slowly, tentatively, heartbreakingly, Kin smiled with absolute joy._

_"It's beautiful, Syuusuke," he commented and his lover stepped forward to trap him in his arms. He leant forward to pillow his head on Kin's collarbone, a move that was quickly becoming habit for Syuusuke._

* * *

_"It won't be long now, love," Syuusuke murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Kin's neck. "After sunset, remember to come straight here and don't eat anything. Kunimitsu and the others are already getting everything ready."_

_Kin laughed happily, throwing his arms around Syuusuke's waist. "Yes, don't worry, I'll come straight here! After I'm Turned, we're leaving this place, right?" Syuusuke nodded and Kin half-turned his head to regard their surroundings with a reminiscent look._

_He had been in this place all his life. Every bitter memory, every sweet one; it took place in this forest and its surrounding areas. The passage of time had been so cruel to him, had taken so many things away, had put him through such hell. But now- **now**! Now he would be stronger, capable of protecting himself, capable of protecting the ones he loved. Best of all, he was getting away from this place, going with people who loved him._

_It had taken years and it had been a bitter struggle all the way up to this point, but finally...he had a family._

_Syuusuke wandered near the entrance but didn't urge Kin to go inside; it seemed he understood the sentiment. He leaned forward, one pale hand snagging the stem of a flower that bloomed near the front of the domain. It was simple but pretty: plentiful, white petals, the center stained the color of the sun. He meandered back over to Kin, lightly trailing the flowered bud down Kin's cheek._

_"It matches your eyes," Syuusuke stated by way of explanation. Kin knew the flower - **tsubaki**. It was his mother's favorite. He took it out of Syuusuke's grasp and the older boy took it as an invitation to drag Kin back into his embrace._

_"I'm sorry it isn't as sturdy as we would have liked, but it only needs to be standing for one night," Syuusuke murmured, his hands wandering and tugging the boy closer to his body. "I'll be the one to Turn you, love. Don't worry," he grinned seductively, almost feral, "I'll make it enjoyable."_

_Kin laughed, a blush dusting his features, winding his arms around the other's neck. "Should I look forward to it?"_

_Sapphire eyes gleamed. "Most earnestly."_

_Syuusuke leaned down and kissed him._

* * *

_Kin set out near sundown, unsure if he would be able to navigate in the pitch-black of night and not willing to chance it. He had carefully avoided the villagers all day; it had been three days since the three dead villagers had been found and just like Sadaharu predicted, most of the villagers believed it to be the work of bandits._

_Most, but not all._

_A mix of the most superstitious and the most jaded eyed him as he humbled past, going straight to his hut and not coming out until he was sure the stares were long gone. He didn't know if they had any inkling of the truth so he kept a wary eye out as he left his hut, making sure that none followed him this time. He wore the tunic Kaoru had fastened for him and stuffed some other garments also woven for him into a bag to bring along. He was told to bring only his most necessary belongings, which was only the clothes the others gave him and it was a pitifully light load._

_Accordingly, after he was Turned, they were supposed to immediately set out. He wasn't too sure on the specifics - something about how he had to be bitten and drained - but he was sure the others knew what they were doing. He trusted them to lead him through a successful transition; they had all turned out fine, hadn't they?_

_He was both nervous and excited as he approached the door to the house. The sun had set some moments ago and he was inwardly amused - and likely experiencing an adrenaline high - as he realized he was just on time. Timidly, he pushed past the flap and entered the house; the floor was nothing but the dirt on the ground and the inside was as large as any of the other shelters. The only surface was the thick, furred bedding that was pushed slightly to the side, wide and large enough for two people._

_The purpose made him blush and avert his eyes._

_"This is like a ceremony, isn't it?" Syuusuke mused from behind him, startling the poor boy, prompting him to lurch forward. The older boy laughed, catching Kin's thin wrist and pulling him towards him in an embrace._

_Kin looked down, embarrassed to meet his love's eyes. "Wh-Where are the others...?"_

_Syuusuke hummed noncommittally. "They won't be around. Kaoru, Syuuichirou, Takashi, and Sadaharu left early; we'll meet up with them at Tokage Pass. Kunimitsu, Eiji, and Momoshiro are still at camp - they'll be here to provide some - sustenance." Kin knew he was referring to the blood._

_Syuusuke maneuvered him over to the bedding, gently pushing him down. Kin's heartbeat sped up and he was sure the other could hear it, if the devilish smile now on Syuusuke's face was any indication._

_"H-How does this work again?" Kin squeaked, as Syuusuke ever-so-casually settled himself on top of the smaller body._

_Syuusuke cocked his head and Kin knew he was not imagining the golden flecks in those sapphire eyes. "First, I'm going to make love to you," he stated matter-of-factly, and Kin was positive that was not part of the actual Turning process but found his throat suddenly too dry to make a comment._

_"Then, I'm going to bite you," he tapped the right side of Kin's neck, "Right here. It will feel good, don't worry," Syuusuke consoled, even though Kin was hardly frightened. "Then, I'm going to give you some of my blood to drink. That completes the transformation."_

_Kin could say nothing as his mouth was suddenly occupied with Syuusuke's. He was already quite dazed with the heated kiss, so when Syuusuke's hand started wandering, it was definitely into unfamiliar territory. Kin easily found himself sensitive to each and every touch. He didn't know where to put his hands but Syuusuke easily guided him along, moving parts when necessary and leading him into more comfortable positions. He thoroughly drowned Kin in the pleasure so that coherent thought was a distant memory, everything a blur and mesh of sweat, skin, and mouths. Kin's heart was beating frantically, hands threading through fair-colored hair as humid breath trailed all over his body._

_"Shh..." Syuusuke kissed away the tears that slid down Kin's cheek, the golden eyes clamped shut as he slid carefully into the younger boy. "I love you, Kin."_

_Kin's breath hitched, hands gripping the bedding, fingers curled in tight fists. Syuusuke gently unwound one to clasp their hands together and as Kin arched, he leant forward and bit into the soft flesh of his neck as he rode out the last tides of his pleasure. With a breathless, silent scream, Kin went over the edge as well._

_Kin hurt, most definitely, but he was also incredibly warm and his entire body felt relaxed. Tingles of pleasure ran along his skin, especially with the sensation of Syuusuke's mouth still attached to his throat. He felt light-headed, as if cotton had been pulled over his mind, and distinctly sluggish; eventually, the warmth started to flee and he felt the cold creepings of death take him piece by piece._

_Dying was a strange feeling. A mix of warmth and cold, yet no dredge of panic was discernable among the chaos of his mind. Was it because he knew he wouldn't actually die? Was that why he didn't feel particularly alarmed?_

_He pulled together enough strength to lift his arm, trailing it across Syuusuke's bare back, up to wind his fingers through the honey-colored strands of hair. Syuusuke made no acknowledgement other than to pull Kin a little closer to him - as if they weren't as close as possible already - and Kin was forced to let his hand remain still, too tired to keep it up._

_Syuusuke pulled away, his lips stained red, some blood smeared across his mouth. He wiped away the traces with a negligent hand and golden eyes slowly ebbed away into familiar sapphire, the fangs retreating back to normal human length. He looked out of breath; he had forgotten how much work it was to drain a human. They usually fed from small animals; with large animals, like humans, they had to be careful not to over-indulge. He just had to make sure enough blood was drained as to actually kill the other._

_Syuusuke body's grey steadily warm, likely from Kin's taken blood, but the awful chill never left Kin's body. It iced over his insides and his throat could not form sounds. His eyes were half-lidded and he was very tired and sore, as pain throbbed through his entire body. Were the transformations always this painful? He wanted to cry, it hurt so much, but tears would require energy his dying body could not spare._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_Syuusuke was sitting up now, watching Kin with curious eyes. Kin could feel blood continue to ooze from the wound in his throat; he could do nothing but stare back at his lover with bright eyes. It was getting harder to stay focused but now the alarms in his body re-awakened. The tone in that voice - he didn't recognize it, and that scared him._

_Syuusuke stood, pulling on his clothes with a disinterested air. Kin couldn't turn his head, move nothing but his eyes. They followed the outline of Syuusuke's back. There was familiarity in the sensation; had he not seen Kano's back during their time together in neglect? Kano could not face him - not the source of his pain, his shame, his misfortune._

_Syuusuke looked at him._

_Kin wished he could close his eyes._

_The flap to the hut was pushed aside and Momoshiro glanced around the place, momentarily pausing on Kin's sprawled form before landing on Syuusuke. A small grin erupted on his lips and it was then Kin fully realized what was happening._

_And it hurt, more than anything else he had ever experienced._

_Kin was naive; he had never learned his lesson. He was always too trusting, too eager to believe in others. He could never see their vices, their hidden motives and he could never understand cruelty, despite how heavily it was laid on him._

_But he had been so __**tired**__-_

_"Syuusuke! Are you done?"_

_Eiji bounded in, giving Kin a casual glance before latching onto Syuusuke's arm with a pout. "If you're done, we should leave, or the others will start heading back! Come on, come on, or Syuuichirou will scold me again!"_

_Syuusuke let his eyes wander over his handiwork before turning away, the others following suit. Kin could see the outline of Kunimitsu's body near the entrance, where he merely gifted the others with a stern look as if urging them to hurry along. He carried a torch in his left hand._

_-so __**lonely**__-_

_Don't leave me._

_Kin couldn't speak. Kin couldn't see._

_When the flap closed, when the noises grew silent; it was then that flames licked at the walls and smoke filled the air._

_-and so __**foolish**__._

_Then, quietly and alone, Kin died._

* * *

"Sir? Are you alright?"

Ryoma came back to himself as a hand gently touched his shoulder, but the feel of hands on him made him jump and he fell on his butt with wide, startled eyes. Ryoma looked up into the concerned face of the tour guide, a few curious onlookers standing around her. With a muttered, hurried apology, he stood back up, furiously rubbing his face dry.

"**I'm sorry, excuse me." **he doled out in English, darting past the befuddled people and straight towards the exit.

He didn't want to be near those goddamn flowers any longer; it was like they were some sort of symbol of tragedy. For Kin, they had showed up in the instances of death in his life: his parents and then his own.

He had not been expecting anything like that. That cruelty - it was nothing like the senpai he knew now. Not the senpai who clung so fastidiously to justice and goodwill; they weren't capable of such horrible things. It was nothing like them!

_"Do you notice how children break things?"_

Momo knew. Momo was there.

_A small grin erupted on his lips-_

Ryoma ground his teeth together, his nerves already shot to hell and his mind ticking with pain. Kin and he, they were nothing alike - for a _reason_. The primal instinct in any creature is survival; wouldn't the soul recognize that its first personality - Kin - was not one that would be able to survive? So Ryoma, Ryoma had to be _different_.

He had to be arrogant-

_Kin curled in on himself, hugging his knees to his chest._

He had to be aggressive-

_Who was he to judge, however? If his friends believed it was right, Kin would go with them, no questions asked._

He had to be cold-

_"I love you, Kin."_

Ryoma made it to the entrance before he threw up. He had eaten barely anything ever since he started his personal quest so the expelling was swift but painful. He wiped the spit off his lips with the back of his sleeve, golden eyes tied to the ground with invisible string. His mind was racing back, fitting the clues together so that everything - every piece - fit into the grotesque, horrible picture.

_"Can I hurt something?"_

_"Why are you like this?" _Kaidoh had demanded.

_"Can I kill something?"_

_"This will just settle everything!"_ Kikumaru had explained.

_"Does it hurt?"_

Ryoma wanted to close his eyes but couldn't. They burned with pressure.

_"Does it hurt?"_

_**Yes**._

Ryoma shook off the hands that tried to help him up, dashing down the sidewalk towards the bus bay blindly. The benches were empty but he sat down on the far edge of the last one, shoulders hunched and head bent. His long fingers gripped the edge white-knuckled and his teeth were ground tightly together as he forcefully choked back the embarrassing need to cry.

Kin was dead; tears wouldn't help that now.

Only his murderers remained.

* * *

"Syuusuke."

Fuji refused to turn around, sitting at the edge of the porch, eyes trained on the brightening sky. It was near sunrise now and the rays of light were beginning to breach the horizon; already half the sky had melted into the blue of day. He could see no stars but that didn't stop Fuji from looking.

Tezuka stood next to him now, looking down at him with a steely glint in his eyes. His shirt was mottled with blood, making him look downright frightening. Fuji, however, was used to the scary things in the dark. Sapphire eyes trailed over to Tezuka slowly, almost condescending in their pace. The captain's eyes narrowed at the subtle challenge but he kept his anger in check; anger never worked on Syuusuke.

"That was too much."

Syuusuke turned his gaze elsewhere; such blatant disinterest in his eyes, it was almost insulting. Tezuka's lips turned down so that he almost scowled. His house was overrun with the other Regulars so he had had to send his human family out to Kyoto for at least a month.

The first thing you learn when you are a vampire is how to feed.

Kikumaru was currently deep asleep, wounds healed and scars melting away into nothing, but knowledge dictated that he would still feel the pain for at least a few more days. Oishi sat vigilantly by his boyfriend's side, partly irate about his lover's condition and on the verge of tears knowing it had come for a good reason. No one got between Ryoma and Syuusuke - Kaidoh, resting upstairs, was proof enough of that. Inui had come down last night, wanting to know what had happened; he had walked in on Oishi and Tezuka carrying Kikumaru's bloody, mutilated body to the couch. Kawamura and Momo hovered around them, the former dabbing at the injuries with a wet cloth and the latter glancing surreptitiously at the door. It was understandable; Tezuka himself wanted to check on the other victim as well.

"_He Bit him, Kunimitsu._" was all Syuusuke had explained, face dangerously blank as a bloodied knife dangled from his fingers.

The second thing you learn when you are a vampire is how to kill.

Tezuka couldn't pretend to know what was going on through his friend's head. Emotions and past experiences got in the way of his objective mind; it was difficult, thinking of Ryoma without imagining his part in Kin's murder. The guilt and regret from his involvement had followed him for the rest of his life.

He had regretted nothing then,of course. In his eyes, the village boy had been nothing more than a stray animal, weak and starved for affection. He didn't much care if Syuusuke wanted to keep it and he had proved useful at times but he was expendable.

The third thing you learn when you are a vampire is that life is very, _very_ precious.

They had not known that then. They had been so careless, so enthralled with their own power that they had neglected their own humanity. At first, they had been able to justify killing people; the villagers who had exiled them, the bandits that had attacked them - it was self-defense, they had claimed. A creature's first instinct is survival and they did just that: survive.

So how did they justify Kin?

They couldn't. Not from the beginning, not to now; the loss of that precious life had been done without regard for the flame they were extinguishing. It was pure, terrible, unadulterated murder.

Tezuka did not agree with Kikumaru's method. A forced Turning was not the answer but even he could understand the thoughts behind the actions. Ryoma, under any circumstances, must never be killed. Not like Kin. He didn't know if they sought to atone for their past evils or if Ryoma had really become that precious to them, all on his own.

"He's not Kin," Tezuka murmured, staring up at the sky as well.

Fuji shifted slightly, standing up as his cellphone sung out a jingle. He passed by Tezuka, pulling the piece of technology out from his pockets as he did so.

"I know."

Fuji turned away and walked into the house, his soft voice murmuring a low greeting into his phone.

Tezuka's eyes were drawn to the only star that shone in the sky before it was also consumed by the harsh, unforgiving sunlight.

* * *

**END**...**Chapter 10.**

**A/N**: Killing Kin was a lot harder than I expected. I had to rewrite that scene at least five times and I even hesitated at first to carry out with it. This entire fic, though, was spawned from the idea of the Regulars (being the stupid, newly-turned vampires they are) killing Ryoma's incarnation and Ryoma finding out about it. I did modify it, though; instead of _all_ the Regulars, I just did Fuji, Tezuka, Momo, Kikumaru, and Inui. The others had no idea.

**Cultural Notes:**

"tsubaki"- Japanese word for camellia

Matsue Castle- Yes, it does exist. Right where it is in the story.

Herbs used during Kin's time ("mugroot" and the like)- made up or ripped off from Harvest Moon.

**Addressing the Reviewers:**

**FourEyedWandere**r: "It just worried me for awhile that Fuji could be the bad guy."

...Sorry.

**ObsidianEbony**: "Does the flower petal plucking represent anything?"

No, it just serves as the countdown to flashback!land, and apparently also displays Ryoma's lack of regard for the law and his inherent desire to destroy public property. XD


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Haha! Think I'd die so easily, did you? Sorry for the long wait, school came back to remind me I had an academic record to keep up. Anyway, everyone, this is the (dun dun dunn) Final Chapter.

Edit: I am re-posting this chapter, as all the grammatical errors were bothering me and I could ignore it no longer. I also noticed I'm a bit (or a lot) of a comma-freak. Dear God, how does my beta put up with me? XD

**Special Thanks:** Asami-chann, my wonderful, wonderful beta! She comes with her own _background music_. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ Asami-chann! She should earn a trophy for putting up with my inconsistent production of chapters and my, er, "_writing style_." XD Also, thanks to all readers who have stuck to UD this far! To all my darling reviewers, you'll be mentioned at the bottom, and if you had any questions/comments, I've made a response.

**Warnings:** Vampirism, violence, BL

**Pairings:** Thrill, Pillar, Golden, Endurance, MomoAn

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**"And how can they say I never change**

**They're the ones that stay the same.**

**I'm the one now,**

**'Cause I'm still here.**

**I'm the one,**

**'Cause I'm still here.**

**I'm still here."**

- "_I'm Still Here" _by John Rznerick

* * *

"Moshi moshi?" Fuji spoke into the phone, sidestepping a rogue chair and avoiding the living room altogether. He could hear the vague noises coming from the TV, which appeared to be the only source of light in the otherwise quiet room. Undoubtedly, Eiji had fallen asleep to recuperate faster, using Oishi's lap as a pillow; the rest of the Regulars were gathered upstairs, likely arguing over the next course of action in regards to Fuji. Just because they were all friends and immortal didn't mean they could go around stabbing each other without punishment.

"Is something wrong, Ryoma?" Caller ID had been a godsend when it came around.

Fuji had interrupted Eiji's bite before it could start Turning Ryoma but he could never rule out the possibility. If Eiji had in fact drained enough blood to start the freshman Regular into a transition then it would be imperative that he get vampiric blood as soon as possible.

The other end of the line was quiet, which normally wouldn't have perturbed Fuji - Ryoma was always quiet and not the greatest conversationalist to be had - but this silence was unnerving. It had been only a day since he had last seen his boyfriend. Predictably, Ryoma had skipped practice, which had caused another uproar in fueling the belief the Regulars were disappearing at an accelerated pace: first both Inui and Kaidoh, now also Kikumaru, Oishi, and Ryoma. Tezuka had to assign laps to the entire club near-constantly in an attempt to dissuade the growth of gossip.

"...I need to talk to you. At the park." _Click._

Fuji lowered the phone, a lump of unease settling in his stomach. He hadn't felt like this in centuries, and he certainly didn't favor the emotion at all now. He couldn't be sure about how much Ryoma knew; how far Kaoru and Eiji had gone in explanations was a mystery to him. He could only stop them before they did anymore; he wouldn't let them take Ryoma away from him.

Fuji slipped on his shoes, grabbing an umbrella from the canister near the shelves; clouds had begun their descent on the skies, thick, gray and ominous. He could feel his skin prickle at the collected moisture in the air, with the faint smell of incoming rain idling around his senses. Fuji had a love for the rain. He had hated it before, loathed its very existence because without it the living things would die. Plants would wither away into dust, animals into dry carcasses, cities into deserts...everything would die without water.

Except for their kind.

It served as another reminder that they weren't like all the people they encountered in cities large and small. He had reveled in it before, a very long time ago; he was untouchable, unreachable, set so far away from others that the difference was almost palpable. Humans became nothing more than nuances - the best were idol trophies, the worst were pebbles on the ground.

A raindrop hit his cheek. Then his nose. Shoulder. Left hand. Sprinkles became a light shower and Fuji unfurled his borrowed umbrella almost subconsciously. It had rained that day on the tennis courts when he had first pit his talent against Echizen Ryoma. The first time in what had felt like eternity that had caused his blood to pump, his senses to sharpen, his heartbeat to quicken in anticipation- in excitement- in the sheer and utter _thrill_.

He had never meant to get so close.

When Ryoma had first appeared - bearing those damnable eyes and features - Fuji honestly wondered if it was possible for a vampire to die of a heart attack. He supposed he was different from the others; there was guilt, of course, perhaps even stronger than theirs. He had been the one to take that life, after all - to see that horrifying look in Kin's eyes as his life faded away right in front of him.

But there was hope. It was that hope that had motivated him, that had kept his eyes on that small boy that grew into the young man. He had never meant for him to become special; it was supposed to be a formal relationship: between teammates, between classmates, maybe even between friends.

Then he had played that match against the prodigal freshman, and the resulting thrill was addictive. He couldn't have let go even if he had wanted to. He became attached to the boy with golden eyes, obsessed with him. It was a torrent passion he had never felt before, even in the centuries he had lived through; nothing could compare to what it felt like to possess that beautiful, perfect creature with golden eyes and dark-green hair. A boy with a standoffish attitude and indifferent demeanor, who could hide a million different emotions yet still be the most honest person anyone could ever meet.

Echizen Ryoma became the embodiment of Fuji's passions, of his thrill, of his love, of his desperate, desperate hope.

Fuji had wanted salvation more than anything else. He had wanted absolvement of his crimes, of his sins. He wanted- _needed_ forgiveness for the terrible things he had done. He had believed that if he watched over Echizen Ryoma as both a senpai and friend, made sure he lived a happy, full life, he could be forgiven for murdering the village boy he had never loved. One life for another, as if the value could be weighed and measured against each other.

Kin had meant nothing to him. He was a foolish boy, entirely too trusting and just desperate enough to grab any hand held out to him even if it was coated in blood. Fuji had drawn him into his web like a spider that warmly cocooned its victim before it took its life, earned his trust and his love before carelessly destroying it. It was a cruelty that even animals did not inflict on their victims; when they kill, they kill to feed. Fuji had killed Kin with no thought for survival - it had been for fun, a crime of the moment. They kept him around like a pet and when they could no longer keep him, they put him down without care. It was far worse than just taking his life at the beginning because trust had developed between the predator and prey. A trust they had broken, that they had never cared for until it was far too late to piece it back together.

Fuji had never been forthcoming with his regret. Of the others, he had been the one that spent the longest time away, barely returning to his friends, preferring to isolate himself. He had spent years abroad, letting humans do whatever they wished to him: beat him bloody, cut him to pieces, force themselves on him. Anything, _anything_, to make the pain stop. Repenting wasn't enough, forgiveness from his friends wasn't enough; he had to feel the hopelessness that had forced Kin to grab his murderer's false helping hand.

Fuji stepped off the sidewalk and into the damp grass of the park. It mushed under his feet, squelching unpleasantly, but he didn't take notice as he made his way over to the spot he had taken Ryoma on their second date. The path was both familiar and terrifying, for this time it wouldn't be the warmth of night that greeted him at the end and there was no warm hand held to his own.

His eyes were open as he reached the sakura tree with all its flowers shed. Ryoma stood under it, back to Fuji, soaked to the bone and utterly still. He turned his head at the sound of the senior's footsteps, face carefully set at expressionless but Fuji would never miss the red-rimmed eyes; a distinctive sign the boy had been crying. Fuji allowed his umbrella to fall from his hand, his heart almost sending him into a catharsis as his mind raced with possibilities.

"Ryoma," His voice froze after uttering the name, the question dying in his throat before it could even begin to leave it.

Ryoma stared at him for just a moment before he turned his body to face the other - but still he did not move. Syuusuke took an instinctual step forward, as if he wanted to take Ryoma in his arms, but stopped himself as the boy flinched back. That wasn't a response he had ever had where Ryoma was concerned - especially with that spark of something desperate in those golden eyes - so it had forced him still. The freshman came back to himself and his eyes evaluated the other male with indefinite precision.

"Syuusuke," Ryoma's voice was cold; a sense in the absence of warmth. "Do you know what I feel when I'm with you?"

Fuji could feel it claw up his throat, cutting off his words and forcing his limbs still, as if needles had pinned him to an invisible plate. His eyes had widened, his lips still closed as shivers ran along his skin. The fear, the anxiety - it forced him silent and pricked at his eyes as he saw what he had tried to protect, to hide, fragment into ten- a hundred- _a thousand_ _pieces_.

"_Funny_."

Ryoma took a step forward, eyes on the senior as he uttered words as if from an invisible script.

"_I feel a little shaky_," Ryoma was closer now, an arm's length away. Fuji could feel his heart freeze and crack, crevices running along the smoothest diamond. "_And my stomach acts up_." A warm, tan hand reached forward, weaving through the brunette strands of hair far too softly for a person reciting the lines which damned the vampire.

"_I get all hot, too, and I_..." Ryoma's voice broke even as he leaned forward, eyes too moist to belong to the proud youth Fuji adored. "_I notice you. A lot more than the others_."

Lips.

That was all Fuji could feel; soft as petals against his own, warming his iced skin and sending heat to every core of every cell in his body. All of his nerves on end, as if electricity had been jolted through his person. One hand had crept to the back of his neck to pull him forward as close as two physical bodies were allowed to be and Fuji could feel the rain hit every exposed part of his body that wasn't hidden or twisted with the body of the other boy's. It shouldn't have been possible to be this _close_ and yet Fuji still wanted more.

His limbs, however, remained still and kept to his sides, even as he leaned into the kiss. It was sweet and bitter, hot and wet, passion overcoming reason and a whole breed of insanity by itself. It was a force that he had once taken for amusement, and then out of affection, but now- it was consuming and it bled through him like hot lava and the sharpest shards of glass.

Fuji's breath hitched but still he only deepened the kiss. This one was more desperate, a plea without words, like a starved man that had been given his first treat. Ryoma's lips were supple under his, yielding and overwhelmingly hot. It almost burned, this ferocity for which some unnamed emotion poured out from him indecipherably.

* * *

Kaidoh didn't wince, even as the soreness in his limbs screamed as he sat up in his bed. He had been lying back in bed for hours now, still too sore to move from the nest of mattress and sheets but too restless at this point to stay still. It was strange, that the only thought he had after he woke up from being practically massacred by Syuusuke was that the other boy had deepened his knowledge on physical torture. If these had been regular wounds, the soreness should have faded by this point; Syuusuke, it seemed, had been fairly upset.

There had been a flurry of panic downstairs hours previous and Sadaharu had finally come upstairs to tell him what was going on. Kikumaru seemed to be in much worse shape than he was but Syuusuke had reserved enough sense to not damage the redhead irrevocably. He knew the others were in the bedroom adjacent to the one he resided in as he could hear the argument through the walls, as well as Sadaharu's absence from his side.

The matter was delicate; the centuries for which they lived had given them access to a variety of perspectives. While Fuji had attacked two of their group, it must also be taken into account the vampire's relationship with Echizen Ryoma and Kaidoh's and Kikumaru's actions that may have interfered or endangered the relationship or the human involved. Kaidoh couldn't find it in himself to regret his actions - except maybe for the fact that he hadn't done enough - but even at this point he had to question himself. Syuusuke wouldn't have reacted the way he had if Ryoma meant as much to him as Kin did - but wasn't that an unfair assumption? The centuries of life had changed each of them and in the way that Ryoma was not Kin, Syuusuke was not the same Syuusuke of the feudal era.

Somehow, after the fact, Kaidoh felt a bit guilty. Had he not stepped in, would things not have escalated to this level? Should he have taken more time to examine things, let Ryoma and Syuusuke run their natural course? He felt he had acted too foolhardy and reckless, and now things were coming apart far too quickly that the snake-like tennis player was sure would be too hard to mend.

Had he damaged something irrevocably?

The door to the room creaked open, Kaidoh's eyes snapping to the entry, already expecting the tall, bespectacled visage of his lover.

Blue eyes stared back at him, framed by disheveled red hair.

"Eiji," Kaidoh greeted roughly, scanning the thin form up and down without a change of expression. "...You've been better."

Kikumaru choked out a laugh but the action caused him to wince in pain and hold a hand over his abdomen. Still, a damnable little smile curled his lips and he maneuvered his way over to Kaidoh's bed and flounced down onto it with a soft sigh. "Don't make me laugh, Kaoru," the redhead mock-chided. The smile on his face contrasted with the angry red lines that covered it, as well as the multitude of bandages visible under his shirt and on his arms. The wounds were healed up to almost nothing - quite remarkable given that it had only been a day - but it was enough evidence to suggest that Fuji was a force to be reckoned with. The man could be a god-damned army in and of himself, really.

Kikumaru groaned in an agitated fashion. "I feel like we really fucked up."

Kaidoh snorted. "We _look_ really fucked up." The bandages around Kaidoh's own limbs were presented as evidence.

The voices in the adjacent room spiked up - it sounded like Oishi arguing about the difference between 'protective' and 'self-destructive' - but settled back down into the low pitch of a docile argument. Both Kikumaru and Kaidoh didn't look particularly concerned, or indeed interested, though the redhead frowned slightly. "Oishi is going to be all stressed out again! And I can't even use my body to-"

"_Please_, Eiji, not now," Kaidoh cut him off irritably, annoyance flashing dangerously in his eyes as Kikumaru turned to smile at the other innocently.

A silence stifled in contemplation settled between them and Kaidoh knew it was only a waiting game at this point until the redhead finally said what he wanted to say. The other boy could be reckless, Kaidoh could admit that, but he certainly wasn't stupid; it definitely wasn't just on good looks and their vice-captain that Eiji had survived for so long.

"Were we in the right?"

The question broke the tentative quiet, Kaidoh giving the other vampire a very solemn look. Kikumaru looked pensive, as if he were trying to solve some great puzzle that needed all of his attention. Blue eyes darkened almost noticeably with the emotion of something intense, forcing Kaidoh to tear his eyes away and down to the bed sheets he was wrapped in.

_Were they in the right?_

"I don't know," Kaidoh admitted quietly. "But I think..."

* * *

_"But I think..."_

Fuji had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. He didn't want to let go and still their lips were locked together. Mouths meshed and the intimacy was at the tip of pleasurable, though the sensation of Ryoma against his pale skin continued to flare warning along every cell of his body, as if the life he had long given up was screaming for the salvation it had so obviously been denied.

Fuji's eyes were open, staring straight into the golden ones of the youth before him. It was not out of fear that he did not close them; it was out of the obsessive need to soak in every detail, coupled with the knowledge that the time was drawing to a close in which he would be able to do so.

_"..that no matter what we did or did not do..."_

Ryoma, for his part, did not change expression. His eyes were half-lidded yet still he persisted in the kiss. The breaks for air were brief and just enough before they were back together again. Fuji was unceasing and smooth, a constant stream of motion that wanted to be closer, go deeper.

_"...the result would be the same..."_

Their kiss had ended.

Fuji felt as if everything had ended in the same instance but could not bring himself to let go of the other boy. The selfish part of him-a part that had reared up and overcome him in the past, before he had buried it under layers upon layers of every infliction he dealt onto himself-did not want this to end. _This_ was unclear, uncertain; was he scared for his life? Or was he scared of losing something he felt more important?

"Syuusuke..."

Fuji stilled. He had tried and persisted and cajoled Ryoma into saying his given name; the name he had kept through the centuries. It was him, simply and utterly, and it had been in the earliest days that another boy with golden eyes had called him by that name. He had wanted Ryoma to call him by it as well, to dispel the horrible connotations he had associated with it after the fact.

The single utterance was anything but warm.

_"...in that the single fate given to a soul is inevitable."_

* * *

Kikumaru stared at him, hands clenched in the pajama pants he had been dressed in. The redhead looked ready to refute but something kept him silent; perhaps a bitter agreement, or perhaps even an argument that had yet to be articulated. Kaidoh kept to his opinion though, and while no means anywhere near a deity, had he not lived long enough to see things crumble? To see something rise from the ashes?

Souls had to be similar, he believed. Reincarnated again and again: they followed a path that was unavoidable, a destiny set in stone; try what one might to displace it, to change course in the middle of a journey, the path was too narrow to turn around regardless of how long or brief the path extended. They didn't realize that there were no other options open - just like wandering around in the dark of a tunnel with nothing but a match to light the way; too dark to see that the only way to move was forward.

"But people change, don't they?" Kikumaru finally spoke.

Kaidoh nodded. "People also die, Eiji; that is the inevitable fate. A person _dies_." There was loathing underlying the reply but the face was oddly devoid of emotion. "We do not die naturally. We persist in 'living' and because of our single unchanging state, we are the personification of a crime against nature."

"_Abominations,_" the redhead supplied evenly.

Kaidoh allowed a small, wry, self-deprecating smile to twist his lips. "But nature will, eventually, return to the status quo - to a tentative equilibrium. A_bominations will be eliminated_."

* * *

Fuji did not respond; just clung closer. He almost wanted to believe that if he just held on tighter, everything would go back to the way it was - Ryoma would still be ignorant, still be accepting, still be _his_.

Ryoma pulled away from the senior's embrace, eyes on the lithe form that hollowly let him go. Fuji's arms remained semi-outstretched before dropping limply to his sides as he regarded the other male in front of him with the sort of look that only came upon the faces of desperate men. Ryoma would not let the look deter him - he imagined what Kin's face might have looked like as he watched this same man before Ryoma turn his back.

It was strange, the things a little flower could make people do. Could make people _think_.

"Let's play a match," Ryoma said, voice empty.

* * *

Momo rubbed at his eyes, as if the strain of having them opened too long was starting in on him. Kawamura's level voice had cut through Oishi's argument and now the two were hammering out the finer points of past events, Inui occasionally interjecting from time to time. Tezuka was near the door, silent but ever-watchful, letting the others hash out their viewpoints, their opinions, before he would say his part and finalize the matter entirely.

_Just like Buchou_, Momo thought, in a moment of self-inspired idleness. _Both judge and jury_.

* * *

The sidewalks were filled with next to no one, the rain having warned off passers-by from leaving their shelters. The pair made their way at an almost leisurely pace; there was purpose in every step the freshman made but Fuji could only follow like a man walking to his own execution. Ryoma's hand was grasping Fuji's, neither loose nor ironclad yet the pressure was unmistakable.

Tennis courts were nearby, devoid of life in response to the sudden showers. The condition would make it difficult to play, as both boys knew, but neither cared. This wasn't really about the game - there was something else lurking underneath the surface and Fuji had to wonder if his whole world was really riding on the surface of a small green ball.

He had often envisioned his own death, though none of the scenarios dreamt up by his mind would have ever guessed death by tennis. Some had even featured Kin rising from the ashes to take his revenge, and back then when Fuji had been left alone with his thoughts and pain, a guilty sense of relief partnered with the morbidity of it all. Ryoma had not spoken a word the entire way, silent in his motivation and reason - in contrast to Fuji, who remained meek in comparison with his fumbled emotions.

* * *

Oishi was trying to remain calm and level about this - he really was - but worry and self-loathing had choked down the usual responsible nature of Seigaku's vice-captain. What he wanted to do himself, what he wanted done, what he should have done; these urges and impulses warred on inside him, often acting as both allies and opposers.

He wanted to check on Eiji, just to be sure the other was alright; he wanted to run after Fuji and rip his damn face off; he wanted to see Echizen and apologize even if the boy didn't know for what. This inner war was similar to how he had felt all those centuries ago - when he had seen his close friends and lover come out of the forest and join them at Tokage Pass.

_"Where's Kin?"_

_"He didn't want to come, Syuuichirou."_

_Syuusuke had replied. Kunimitsu had nodded. Eiji had pouted._

Oishi stared, guilt mingling in his gut as he only half-listened to Kawamura try to rationalize Fuji's behavior. A part of him felt anger that things had turned out this way - that he had been useless to stop it, to do anything at all to somehow lessen the blow. Another part of him _remembered_.

_Momo had looked away._

Sixteen years of friendship, coupled with three years of vampire fledgelinghood; it was impossible to not know each other inside out. Syuuichirou could have listed off all of their likes, their dislikes, their favorite weather, what game they did best in. He could clearly vision their every move, their every action and reaction to different things. He knew how Takashi liked to clean his clothes, how Kunimitsu prepared his tea, what Syuusuke's real laugh sounded like, what Sadaharu could find so interesting in everyday things, which sleeping position made it so Momo didn't snore, how Kaoru smiled, how Eiji loved. He knew them, for they were both friends and brothers.

But it turned out he didn't know them well enough.

_"You're lying."_

_Momo froze. Eiji flinched. Syuusuke opened his eyes._

_"Why are you lying?"_

_Syuuichirou's voice gained a more nervous edge, green eyes flicking from face to face in the quartet before him. Taka took a step up next to him, also looking at their friends in discomfort. They weren't replying, in either an affirmation or a denial. Syuuichirou looked back at Sadaharu; he had spoken to the four last, having come up by himself as he had to "take care of a few things."_

_"What happened?"_

_Sadaharu looked away. Kaoru stared at his lover, eyes wide as if he didn't recognize the male next to him. Syuuichirou looked back at the others._

_"What did you do?"_

_Eiji stared at him, torn._

_"__**What did you do?**__"_

They had killed him.

* * *

Ryoma stood on the opposite side of the court, fingering his racket with a professional's air. Fuji stood poised on his own side, blue eyes watching the other boy. Both were thoroughly drenched in rain at this point, just like the tennis court they stood on; getting friction out of the ball was going to be hell. Fuji knew, however, that this wasn't really about the game, about who would win or lose - because this was different.

Ryoma bounced the ball, just once, before throwing it up into the air in a familiar position.

* * *

"Sadaharu, what happens if Echizen finds out?"

Momo's tired voice silenced every other one in the room instantly. All eyes swiveled to the youth slouched back in the desk chair, violet eyes almost glittering despite the obvious wear in temperament on the normally jovial boy. Oishi's mouth had practically dropped open - whether it was from where he had been stopped mid-sentence or from the horrifying scenario that would surely come to pass if Ryoma ever found out was unclear - as Inui looked up from where he had been analyzing the notes in his notebook.

The written data looked more scrawled than usual; the only physical evidence that the bespectacled youth was under any sort of emotional strain in response to the situation. Even with Kaidoh's condition, Inui had maintained a collected composure; he knew he would be of no use if he were to fall apart. He had to remain calm and analytical so that he could rationalize and formulate the best plans.

So that he could look at Kaoru and pretend that it all wasn't somehow his fault.

_"__**I**__ didn't kill him, Kaoru."_

_The statement was devoid of any inflection but the wear on the voice was obvious. Sadaharu had been met with nothing but Kaoru's silence for just under two weeks at this point and he could stand it no longer. The silence might seem almost docile when compared to Syuuichirou's tearful exclamations, or the shouting matches between Takashi and Momoshiro, but the sheer cold in Kaoru's silence was damn near fatal._

_Kaoru was silent, back to the other as he stared at the small campfire before him. This was how they had travelled for the past thirteen days; two fires, eight shelters. Syuuichirou couldn't look at anyone without getting emotional and Takashi always seemed moments away from suddenly snapping into a violent rage. Momoshiro was no better, but Eiji looked guilt-ridden and depressed whenever his lover shied away from him. Kunimitsu and Syuusuke remained as stoic as Kaoru, but their's was somehow less hateful - it almost seemed like they were just riding out the storm._

_"It was all burnt down."_

_The soft reply almost made him start but Sadaharu kept his reaction well-hidden. Not that he needed to; Kaoru still had yet to look at him._

_"There was nothing left but ashes."_

_That's right - Kaoru had gone back. When Syuuichirou had been interrogating them, demanding them for an answer, Kaoru had raced back. Possibly, he had hoped Kin would have somehow survived._

_"You didn't drink his blood-"_

_Syuusuke had done that._

_"You didn't watch him die-"_

_Momoshiro and Eiji._

_"Nor did you burn him to ashes."_

_Kunimitsu had done so, to hide the evidence. Sadaharu had said they shouldn't leave a trail._

_"But you knew."_

_Cold and unyielding, both accusing yet emotionless. When did Kaoru learn such a frightening technique?_

_"You __**knew**__, and you did __**nothing**__. You might as well have just murdered him yourself, Sadaharu!"_

_He knew, in that moment, that Kaoru truly hated him then._

They didn't splinter off from the group until decades later. Even though Kaoru loathed them, even though Syuuichirou mourned, even though Takashi raged; the most prominent feeling had been guilt. Guilt because they had done something so horrible, guilt because they had done nothing to stop it, to prevent it; they had nothing in that world but their guilt and each other.

Strange, then, how Syuusuke was the first to depart.

* * *

The ball flew past him, spinning in spot true to its form before launching upwards at an angle that would have marked it unhittable to normal opponents. But Fuji was hardly a normal opponent - so even in his state, he was mildly surprised to see the ball whizz past his face before he could meet it with his racket. It collided with the chain-linked fence behind him, the rattling sound the only indication of the action as Fuji had not turned to watch its trek.

Across the court, golden eyes blazing and face still as expressive as ice, Ryoma stared at him.

* * *

Momo looked up at Inui thoughtfully, waiting for the response. He had always wondered, really, what would happen if Echizen ever found out about what they had done to his incarnation. Not just his response to the idea that they had actually killed Kin but his relationships to them altogether.

The thought had nagged at him; he was friends with Echizen Ryoma. But who did the others hold ties to - Ryoma or Kin?

Kin had been special to each of them, in a way that was almost as impersonal as his death was to them at the time. Even after the centuries, when Momo had divulged himself of the blinding superiority he had fooled himself into thinking he had, he could not rouse any emotion in response to Kin other than guilt and regret and maybe even pity. No warmth, no regret over the loss of a friend; just the guilt of doing something unspeakably horrible to a stranger, the regret for taking a life without regard, and pity for putting Kin in such a position.

Guilt and regret went hand-in-hand in regards to his crime, leaving pity as the only feeling left attached to the village boy. Pity, however, wasn't an emotion one shared with their friends; sympathy, perhaps, and empathy - but pity was an empty, corporate emotion.

It was different with Ryoma. Then again, everything was different where Ryoma was concerned, wasn't it?

* * *

Fuji returned the second shot with energy he didn't remember having and the short rally that followed sent tiny stabs of pain along his body. He was convinced, however, that the agony was purely psychological; he had been in perfect health before and there was no poison that harmed vampires and were immune to humans. When the short rally ended with Ryoma earning another point, Fuji willed his concentration back as Ryoma mercilessly resumed the stance of his signature serve.

The tennis ball launched over the net, met Fuji's racket, and the rally started again.

* * *

"The chances of Echizen finding out are...0.07 percent," Inui rattled off, unmoved.

Kawamura and Oishi relaxed at the numerical answer but Momo just grinned, leaning his chin down on his hand to gaze at the senior with a knowing glint in his eyes that, just sometimes, Inui could clearly picture the youth that had so easily watched Kin die.

"But hasn't Echizen always upset your data, _Inui-senpai?"_

It was one of the cruelest things Momo could have said.

"Momo- do you really think Echizen has any idea?" Inui inwardly winced at how gravelly his voice sounded.

"I don't know."

"You aren't making sense, Momo!" Oishi cried, looking far more perturbed by the topic than any of Kin's killers.

* * *

When the score was at 4-1, Ryoma's lead with 30 points for their fifth game, Fuji wondered how the boy would dispose of his body. The game was coming to its obvious conclusion and Ryoma was similar to an unstoppable force; was it the anger that made him so strong? Or had Fuji been blind to the boy's skill for this long?

Fuji wouldn't fight back.

The tensai wondered if the boy had a wooden stake in his tennis bag. The entire set-up was pre-meditated, as had been revealed when Ryoma pulled out his tennis bag from the park's lockers. It was possible to hide a stake in the bag; it wouldn't need to be long, just enough to pierce his heart. He would have to beg the boy to not go after the others, though, and he hoped his death would be enough to satiate Ryoma's unusual method of revenge. (He hadn't heard anything of playing a sport before one took another's life.)

Ryoma took the fifth game. Fuji smiled.

* * *

"If Echizen ever found out," Kaidoh broke into the conversation, leaning against the frame of the open doorway with far too casual a stance. "He'd probably kill us all."

Inui strode forward, a small frown evident on his lips, clearly displeased with the sight of his still-healing lover up and about. It was then that Kikumaru popped up from behind the viper-like tennis player, red lines still evident on his broadly-grinning face as he slinked into the room. He probably would have bounced, but his injuries were too new and all he could manage at the moment was a stunted shuffle.

"Kaoru! _Eiji_!" Oishi exclaimed, surging to his feet in distress. "You two should be resting!"

Kaidoh merely snorted but Kikumaru practically hung himself in Oishi's arms, nonplussed. "Nyaa, Oishi! We're the ones that Syuusuke hurt! I think we get a say in this too!" the redhead rebutted, pouting.

"And he was bored," Kaidoh added blandly.

Kikumaru grinned. "And I was bored," he agreed.

* * *

It had stopped raining, somewhere in the middle of their final game, but Fuji could not remember the moment. He had been too busy trying to make the shots back, as with the progress of the match, it was as if Ryoma had intensified; everything suddenly seemed harder to return, every strike making Fuji's heart jump and twist. He could almost taste the death on the tip of his tongue.

Slowly, almost mockingly, Ryoma hit a zero-shiki drop shot. Fuji watched the ball roll back to the net with finality.

6 games to 1, Echizen Ryoma the winner.

There was a still moment where they just stared at each other, Fuji waiting for Ryoma to make the first move so that he could respond accordingly. The smaller boy almost seemed to be waiting for something to happen, as if Fuji would just burst into sparks with that one loss, but nothing but the silence met the anticlimactic conclusion. Almost sluggishly, the freshman started to move; a slow trek around the tennis net to Fuji's side. The tensai watched the other boy move until they stood next to one another.

Fuji felt his racket slip from his hands, the clattering of plastic and metal hitting the court and echoing deafeningly to his ears. Ryoma gave no notice, just reached forward with one hand to slip into Fuji's pocket, slipping out the senior's cell phone casually. Golden eyes focused on the small, uniform piece of technology, fingers expertly dialing the buttons.

For one wild moment, Fuji wondered if his boyfriend was dialing the police.

Ryoma held the phone up to his ear as his eyes went back to the still form of Fuji.

* * *

"This is_ insane_," Oishi finally exclaimed, pulling Eiji down into a chair with a vaguely admonishing look. "I don't know why we're discussing the 'if's! This is about Syuusuke and what he's done." His tone was almost steely, softened only by the troubled expression on his face. Almost as one, Eiji and Momo frowned at the man, but Kawamura made a muffled agreement while Kaidoh just looked at peace with his own reasoning.

Like the cracking of thunder, the ringing of a phone rebounded throughout the room.

All eyes turned to the source as Tezuka pulled his cellphone out, hazel eyes analyzing the caller ID with vague annoyance before melting into subtle concern. "Syuusuke," was all he gave by way of explanation, flipping it open to take the call.

The voice that greeted him made him freeze.

"_Buchou_."

A second ticked boy as rationality momentarily fled the usually stoic form. Blinking away the sudden loss of thought - gaining heightened attention from every other occupant in the room - Tezuka spoke with a voice a little too gravelly for the captain's liking.

"Echizen," Tezuka replied back in acknowledgement and something flashed through everyone's eyes.

"_You're with the others, aren't you?" _Echizen asked, and didn't even pause to wait for an agreement as he continued. "_Put me on speakerphone."_

Tezuka pulled the cell away from his ear, regarding it at a loss before pushing down on the necessary button.

"You're on speakerphone," Tezuka forced out dryly, and there was a small crackle just before Echizen began to speak.

"_Senpai-tachi_," The tone in the freshman's voice could be considered bored. "_I know what happened to Kin_."

There was a collective intake of breath, Inui's notebook falling to the ground in shock. Terror swept over a majority of the faces present, as Kaidoh sank down onto the bed with a defeated look. Momo leaned forward, face calm as he listened on expectantly.

"_I'm at Shinjuku-Gyo park right now, with Fuji-senpai_." There was a considering pause. "_I...I think I'm going to kill him_."

The line clicked dead.

Then there was the dial tone, and silence.

* * *

Fuji watched with keen eyes as Ryoma shut off the phone, looking at it before stowing it away in his own pocket. Fuji remained unmoving - as if he hadn't just heard his impending murder, eyes riveted to the other as Ryoma looked back up at him with flat eyes. Fuji could not guess at what the other was thinking, too choked with his own thoughts; what would Ryoma do after he had killed him? Would the others be killed as well? Would anyone else figure out what had happened to Seigaku?

Would Ryoma cry after he killed him?

_No_, Fuji thought in sudden agony. _No, he won't_. Those uncaring eyes framed by that face didn't display any hesitation or second-thoughts, just cold determination. Was this how Kin felt, as Fuji turned his back on his dying body? How was it possible to feel so much _pain_ all at once? The thought of dying seemed so much more hospitable in comparison, and in an abrupt loss of nerves, Fuji sank to his knees.

Calmly, Ryoma raised his tennis racket and brought it sweeping around to knock the other boy in the head.

It was a strong hit that sent Fuji sprawling to the ground, the contact having made an audible crack; if he had been a normal human, he would have suffered more than just the stars dancing in his vision. Blood poured from the small wound at his temple, the injury already healing but the crimson stain still flowing down to drip at his chin. Weakly, Fuji picked himself back up, expecting another blow - but Ryoma just stood there, his racket still poised in the air from the previous hit.

Ryoma merely watched the other boy rise up unsteadily, a complacent expression adorning his features but the look in his eyes was anything but calm. For just a moment, his fingers tightened around the handle of the racket, belying the sense that he was urged to take another swing. Violence, however, was not in Ryoma's nature; arrogance, yes, and an indifferent sort of determination - but never violence, no matter how hard he was pushed.

"I _hate_ you right now." Ryoma lowered the racket, voice even as he spoke. "And I'll probably hate you for a long time."

The proclamation drifted to a halt but Ryoma still looked to have something to say. Fuji rose to shaky knees, a bit dizzy and swaying slightly but otherwise obedient, quiet. He regained his focus shortly but his eyesight was blurred by the hot sensation in his eyes from the tears that clouded his vision. His clothes were stuck to his body, the rain having drenched them into clinging to his skin, and his hair would drip at odd points. Still, the cold that constantly permeated his body held no reaction, unlike the freshman who was shivering from both the cold and his emotions.

"So it wasn't fair," Ryoma started, and for the first time, Fuji could hear the world shattered in that voice. "To make me love you, Syuusuke."

Love was blind, after all.

Love didn't take into account all the horrible things that had happened, or that will happen. It was an emotion of the highest ideal, something people had killed and died for, had betrayed and sworn by, had defined and made intangible. A multi-faceted emotion of the extremes, that danced on the whims of others and took the breath out of the devoted.

Ryoma could imagine forgiving them all - could envision the sight of their mutilated corpses - could picture turning his back on them and never seeing them again.

Ryoma had spent last night staring at his ceiling, ignoring the pleas of his cousin to eat something and the soft mewls of Karupin at the door. For the first time, his body had felt light - some great burden having been lifted as in the early hours of the morning, Ryoma had reached his decision. He had found it interesting, that the day's weather would hold rain - just as when the timer had surely began to tick from that first time he had met Fuji on the courts.

"I don't think I can forgive you," Ryoma noted detachedly. "But I can't stop loving you either."

The dizziness had fled, replaced by the feeling of loss grasping at straws. Fuji didn't know if he could bear to listen anymore, the forgiveness he had craved so beseechingly having been ripped from him but a feeling close to it was rising in elation. Both a loss and a triumph, a death sentence and a rebirth; Fuji had no response of his own and Ryoma had expected none.

Ryoma leaned down, not quite a crouch but close enough, so that Fuji had no choice but to look into abrasive golden eyes. The sight had taken his breath away and he stared wide-eyed into that predatorial gaze, near trembling. Warm, calloused hands grasped his face gently, tilting the angle higher for a better view. It was in that moment Fuji understood how weak and vulnerable he was, with tears sliding down his cheeks, in Ryoma's complete mercy - an ironic twist in comparison to Kin's submission into Fuji's hands.

Ryoma carried on: stronger and defiant.

"I am not going to kill anyone, Syuusuke. Not even you." Ryoma wasn't exactly sure where this decision had stemmed from. Whether it was because he was incapable of murder, of murdering _Syuusuke_, or just because he was - apparently - a lovesick fool; whatever the case may be, he was at peace with the decision. Not to say that perhaps he would regret it one day, or that it was laced with a thousand other doubts and insecurities, but this treacherous path had ended for Ryoma, once and for all.

"So tell me. What does _Kin _mean to you?"

Fuji had to force himself not to look away, those golden eyes so intent on his own sapphire pair that his gaze was nailed there. His throat, suddenly too dry, worked to come up with words that could articulate the response. _What had Kin been to him?_

Food, but that wasn't quite right. A source of amusement, back then, maybe; easy satisfaction. In later times, Kin had moved from whimsical fancy to the center of everything Fuji would die to change. A constant reminder of just how monstrous he really was, how twisted and grotesque a person could become with even a little power. He was the simple explanation that summed up Fuji's terrible weakness. Kin had been _something_, at the beginning, then _everything_ afterwards, but now...

_But now_...

"Nothing," Fuji answered, his voice surprisingly smooth. "Kin means nothing to me now."

For Kin was dead. Fuji could cry and scream and beg, could try to repent, but it wouldn't be Kin's forgiveness he would be asking for. Fuji had taken that life, and that was an irrevocable crime; he would have to live with that for the rest of his life. The dead don't come back; all he had was the memory of the crime he had committed and the guilt that never left afterwards.

Ryoma made a small, low noise of understanding.

"And what do _I _mean to you?"

Fuji stilled.

Ryoma had the brief urge to smile.

Fuji couldn't answer. It was not that he didn't know a reply; it was more towards the fact that the words that could possibly articulate his answer were not enough, seemingly insignificant and unable to present his response. What Ryoma meant to him could not be condensed and individualized, as unspecified as it was intangible. The sheer expanse of emotions, the brevity of commitments and actions; Ryoma, in essence, was _consuming_. To Fuji, the other held an existence unparalleled, and even now, on his knees with clothes as soaked and icy as his own skin, Fuji realized that nothing in his extended life could compare to the sheer _obsession_ he had for the boy known as Echizen Ryoma.

Three years was all it had taken for Ryoma to become _everything_.

Ryoma, with more than slightly vindicated relish, released his boyfriend from his grip, a tired smirk starting to broaden on his features.

_Game and set_.

The freshman had to establish it, first and foremost. The fundamental difference, and ultimately, the deciding key: Kin and Ryoma were two different people. They had shared the same soul and had even come into relationships with the same people - but their similarities had to end there. There were times, of course, when a similar trait could be witnessed - a stubbornness to the point it was galling, a sort of stunted social awareness that was bred from a natural introverted persona - but these traits could be found in any similar person.

Kin had been unfortunate in both love and life, a fate too cruel dictated to one still far too young. Ryoma could not dredge up one shred of pity for him, however; perhaps because he had seen that life through those same eyes and even through Kin's darkest times - there was always that shred of hope that could only come from those who had suffered greatly.

In his last moments, Kin had envisioned sunlight - _the all-encompassing warmth._

"I'm sorry."

Fuji's voice was quiet, even serene. Ryoma looked down at the other; the tensai's gaze was towards the drenched court, long bangs covering shuttered sapphire eyes. The pallor of the prodigy's skin looked so pale in the muffled light but even on defeated knees, there was something strangely elegant about him. It had to be the natural elegance of a predator, for even in its final moments, a panther cut a most graceful picturesque of death.

Ryoma gazed at him for a moment longer before closing his eyes in a muddled mixture of unadulterated pain and enlightened acceptance. The cold had swept in at him from all sides, taking swipes at every inch of skin as if to remind him of his mortality. There was a light breeze, aggravating the effects, but Ryoma was hard-pressed to care even the slightest. Something had burned inside him with an intensity that blinded, but it had been appeased into a dwindling flicker now, the fury dissolving into a malignant corner of his thoughts that bore no other occupance.

Footsteps thudded in the background, loud in the after-silence; Fuji made no sign of noticing even though he surely had and Ryoma had already expected what the tide had brought in.

"I know now," Ryoma began, calm but not indifferent, consoling but strangely vindictive, endeared but unflinchingly efficient. "So from here on out, we're all going to continue on living, Syuusuke, and see how this life plays out."

Ryoma leaned back, looking up to regard the group huddled on the sidelines.

Seven pairs of unsure eyes stared back at him, uncomprehendingly.

Ryoma smirked arrogantly. "Ne, senpai-tachi?"

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

The floor shined in response to the luminescent light, newly waxed and hardly stepped on. The tables glistened, just as clean and smelling of citrus from the chemicals that had wiped them down, the sides lacking chairs but held firm with the soft crimson cushions; two to both sides of a five-by-three foot  
table of oak. The room - with a low ceiling and dark-paneled wood - is filled with the smell of the sea and warmth of the grain, welcoming the hunger-driven as if to beckon them forward in droves.

Noticeably, the room was not stifled in silence - but in noise.

"Oishi! Oishi! Sadaharu's being scary, nyaaa!"

"Eiji, don't you want to try my new Golden Hyper-Melon juice?"

Momo backpedalled at an inhuman pace, An barely being able to dodge her frightened boyfriend as he backed himself against the wall. "Sadaharu, that isn't even _gold_!" Indeed, the beverage in question was an unearthly shade of green with about the consistency of jelly. To top it off, it looked as if it  
was animatedly trying to escape from the mug it was contained in.

Kawamura laughed uneasily, setting another sushi platter down in front of the table that consisted of Tezuka and Atobe, the latter in the midst of an ego-driven rant about how glorious his posture was while sitting, the former with a look completely devoid of emotion. Atobe's self-absorbed conversation had driven Kaidoh from the table to take refuge with Oishi at the adjacent one, though the former vice-captain of Seigaku was absent from his seat as he pried his redheaded lover off of nearby furniture.

Kawamura, in a generous move, had invited his friends to the opening of the Osaka branch of Kawamura Sushi that he would personally be running. Subsequently, Momo had taken along An; the two were hoping for some alone time later, away from a still-enraged Kamio and the omnipresent Tachibana. Atobe, of course, had invited himself along to accompany Tezuka (for along the same purpose as Momo and An), and that Kawamura should be "eternally grateful that oresama is blessing your establishment with his glorious presence!" Which then proceeded in Kikumaru snarkily informing the diva he could take his presence and bless something else, so that it resulted in putting the two in opposing corners of the small restaurant.

"Eiji, be careful! You can't destroy things here, the place is new!"

A demure chuckle sounded from the doorway. "So if it wasn't new, he could destroy it as he saw fit?"

Kikumaru practically launched from behind the sushi bar counter, reaching the door at breakneck speed and throwing his arms around the person next to the one who had spoken. The lithe, golden-eyed figure fell to the floor with a small grunt, his lover chuckling at his predicament as he continued in.

"Ochibi is here!" the acrobat crowed, clinging to the youth with no intention of letting go (as Oishi valiantly tried to pry him off).

Echizen Ryoma, 20 years old and current holder of two Grand Slam titles, sighed as he waited for Oishi to pick the redhead off of him or, as a last resort, have Tezuka order the other male off. He had expected the slew of over-affection, as he hadn't seen any of the former Regulars in over a month, having been overseas arguing with his American manager about a Fanta ad he was supposed to be doing three days from now. Naturally, Fuji had accompanied him, claiming he could take nature pictures on the short-lived trip.

Ryoma severely doubted him. It was patently obvious his vampire lover just wanted to join the mile-high club.

Sparing a glare at the smiling vampire who was currently talking to Kawamura, Ryoma stood up and dusted himself off after Oishi managed to convince Kikumaru he wanted to eat some more sushi (at a table a noticeable distance away from both Atobe and Inui). Maneuvering over to sit beside his boyfriend, he glared over the table at Atobe, who glared back with that same snobbish air that hadn't diminished even slightly over the years.

"Brat," the former Hyoutei captain greeted arrogantly. "Still human, I see."

Ryoma smirked. "Still a Monkey King, I see."

Atobe twitched in concealed irritation.

It had been five years since Ryoma had decided to live alongside the people who he thought he was incapable of forgiving. He didn't have the strength to do so back then, and he still didn't have so now - but eventually, maybe, he would.

Fuji didn't mind, especially as Ryoma returned the hold on his hand.

* * *

**END...Unto Derision.**

**A/N:** I'm done with my first fanfic! To be honest, this story was shorter than what I had planned, but I probably cut out a lot of the unnecessary ruffles. Hm. I'm pretty happy about how it turned out and surprisingly, it was a happy ending. It's been deliberately left open so I'll let you readers imagine if Ryoma was eventually Turned or not - or even if he just snaps one day and kills them. XD (Don't expect a sequel, though.) Anyway, thank you everyone for reading!

Please review! I want to know what everyone thinks of the ending so that I can see if I should work more on my endings for later fics. :)

**To The Reviewers**:

**The Phan Ghost**: See, no need for you to turn on your charm! (looks away nervously from puppy eyes)

**Soul Suzuya**: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope it all makes sense now. :)

**Mirsama**: Well...they sort of overcame it, yeah?

**Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko**: Thanks!

**Xelena**: (looks up) Sadly, I've been influenced by Tokyo Babylon and X/1999, so no one really has to forgive anyone but they can still be in love. XD

**MysteriousEyez**: Ryoma does _tennis_ to him. XD

**Tuli-Susi:** I'm glad I managed to remain true to the horror genre! :) You should do the ninja one, I love anything that has Seigaku as an awesome clan-thing. _Love it_.

**BlueNaruAngel21:** Hope you like the ending too. :)

**Winter's Light**: It has been updated, as you wished! (strikes pose)

**Kokoro62**: Ah, you may have been one of the few that had Chapter 10 as their fave. :) Hope you liked the ending.

**nicki-gurl**: Look, I even gave some spotlight to Kaidoh and Eiji! (sighs dreamily) I missed them. My beta thought it was hilarious that Eiji cursed, though... Anyway, thank you! And you better start cracking on your own story!

**shebajay**: Thank you!

**Kira-Kimi-Moka-Chan**: Thanks! :) (hands a cookie over)

**Eleanor Rigby 000**: Thank you! Yes, Fuji must _repent_! XD

**fan girl 666**: Thank you!

**tsub4ki:** I'm glad the Kin-Ryoma personality shift wasn't that much of a jump. :) Thank you very much!

**Lapis Rane**: I'd like to think I answered your questions in this chapter. :) If not, feel free to PM me.

**wuzzgoinon**: Wow, your memory is awe-inspiring. O.O Haha, but no, that pretty much was the cut-and-dry of the matter. Er...I'm sorry? But, I mean, I gave them a sort-of happy ending, right?

**heidi-mayer87**: Haha, Fuji is pretty selfish in this fic. XD

**ObsidianEbony**: Thank you! I hope you liked the ending.

**Kat-Sakura**: TA-DA! Updated! XD

**Firey Chronicles**: You quit writing. T.T Thank you for the inspiration! I'll be expecting wonderful artwork from you now. :)

**cyrille:** Hope this wasn't too OOC for you! My beta said Ryoma might be a bit too mushy, though I tried really hard not to make him so... XD

**S2 eternal**: Yay! I was hoping it was original. You can never tell with vampire stories. XP

**directorchrissy**: Ah...thanks! I hope the story went forward and the ending was good enough. :)

**Nigellashade**: You had the longest reviews, and I loved it! I'm glad you liked the story and thank you for your encouragement. I enjoyed reading your reviews very much! :)

**Faya**: Ohhh...I see! Thank you very much for the correction. I stopped using it inappropriately after your review. XD

**primaaryet**: Thank you! And wow, you were my first reviewer! (hands over platter of cookies)

**ketsuekilover**: Hope it was interesting to the end! :)

**xXShadowedFateXx**: My ego is always fed by reviews. :) Thank you very much!

**knighted lioness, skyrssb, whiteinu1, AuroraxHime, bunnykim89, sympatheticassassin, liar-just-a-liar, Kinoshita Kristanite, DraGoonia, ElementalFoxGoddess, afallenheart, Lintila, Fuji 2.0**: Thank you!


End file.
